Don't Say No
by MSonya
Summary: A/U fic...What happens when a straight woman experiences feelings for her lesbian best friend? How will Jane convince Maura that she'd make a great lesbian lover? Rated M for language, sex. Characters aren't mine!
1. Chapter 1

Maura Wears a Fedora

Chapter 1

On a rare Saturday afternoon off, they were gathered around a table at Head Shots, a new beer tavern that had just celebrated its first month in business. A small tumbler of pale ale, one of six tasters from Belgium, was being lifted by Frost as he laughed at something Frankie muttered. Jane rolled her eyes then looked down at her tasting tray, wondering which wheat beer from Germany she was going to down next. Frankie stubbornly refused to order anything other than Ale Smith IPA, professing only a hop-head lover's opinion counted. Maura, surprisingly, was nursing a dark stout made with oatmeal, forgoing the taste-fest challenge.

Head Shots was a typical chain drinking establishment that offered elevated twists on bar food. From handmade tater-tots stuffed with a blend of cheeses and a side of chipotle ranch dip to a seared Kobe beef filet with pureed root vegetables, the menu was unlikely to disappoint. Add the extravagant variety of beers offered and it was impossible not to please a high percentage of the dining population.

Along the far wall hung tin plaques imprinted with the emblems of each beer that was obtainable which changed with the seasons and customer feed-back. In front of that was the enormous bar, the beer taps of local microbrews evenly spaced down its length. Patrons huddled up on stools as bartenders and bar-backs hustled to keep the beer flowing into frosty mugs. Off to the side of the main room was the 'sport lounge' that boasted ten televisions, deep couches, and skimpily clad waitresses dressed in referee uniforms. The main room was regulated to the 'diners' with booths and tables.

"Okay, okay, so…what I want to know is…" Frost was holding court, his eyes filled with amusement. "…who could get the most women, Maura or Jane?"

Frankie snorted then reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. "I got twenty on Maura."

Jane, looking indignant, started to protest but the medical examiner cut in.

"Really, it's not at all fair, Barry. She's not even a lesbian."

"Heeey, he didn't say I had to _sleep_ with any of 'em!" Jane interjected, unwilling to be immediately dismissed.

Maura laughed then took a sip of her beer. Eyes twinkling, she tilted her head at her best friend as if considering the Jane's chances. "Well…no, definitely, no, Jane. I'm sorry. You would lose."

Frankie whistled, lightly rapping his knuckles on the table as Frost let out a long gasp. Their gazes went from one woman to the other.

Arching a brow, Jane said, "Are you saying you're prettier than me?"

Maura blushed slightly, running a fingertip down the glass, gathering condensation. "Of course not. It's only…you're a little-don't take this the wrong way, alright?" The look on the detective's face blossomed into comical disbelief. "But, Jane, you're too _uptight_ to be a lesbian."

Jane's jaw dropped. She looked at her brother then at her partner as everyone at the table laughed. "Oh, I bet if I tried-"

Holding up a hand, Maura said, "My point illustrated. The fact you have to try is indicative-"

"Aww, that's bullshit! Just because you're gay, Maur, doesn't mean you know what you're talkin' about."

"You're talkin' out your ass, now, Jane." Frankie said, ordering another beer from the passing server.

Frost studied the last beer on his tray. "Abort, Jane, abort."

The brunette speared each of them with a disgruntled look. Maura hid a smile behind her beer but, ever attentive, Jane caught a glimpse of it.

"I concede." She announced, grinning. "But only because…I haven't met the right woman yet!"

Maura rolled her eyes. "You're a fine heterosexual, Jane."

It was close to five o'clock by the time Jane and Maura left Head Shots. Frankie and Frost decided to stay, moving to the sport lounge. The cab ride over to Jane's apartment didn't take long. Although far from intoxicated, neither one wanted to tempt fate and had prearranged to leave the driving to the professionals.

When Jane opened the door, a small furry ball darted in and out of their legs, excitedly yipping a welcome. Jane reached down and petted Jo Friday before closing the door behind them. Maura began to softly coo at the dog, scooping her up and burying her nose in the soft coat.

"You wanna beer?" Jane called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, please." The blonde sat down on the couch, still cuddling Jo Friday. "So, you never told me how your date went with what's-his-name?"

"Derrick." Jane plopped down next to her then took a long pull of beer from the bottle.

"What happened to Michael?"

"Sometimes, Maur, I don't even think you listen to me! Michael was three months ago!"

Maura shrugged. "You don't keep them around long enough for me to remember their names."

Jane playfully swiped at her friend, her fingers trailing down her forearm. "You make me sound like a slut."

Eyes wide, Maura whispered, "You've slept with all of them?"

"What?! No! What's the matter with you?!"

"Well, there is that…uptight…thing…" Maura joked, her lips curving into a smile.

"Seriously, you have issues." Jane swallowed some more beer. "You seeing anyone?"

"Casually."

Smirking, the brunette asked, "Is that your polite way of sayin' 'booty call'?"

"No. I haven't had one of those in several months."

Her eyebrows shot up as she sat up straighter. "Maura Isles…I'm shocked."

"Don't be." She murmured. Jo Friday daintily jumped down from the couch. "You mentioned something on the ride over about going through your clothes for goodwill? Are we going to clean out your closet or not?"

"But I thought you said I was too uptight to be a lesbian." Jane pouted, batting her long lashes.

"I think you're sexually repressed."

Gasping and holding her chest, the brunette flounced back on the couch. "If only I had a lesbian to show-"

"Now you're just being ridiculous. I'll be in the bedroom when you're finished."

Maura rolled her eyes when Jane erupted into a fit of laughter, scaring poor Jo Friday half to death.

A few minutes later Jane entered the room and handed her best friend another cold beer. Maura set it aside on the nightstand, still working on her first one.

"It's your turn." The detective said, gesturing to the Jawbone's Big Jambox on the dresser. "Did you download that song-"

"Judge Press?" Maura asked hesitantly as she set her IPhone down next to the Jawbone and clicked her music icon.

"Judas Priest, Maur, 'Living After Midnight'?"

"Well, no, no, I didn't. It was…offensive…to my ears. I'm sorry, Jane."

"Some people need to broaden their horizons." The brunette muttered as she swung open the closet door and began to contemplate its stuffed contents.

"Really, a _classical_ playlist, again?" When the gentle notes of a piano concerto filled the room, Jane groaned loudly then went over to the dresser and quickly flipped through her best friend's phone. "Oooooh, Maura Isles!" Laughing, she trapped her with brown, teasing eyes. "You have a 'sex playlist'?"

Maura's skin flushed with red as she attempted to retrieve her phone from the Jane's avoiding grasp.

"I've _got_ to hear this…please, _please_?"

The disapproving glare she received was enough for Jane to relent despite the evident signs of pleasure she struggled to contain.

Quirking playfully, the ME's eyebrows lifted while scrolling through her phone. "It's for lesbians only."

The comment, thrown out in gest, nevertheless intrigued Jane. It conjured up vague images of her best friend's hands and mouth, images inducing a decidedly inappropriate response within her. _Christ, I gotta get laid soon, _she thought, discomfort tugging her back.

Presently Maura, oblivious and humming along to Metro Station's 'Shake It', was going through her friend's wardrobe, plucking things off the rod without pause.

"Hey, damnit, I _like_ that-"

Unconcerned, the blonde added the shirt to the growing number collected in her arms. "Why don't you sit on the bed and I'll show you the outfits I think you should donate, okay?"

Begrudgingly, Jane huffed than spun around and scrambled upon the bed, patting the mattress in invitation for Jo Friday to join her. She finished her beer and exchanged her empty bottle for Maura's full one on the nightstand. Leaning back against the headboard with her dog in her lap, Jane felt a contentment steal around her heart. Most people would opine that she was 'wasting' a date night, cleaning out her closet with her best friend as they listened to music and drank beer. For Jane, it was an essential routine that helped keep the darkness of her job at bay.

The next half hour was spent with Maura systematically sorting through Jane's clothes. When Jo Friday started circling in front of the door, she called out to her friend that she was going to take her out. The leash was hanging from the key rack. She took the extra set of keys from it as well.

"Be right back, Maur." A muffled assent from Jane's bedroom reached her ears.

Meanwhile Maura, satisfied with her progress thus far, fetched a new bottle of beer from the kitchen. The lyrics were breathed through slightly parted lips as her movements gained confidence, swiveling her hips to the music as she reentered the bedroom. When Jane returned, she reunited with Maura, not missing a beat of music as she took possession of the blonde's free hand. They danced loosely together, Jane leading them across the plush carpet, one hand pressed against the small of her back. The jazzy number was loaded with piano and electric guitar riffs as a male's scratchy voice sang, "…_she said stop what you're doin' and baby come on home_…_I said talk to me baby_…" Jane spun her around, narrowly evading the small dog excitedly barking near their feet.

Winded but happy, they remained in each other's slack embrace seconds after the song ended. The ME was the first to extract herself, cheeks pink and eyes bright. Jane felt a twinge of regret at the loss of contact. Shaking her head, she decided her mood was being heavily influenced by alcohol and a sexual 'dry spell'. Resolutely she set her beer down. As for the dry spell, she had a 'booty call' list she could consult but the idea didn't hold much appeal.

"Jane, is this a sentimental keepsake?" Maura asked, puzzled as she displayed a men's suit, light blue dress shirt and charcoal gray fedora.

"Halloween costume."

"You dressed in drag? How interesting." Her eyes regarded Jane. "Hmm."

"Hey, I pulled it off!"

"I'm sure you did." She soothed, an enigmatic expression taking over her beautiful features.

Several beers and songs later, the clothes mostly separated into piles, Jane was propping her head up with a tucked pillow, her head at the foot of the bed. Maura was sitting Indian-style in front of her, her blonde head resting against the mattress with her eyes closed. When the notes of a particular began to play, she suddenly jumped up, a muted squeak of excitement escaping her mouth. Bemused, Jane watched her set down the beer and pause the Jawbone, wondering what was going through her friend's mind.

"Press play when I tell you." She instructed, a mischievous glint clear in her face and ducked into the closet with the fedora and men's dress shirt.

A little dazed, Jane tried to make sense of her mood, completely clueless to her friend's intentions. She felt light and heavy, cognizant and befuddled, thrilled and fearful. When Maura called out "Okay", Jane had to shake the inertia and used the remote to press play.

The snarky notes of a saxophone and powerful lungs of Etta James abruptly packed the room. '_I don't want you, to be no slave…I don't want you, to work all day…but I want you to be true…and I just wanna make love to you…love to you…"_

Wearing nothing but a fedora and men's dress shirt, Maura gently opened the closet door and came out. Leaning against the doorjamb, her honey blonde tresses tucked into the hate with attractive tendrils caressing her neck, she kept her eyes hidden under the brim.

_"…all I want to do is wash your clothes…I don't want to keep you indoors…there is nothing for…you to do…but keep me makin' love to you…love to you…"_

Coquettishly her fingers plucked the top button free from its slit as her shoulders glided down the doorjamb. Jane's mouth gaped. Fingers clutching the pillow in her lap, she could do nothing but stare as Maura's hips twisted in time with the music. She found herself captivated by the dark shadow of her cleavage being exposed between her best friend's nimble fingers. Mouth acutely dry, Jane pushed down a swallow.

_"…and I can tell by the way you walk that walk…and I can hear by the way you talk that talk…I can know by the way you treat your girl...that I could give you all the lovin' in the whole wide world…"_

Maura lazily swung away from the closet doorway and sauntered up closer, her fingers freeing another button, a fingertip trailing between the deep cleft between her breasts. She pirouetted, presenting her back to Jane. The shifting light blue material wasn't so baggy that Jane couldn't see the curve of her friend's ass, the indention of her small waist. Maura looked over her shoulder, the brim of the hat still covering her eyes as she moved to the rhythm, punctuating the singer's words with sharp, clean motions of her taut body. The blonde, teasingly, moved her shoulders, shrugging off the shirt until it hung under the distinct slashes of her shoulder blades. The angles and dips of flexing skin held Jane prisoner. The fact that she was braless made Jane exhale in a whimper.

_"…all I wanna do, wanna do is cook your bread…just to make sure you're well fed…I don't want you sad and blue…and I just wanna make love to you…love to you…"_

When the song finally ended all too soon, Jane was thoroughly shell-shocked. Maura's impromptu performance, however capricious, had struck a very criminal chord within the detective, seemingly igniting a fuse of desire the brunette hadn't even known existed.

She tossed the hat in her best friend's direction, unmindful of Jane's obvious loss of dexterity as it sailed past her. While the detective's hungry eyes perused the erotic sight of creamy thighs darting in and out of shirttails, Maura was stepping away.

Blinking, Jane sagged back against the mattress. After years of friendship, it was like her vision magically transmuted. The effects of such a revelation seeped into her chest and spread southward, its heated wake fluttering inside her lower abdomen.

Maura Isles' sexy exhibition had been spontaneous, an event Jane couldn't recall ever previously happening in her presence. Always so self-possessed, the ME never hinted at the intimate details of her dating life, merely giving her best friend curt summaries of dates if asked. A thumb's up or down was sufficient enough. Now, watching Maura duck back into the closet, Jane was left to ponder another layer of her friend's personality of which she had heretofore been completely ignorant.

Maura Isles was viscerally sexy.

And Jane felt the reverberations of the erogenous fact hit her in places never before breached by the honey blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Softballs and Leprechauns

Chapter 2

The next day found Jane sprawled out on her bed with her head shoved under a pillow. Against the dip of her waist nestled the firm, warm buttocks of a sleeping ME. Jane turned her head, pushing the pillow away. Her eyes flickered open, adjusting to the dimness. Strands of honey blonde were draped over the velvety expanse of a half-covered shoulder, reaching out and tickling Jane's forearm. Maura was resting on her side, away from her. The thin, worn t-shirt she had leant her was about two sizes too big, yawning open at the back. Jane's eyes were suddenly fastened on the exposed flesh, watching the even rise and fall of Maura's breathing. Jane slinked back as stealthily as possible.

The remnants of last night's self-awareness shot through the detective with a painful accuracy, leaving behind a panicky and shaky sense of incredulity. In the near full light of day her brain shied away from such a fruitless quest, believing in the notion that there was a highly simple explanation for her reactions of last night and this morning. Often repeated, the banal clarifications of too much drink and a current sexless existence merely served to hamper their momentum and Jane was finding it increasingly harder to hold onto them. The concept of desiring her best friend after all this time rattled her sense of self. Looking more closely, even Jane admitted their friendship was lacking…traditional boundaries at times.

More often than not, sleepovers at each other's abodes, an abundance of innuendo accompanied by fleeting touches, and the sheer frequency that they shared the same space testified to a very special, mutual bond. The fact that both of them had always kept a foot out the door in their romantic liaisons only seemed to solidify the impression of their shared intimacy. Surely such behavior tipped the scales of the average friendship. Jane closed her eyes, willing herself to calm such anxiety-ridden thoughts.

Maura was stirring, softly awakening, not a rare sight for Jane except for the foreign interest pervading her mind. She watched as her best friend unfurled her body, stretching cramped limbs. The t-shirt rode up her arched back, revealing the delicate waistband of green panties poking out from under the sheet. Jane nudged backwards, slightly desperate to put even more space between. Misjudging the size of the mattress, Jane's hips slid off the edge and her body followed. She landed on the floor with a surprised "ooooffff", dragging the comforter off the bed with her.

"Jane? Are you alright?" Maura was leaning over the side of the bed, a concerned look on her face.

The swells of her best friend's breasts straining against the dangerously low t-shirt's collar was a sight that made the detective bite back a groan of irritation and fascination. She looked away and nodded, wishing the floor would just open wide and take her back to the time when Maura's breasts weren't on her radar. When Maura scrambled up, intending to give assistance, the brunette quickly stood, folds of the comforter pressed into her chest by spastic fingers. If she noticed her friend's odd behavior, the ME gave no sign. Her welcoming smile was the same as always, the warmth in her eyes unchanged. The difference, Jane discovered, was her own response, how her heart thudded with increased emphasis, how tiny shocks zinged along her skin.

Maura checked the time, a small gasp exiting her opened lips. "I need to go home and get ready."

"For what?"

Smiling, she adjusted the voluminous t-shirt as she gathered up her things which were neatly draped on a hanger dangling from the bathroom door. "Got a date but don't worry, I'll make your game this afternoon."

"With who?"

"Whom, Jane, _with whom_." Ignoring the other woman's snort, she continued, "Someone I met at the symposium last month, the one you didn't want to go to with me?"

"Slicing and dicing your cadaver? The do's and don'ts?"

Maura's tinkling laughter from behind the closed bathroom door infused Jane and she found herself inexplicably yearning to hear it again. _Snap outta it Rizzoli! What in the hell's the matter with you?_

"If you're referring to Professor Corwin Nichols' lecture on whether forensic psychologist are 'hired guns'-"

"-or play a legitimate and critical role in the judicious process?" The surprised look on the blonde's face was priceless when she exited the bathroom, fully clothed sans high heels. "I pay attention." Jane whispered.

"Are you playing at Dedham?"

"Yeah, at two o'clock, the Barnes Memorial Field." Jane fidgeted. "Let me know if you can't make it."

Maura looked at her sideways, a question crinkling on her brow. "Why wouldn't I?"

Feeling juvenile with a hint of embarrassment thrown in, the detective hurried to convey nonchalance. "Well, you do have a date." She wiggled her brows. "Might turn into more. I, of all people, understand the need to break a drought, so don't even think twice-"

A grin hovered over Maura's lips though she fought to keep it from showing. "What makes you think I'm in a drought?"

Jane managed to control her surprise. "I recall someone confessin' that it had been _'several months'_ since their last booty call."

"I guess it depends upon your definition of 'drought'."

"Well, all the same-"

Maura frowned, taking Jane's hand in hers unexpectedly. "You're my best friend, Jane. You mean more to me than a booty call."

"Oh, geez, let's not go all Steel Magnolias, Maur." When her friend simply stared back at her, Jane sighed. "The Julia Robert's movie we watched last week? 'Weezer, yah know I love you more than my luggage.'"

"'You are evil and you are going to hell'?"

The corners of her mouth rose as she tried unsuccessfully to suppress her amusement. "'You are evil and you must be destroyed.'"

Maura smiled. "You've seen it like thirty times, Jane."

Frankie and Frost were already at the ballpark when Jane pulled up. She had declined to share a ride with them, unwilling to be trapped by circumstances if the need arose. Jo Friday, tail wagging furiously, bounded out of the car. Jane slung her softball backpack over one shoulder then locked the car doors. Even during peak hours, parking spaces were plentiful. The long walk provided an opportunity to stretch her legs after the thirty minute drive. Jo Friday certainly didn't complain; she squatted on the first patch of green she saw, nearly jerking the unbalanced Jane forward.

Maura had texted her about forty minutes ago relaying that she would be there before 'tip-off' which caused the brunette to smile wide. The emotional turmoil that had boiled over from the night before to spill into the morning had lessened to such a degree, Jane could scoff about it under the bright afternoon sun. There was a game to be played and she was looking forward to using the 2011 Salvo composite bat she had bought online from someone looking to upgrade. New, it went for about two hundred dollars but she had gotten it for half that amount. Granted, there were scratches but no dents. The previous owner had even expertly re-taped the handle, an added bonus.

Jane slipped on a pair of sunglasses, adjusted the weight of the pack, and then urged her dog to hurry. Within minutes she located which field her team was playing on and could just make out the familiar forms of her partner and brother warming up outside the fence. Jane quickly set up Jo's water and outside mat under the tree by the dugout. Her eyes scanned the bleachers, looking for golden strands or perhaps a floppy hat. The faint ping in her chest was easily squelched.

Ten minutes later she still couldn't find Maura and the ping morphed into a pang, mocking her earlier indifference. As she warmed up with Frankie, she ensured herself a clear view of the bleachers, her eyes inexorably drawn in that direction. _Jesus, I'm actin' like some kid…it's not like she hasn't been late before…it's not a big deal, it's not-_

"Jane!"

The sound of Maura's voice instantly washed over Jane, calming and exciting her at the same time. She signaled to her brother that she was done then jogged up to the fence behind home plate, cradling her glove against her chest. Wearing a simple, light sun dress and modest pumps, the ME looked as fresh and as inviting as springtime. Jane stretched her hand over her head and curled two fingers around a link in the fence. The smile on Maura's face dazzled her and for a second or two, Jane could only swallow, incapable of words.

"I brought a...friend."

The words were like bugs nibbling at her brain. She experienced the compelling urge to scratch at her scalp to relieve the unpleasant, prickling sensation Maura's declaration had left. Her best friend had brought a date to her game, a rare event. Jane struggled to quash the heat boiling just under the surface of her skin. She kept her eyes trained on Maura's twinkling green ones, too afraid to look anywhere else.

A response was expected from her and the brunette struggled to push words past her clenched jaw. "That's good, Maur." The ME didn't seem to notice how the words sounded like rusted nails being pulled from a two-by-four.

"She's at the concession stand but should be back soon." Maura glanced over her shoulder then turned back, her grin broadening. "She's the redhead heading this way."

Jane's eyes jerked then widened as her heart was squeezed like an orange. "Uh…wow."

"Jasmine, this is my best friend, Jane Rizzoli."

"J-Jasmine, is it?" Jane stuttered. "Nice to meet you."

The petite ginger-haired woman stood nearly a foot shorter than the brunette. She was wearing an ice blue sleeveless shirt that matched her eyes. Other than that, the rest of the details slipped through Jane's attention.

"I've heard a lot about you, Detective Rizzoli. I should admit I'm a little intimidated."

The statement intended to allay fears, to garner acceptance and all it did to Jane was raise her hackles. _I just bet you're intimidated. What kind of name is Jasmine anyway? Fuckin' strippers', that's who!_

"It'll pass." She said, winking. "Game's about to start. I better go."

Jane gathered up Jo as she waited for the team that just finished their game to file out of the dugout. She joked and teased several of the players while keeping a studious eye on the medical examiner. Once inside the dugout Jane threaded her thick hair through the back of her ball cap and tucked in the wayward strands.

"Who's that with Maura?" Frost asked, spitting out sunflower shells.

"You really need to learn how to do that. Put some attitude into it, will ya?"

Frost rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Jasmine." She couldn't help the sour inflection she spun on the stranger's name.

"Do we hate her?" He asked mildly.

"Of course not, I barely know the woman. They met at that forensic thing last month Maura went to. Evidently she's intimidated by me."

"Already? Damn, Jane-"

Scowling, Jane hissed, "I just met her."

"Whatta we talkin' about?" Frankie said, skillfully expelling a stream of spit.

"Maura brought a date and Jane seems a little-"

"Shut up! If she wants a stripping leprechaun it's none of my business."

Impressed, Frankie commented, "Go Maura!"

Frost fist bumped Jane's brother and walked away towards the bats.

Jane concentrated on playing softball. She didn't notice how Maura was engaged in conversation with the leprechaun, not even stopping long enough to watch Jane at bat. Ignorant of the smiles lighting up the medical examiner's face and the delighted laughter falling from her lips, Jane played softball. When she struck out a second time, she nearly threw her new bat against the chain-link fence.

"Go get 'em, Jane!" Maura yelled, unaware that the detective was walking back to the dugout. The oversight grated on Jane's nerves.

The next time Jane stepped up to the plate, she kept one foot out of the batter's box and stared at Maura's profile. Already tight, the grip on her bat increased. Finally, she turned away, a burning sensation in her lower stomach fueling her anger. She squared up her shoulders, exhaled slowly and prepared to knock the hell out of the ball.

She struck out. Again.

Enduring several minutes of postgame teasing, Jane searched for Maura in the crowd. As quickly as possible she collected Jo and her backpack, darting through the people between her and the medical examiner.

"Hey." She breathed, Jo squirming in her arm.

Jasmine immediately backed away when she saw the little dog, a look of absolute fear etched across her face.

Maura affectionately petted Jo as she said, "Not your best performance."

The petulance was overwhelming as the multitude of childish remarks clogged her brain. The brunette forced herself to count to five before commenting. "No. It wasn't." She was pleased with her even delivery but she was far from perfect. Jane had witnessed the redhead's nervousness. "Would you like to hold her?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Mission and a Case

Chapter3

Jane was hiding in the ladies' room. She wasn't proud of it, pacing and biting her thumbnail. _Big, bad detective..._she thought with more than a littler derision. _So, what…you might be bisexual…half the fucking department thinks I'm gay anyway. And it's Maura Isles! Who wouldn't bat for the other team?_ The last thought, unfortunately, reminded her of The Leprechaun. Jane abruptly stopped in front of the mirror and evaluated her reflection with more criticism than a character in a Housewives' episode. The purple shirt was pressed. Her finger snapped open a button to reveal a shadowy hint of cleavage. Jane blushed, half-tempted to redo it. _She's a lesbian, she'll look._ The thought sent all manner of quivers through her body. Today her black, curly hair was parted on the side. Suddenly she wished she had pulled it back in a sleek ponytail to accentuate her neck and chest. The black denim pants hugged low on her hips, completely showing off their length and shape.

Two days had come and gone since the softball game, two days of avoidance and self-doubt. Her entire perspective had been blown off its axis. One day she was straight and the next…she wanted Maura. When she backtracked over the 'evidence' of their friendship, Jane had to slowly admit that there was always an attraction. She had assumed her lack of commitment was a by-product of the job, one foot out the door at all times just in case things went south. _What if…what if Maura…were the reason I've never gotten really close to any of the men I've dated? _ Overcome by the implications, Jane's mind reeled away. Deliberating over her appearance seemed a much safer pursuit.

_What am I doing?! You're attractive, smart, strong! Jesus, you didn't obsess this much with guys for fuck's sake! Yeah, okay, they're easier. _Jane snorted, turning to the side to check out her ass. _Okay, okay…my ass…nice. Yeah, Maura's gonna wanna grab…_The image of her best friend's hands doing just that made Jane breathless. As much as she wanted to linger, the detective felt the creeping little feet of responsibility stepping on her conscience. Sighing, Jane left the bathroom and headed for the morgue. It didn't occur to her until she bounded down the stairs that she wasn't going there for work-related reasons.

Of course the room was cold. It was a morgue but Jane, in her haste to see the medical examiner, had neglected to retrieve the light hoodie hanging from the back of her chair. Consequently, when she felt the blast of frigid air envelope her, goose bumps erupted along her arms. The thin shirt did little to hide rapidly erect nipples, a fact that, days ago, would have been irrelevant. Today, it boosted her confidence.

"Is that his gall bladder?" She asked in way of greeting.

Honey strands were impeccably arranged in tight chignon as the doctor leaned over the decedent, concentrating. Jane felt a fleeting desire to unravel the artful arrangement and run her long fingers through those luxurious tresses.

"It's the appendix. I don't know why you continue to confuse the two." Maura straightened and looked at her best friend with humor. "They look absolutely nothing alike."

Jane shrugged, unconcerned. "And that's why you have all those letters after your name, Maur."

Removing her latex gloves, the medical examiner turned away from the table and began peeling off the smock.

"So, what brings you down here?"

"Who's the stiff?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Detective Thompson's case."

"We missed you last-"

"I told you I had a date." The impish grin crossing her face caused Jane's insides to twist with apprehension.

"Yeah, with the leprechaun, I know. That's like twice in four days."

Sighing she's expression turned stern. "Her name is Jasmine-"

"A _leprechaun stripper_, pardon me."

The corners of Maura's mouth quirked in amusement. "She's lovely."

Jane laughed outright, her hand trailing down the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry, Maur, but I keep seeing her straddling some pole with a box of cereal in her hand."

Maura's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "I'm not certain why cereal is germane-"

"I'm just being silly, Maur. Anyway, I wanted-"

"I'm seeing her tonight." She announced, a slightly conniving timbre lifting her words. "Why don't you meet us for drinks?"

"Whaaat?" The brunette stalled, taken aback. The conversation had taken a decidedly wrong, wrong turn, so very far away from what was swirling in her mind. The hard knot in her stomach returned, twisting painfully with the news.

Maura cocked her head to one side. "Are you alright, Jane?" She placed the back of her hand to the detective's forehead, evading her space.

Stepping back, she blurted, "You're buying."

"I just know the both of you will really hit off. At the baseball diamond-"

"You really like her, don't you?" _What the fuck is the matter with my mouth?!_

Maura's dimples showed. "I think…" Coyly she tapped a fingertip to her lower lip. "…it's too soon to tell. But she knows how to kiss."

It was too much, too soon. The flare of challenge smoldered inside Jane. Visions of demonstrating exactly just how Maura should be kissed taunted the detective. _Little leprechaun lips?!_ Unconsciously her slender body canted towards the medical examiner, the pull proving to be irresistible. Green eyes imperceptibly widened as her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip. Jane's intense eyes followed the movement, shimmering with repressed desire.

Inches apart, the detective whispered, "I seriously doubt it." When Maura only blinked in response, Jane, grasping at straws quoted, "'A woman like you…should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.'"

Although she couldn't have guess why those words tumbled from her mouth, the ME's reaction wasn't expected. Maura was laughing, loosely covering her mouth with one hand while the other firmly clasped with Jane's.

"You're quoting Rhett Butler in 'Gone With the Wind'!" Pulling her into a warm embrace, Maura tucked her chin over Jane's shoulder, whispering, "Such a romantic for a tough detective."

The heavy press of her best friend's breasts against hers, the clean and crisp scent of her skin conspired to undo Jane. Instinctively her arms tightened around Maura's slight frame, fingers spreading wide against her back. The contrast between their bodies sent tiny, thrilling shockwaves through Jane wherever they touched.

"Um, Jane…?" Maura's tone was a little confused, hesitant.

Blushing, the brunette dropped her arms and stepped back, unable to look at the ME. _Shit, shit, think asshole!_ "Well, um, ok…It was a trivia question at the bar last night." _Fucking so lame, Rizzoli._

She practically fell over her own feet leaving.

Maura eyes remained fix in the spot Jane had been long after her best friend made a hasty retreat.

The wind from the harbor wreaked havoc with Jane's hair, long tendrils whipping the sides of her face, tangling in her sunglasses. Maura had arrived at the crime scene minutes before the detectives, looking entirely too composed. Frost was hurling over the metal railing. Korsak was talking to the uniforms who answered the call. As for Jane, she was…hovering.

The victim was on his back, headless and handless. Blood congealed in smeared puddles around his body, seeping into the brick promenade. No identification, jewelry were found at the scene but Jane had sent some patrolmen to canvas every garbage receptacle within a two block radius.

"He wore a wedding ring as well as one on his right middle." Maura spoke, balanced on four inch Jimmy Choo's as she squatted next to the body.

"Maura, you're gonna get blood all over your skirt if you're not careful."

"Mmmm." She stood up, tape measure in hand, and walked around to the other side of the body, next to Jane. "The band-width is approximately two centimeters wider on the right hand. And he's missing his belt."

"Probably ivy league school ring. He's wearing a silk suit-"

"Valentino, silk shantung. Starts around a thousand dollars."

Korsak ambled up, greeting the doctor. "Be careful around all that blood, doctor. Wouldn't want to get any on those pretty shoes."

"Thank you, Vince. I'll be very cautious."

Jane huffed. "I tell you basically the same thing-"

"I got the unis' statements which coincided with the second wave and the EMT's."

Scowling at the ME's dimpled smile, Jane told Korsak, "Call Officer Nickelson and tell him to let his guys know we're looking for a men's belt, high-end."

"Okay, okay, I'm good now."

Jane grinned as Frost joined them, stopping well away from the body. "Is it easier to handle on an empty stomach?"

Korsak turned away, punching numbers in his phone.

Noticing the ME's body shift, Jane offered her hand to help her up. Their eyes met for an instant and the detective had to remind herself to breathe.

"Barry, I have some antiemetic-"

"Uh, thanks, doc, I'm good."

"You have a time of death?" Jane asked, her voice a little raspy.

"His temperature read about eighty-one degrees but it's rather chilly here. Sometime after midnight but I can narrow it down when I get back to the lab."

"Was he killed here?" Frost asked.

"Let me get out the fluorescent spectroscope and check for blood spatter. Since it's a brick surface I don't want to chance missing something."

While the ME opened her kit, Korsak returned. "Word's out what to look for." He scratched the back of his hand, looking off in the distance. "I just don't get it. This is a prominent area with boat docks and luxury condos."

"Business deal gone bad?" Frost speculated.

"Dunno. Hopefully the canvas will turn up something. So, let's split up, gentlemen. You know the drill."

"He was killed here, Jane. Oh, and there was a wet, gel-like substance on the bottom of his shoes. I collected a sample and run some tests when I get back."

"Thanks, Maur."

Hours later, the detectives reconvened at the precinct, comparing notes and writing on the murder board. Jane had texted the ME about lunch but Maura hadn't answered. Assuming she was elbow-deep in a chest cavity, the brunette had picked up a salad for her and kept it in the break room refrigerator. All three of them had struck out knocking on doors and talking to local businesses. Korsak offered to revisit some of the closest establishments later in the evening.

Finally there was a lull and Jane took the opportunity to dash downstairs with lunch. When she reached the morgue, the ME wasn't in the lab. Jane went to her office and was surprised to find Maura seated at her desk, huskily speaking into a phone. She knew it was a personal call if the relaxed posture and intimate tone of the blonde were any indications. Jane froze, hating herself for the indecision. All she could do was breathe past the constriction of her throat, past the sinking feeling in her stomach. When she heard Maura's low laugh, the palpable urge to escape fiercely descended upon her. Something must have given her away because green eyes were suddenly looking at her with surprise. The roaring sound in Jane's ears prevented her from hearing what Maura was saying into the phone but she quickly ended the call and stood up.

"Sorry." Maura offered, self-conscious.

"I...brought you…a salad."

Taking the bag from Jane's numb fingers, the ME said, "That was sweet of you, Jane, but Jasmine stopped by…" Her voice trailed off, a distressed look overtaking her features. "…Is something wrong?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The lump in her throat was prize-worthy.

"No, of course not! What could be wrong?" The words were rushed, too guttural. Jane cleared her throat, eyes trained somewhere beyond honey-colored hair. _Move feet! Move, move, move!_ Everything inside of Jane was screaming at her to leave.

"You seem to be…upset." Maura moved in closer, slowly held her friend's hand. "What's the matter?"

Jane felt nauseous, angry, and hurt. Limp, her hand was cradled within the ME's warm ones, her thumb lightly rubbing across the detective's knuckles. The soft concern in Maura's green eyes pierced the brunette's heart. A few days that look would have been enough but now everything had changed. Jane wanted those hands to keep traveling up her arms, encircling her neck. She wanted to feel the heat and texture of their lips opening, of their tongues touching. The way her body strained against her control was entirely alien. Heat infused her as her rapid beating heart pumped blood through her veins, making her skin tingle.

The silence persisted and the bittersweet pain in Jane's chest blossomed. Dark eyes probed confused green ones, seeking an answer, a sign, a glimmer. Maura's fingers gripped tighter then slowly moved up the detective's forearms. Jane stepped closer, her hands finding a perch on Maura's hips. Tentatively, the ME's hands wound around her best friend's shoulders and drew her near. She settled her cheek softly against Jane's, her short breaths brushing against the exposed skin of her neck.

"You're my best friend, Jane. Let me help."

It was a testimony to strength of Jane's composure that she kept the tears at bay and eased into the blow. She kept her muscles relaxed, not fighting the frissons of pain. When the time seemed appropriate, Jane withdrew, her face expressionless.

Maura whispered, "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I forgot the salad dressing."

Jane sat in her car and stared at the text from Maura. She was parked down the street, a few minutes late. The scene in the morgue kept replaying in her mind. Her hand trembled as she raked it through her hair. Honestly, she was scared. Nothing made sense and everything was crystal clear. There was no plan albeit not from lack of trying. The possible scenarios of tonight's meeting merely served to further scramble Jane's brains.

_Hope you can still make it. Jasmine is excited to spend time with you. –M_

A long, exhausted sigh left her, filling the interior with its density and tragic pitch. All she really wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Jo Friday than fall into a dreamless sleep. Maura would forgive her for canceling at the last minute. Truthfully Jane didn't care. Foremost, she was the medical examiner's best friend and Maura had done nothing to forsake that bond. _Just get through it._ The thought of seeing them, together and cozy, unleashed a shot of anger within the detective. It straightened her spine as she got out of the vehicle, reinforced the gleam of resilience in her brown eyes as she confidently strode down the sidewalk. _You suffered a minor set-back today. You can't win all the time. Fucking leprechaun. Bitch better be ready._

They were sitting on the same side of the table when Jane, smiling, walked up unannounced. She sat directly across from Maura's date and eased back in her chair, the picture of blasé.

"Nice to see you again, Jasmine." She said, offering her hand. Which, incidentally, wasn't taken.

"I'm sorry, "the redhead demurred, "I just washed my hands."

"Maura probably has some latex gloves in her purse?" Jane replied, her tone helpful.

"She's…allergic." The medical examiner explained, looking at the smaller woman, a kind smile on her face.

"Maura said you two met at the symposium?"

"Yes, we did."

Jane decided to invite Detective Rizzoli to the party. She had no problem whatsoever asking question upon question. "What do you do?"

"She's a forensic psychologist!" Maura extolled, squeezing the redhead's tiny hand which made the detective's jaw muscle flex.

"Hired gun! What a way to make a livin', eh?"

Jasmine's lips looked a little pale to Jane.

"Actually, no, I'm a legitimate psychologist with two degrees in-"

"Is Jasmine a family name?" Jane rested her chin in her palm as she leaned an elbow on the table. She caught her friend's attention and her mood rose a notch as she recognized the sparkle of amusement in those green eyes.

"Um, no…it isn't."

"I was tellin' Maur the other day it sounded like a stri-"

"Jasmine's testified in some of the biggest cases in California." Maura interrupted, frowning at Jane.

"Do you like music, Jasmine? Maura loves music."

The redhead was getting frustrated, an endless source of entertainment for Jane. She answered questions like she was on the stand, which was understandable. However, the forensic psychologist had always been prepped for a trial by a team of lawyers. Jane, she wasn't a lawyer.

"Yes."

"What's your favorite?"

"Jane, you sound as if you're interrogating her." Maura admonished.

Smiling apologetically, she replied, "Sorry, it just kicks in when I get monosyllable answers. Occupational hazards, huh, Jazz? I question and you give one word answers."

Maura's eyes narrowed in warning. Jane ignored her,

"Jasmine. My name's Jasmine."

The waiter cut in with the couples' drinks and Jane placed her order.

"Don't like nicknames?"

"No."

"I am learning so much about you." Jane enthused, her expression aglow with innocence. "Have you taken Maura dancing yet?"

"I'm not a very good dancer, I'm afraid."

"That's too bad, Jasmine." Looking contemplative, the detective waited a few seconds then snapped her fingers. "Maybe Maura can teach you! She's a wonderful dancer. Saturday night we were cleaning out my closet and she-"

"_Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?_" Maura hissed, the facsimile of a smile occupying her lips.

Without ceremony the brunette's arm was firmly jerked by a very agitated ME. Had her natural stride not been so long, Maura would have been dragging her into the bathroom.

"You better tell me what is going on, right now!"

"I was talking to your…girlfriend?"

Maura's eyes glittered angrily. "You're behaving badly, Jane, which isn't out of the ordinary, but I usually know the reason behind such-"

Airily, Jane said, "She's not much of a conversationalist. If I left it up to her, we'd still be staring at each other. And, by the way, Maur, her eyes are kinda lopsided-"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Hey, there's no need to go all Mom on me."

Maura, shaking with repressed emotion, claimed the space in front of her friend, nearly bumping chests. "Tell. Me. What's. Wrong."

The vision of Maura Isles on the verge of exploding transfixed Jane. It was powerful and alluring.

"She's a cross between Howie Mandell, the Lucky Charms dude, and some over-the-hill coked out chick who dances on Tuesday afternoons! Maura, I know you can do better!"

A small chuckle broke the silence. Jane's lips twitched as she watched Maura try to explain.

"It's not…funny…at all." Maura slapped back a fugitive laugh and waited for the impulse to pass. "It's just…I finally got…the cereal analogy."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Breaks

Chapter 4

The laughter gently ebbed away leaving them with a lengthening silence. Perhaps it was the words left unsaid or the tenuousness of the mood, whatever the reason, they gravitated towards one another. Maura's hazel eyes probed the detective's, not quite inquisitive, more drawn, as if the action was compulsive. They were inches apart from touching. Jane's heart galloped away, whether in trepidation or eagerness, she couldn't discern. The room felt small all of the sudden. Peripheral details blurred and background noises dissipated while the two women continued to lock gazes, the need readily apparent and the purpose unknown.

The door was flung open and both women guiltily sprang apart, color infusing their cheeks. Maura leaned against the edge of a sink while turning in the direction of the untimely disruption. Her stomach dropped a little when she recognized the red hair and snapping blue eyes of Maura's leprechaun.

"Your behavior is insulting." The muted, vicious words were directed at the detective.

Before the forensic psychologist could burst a blood vessel, Jane endeavored to diffuse the brewing confrontation. "I'm…sorry?" The apology may have vastly improved the deteriorating situation had it been delivered more as a statement and not a question.

Jasmine took the four steps that separated them, jabbing a finger up at Jane's face. "I have tolerated your obsequious tone and juvenile insults for the sake of my relationship with Maura. _For the last time, Detective Rizzoli_."

Jane glanced at her best friend, eyebrows heavenward. The ME's face and neck were beet red, angry puffs of air being compulsorily exhaled through flaring nostrils. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Jane wanted to remind Maura of the yoga breathing technique she was always extolling but she didn't think it would have reaped an iota of appreciation.

"Jasmine."

Unable to help herself, Jane's eyes snapped back to the leprechaun then returned to her friend, completely absorbed in the unfolding drama. The medical examiner's angry tone was thinly covered with inflated patience.

When she had her date's attention, Maura succinctly pronounced, "What do you want?"

The shock was plainly written all over mottled features, her mouth closing into a thin, white line. "That's a question perhaps you need to ask yourself, Maura. When you're prepared to apologize, I'll be at the table." Pointedly she shot a disgusted look at Jane who was valiantly covering a laugh with an unsuccessful cough. "I trust Jane won't be joining us."

"Wait." The steely command even surprised the detective. Jasmine paused at the door, only partially facing them.

"You…you're the one who won't be joining…_us_. I'm sorry, Jasmine."

_Holy shit! _The thrill of her friend's words pulsed through Jane's limb. A warmth invaded her chest and throat, only partly due to gratitude.

The forensic psychologist appeared to briefly debate the merits of prolonging the one-sided discussion. Looking away, Jane experienced a niggling of discomfort for the awkward woman's predicament. As Maura's friend she felt compelled to at least offer something in the way of support and understanding.

"Maybe you two need a moment-"Jane ventured, but Jasmine cut her off.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that conciliatory gesture five minutes ago."

"You insuffer-"

"_Maura!_" Jane interjected, vaguely signaling with her hand. "Don't. It's okay. I'm gonna head on out while-"

"I'll make this easier for _both_ of you!" Jasmine irately announced, than flounced out of the restroom without looking back.

Gripping the edge of the sink, Maura was staring down at her feet. The stillness, after so many dramatic undercurrents, seemed to amplify every noise. For her to stand idly by while her best friend struggled with unknown repercussions was unconscionable to Jane. She wanted to reach out and smother her with a sympathetic hug but Maura looked closed off, not heartbroken, but perhaps a touch resigned. Desperate to allay whatever put her friend into a moment of depression, Jane resorted to humor.

"I'm sorry to say, Maura, but she _was not_ magically delicious and I wouldn't steal her lucky charms if she were the last stripping leprechaun in the universe."

At first, Jane panicked when the ME began to slowly shake her bent head. Anxious, the brunette's fingers reached towards her, fluttering over her crossed arms. Maura's shoulders started quivering. Jane immediately ran soothing palms over them using gentle coos to placate her.

"Oh, Maur, it's okay. I'm sorry…shhh, don't…you want me bring her back?"

The second Maura's barked laughter filled the enclosed space, relief washed over the detective. Without warning, she lightly launched herself towards Jane, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing her close. Bemused, the brunette returned the embrace, burying her nose in the scented silkiness of honey hair.

"I'm so, so glad you're my friend, Jane." Maura whispered into her ear, lips lightly brushing against skin.

Jane, imbued with the poignant declaration, pushed aside the apprehension. There would be time to examine the myriad of feelings zigzagging from her heart to her head later, after she fulfilled the role of best friend. Regardless of the change within her, Jane could not afford to lose sight of their friendship, the touchstone that had navigated her through so many emotional tornadoes.

"Whatta say to a couple more martinis? Maybe somethin' to eat?"

Pulling back, their lower bodies intimately anchored, Maura's smile was buoyant and went straight to the brunette's lower regions. Jane stiffened and dropped her hands from around the ME's small waist. The unexpected response between her legs, swift and rousing, caused an instant of self-consciousness. She almost believed her best friend could feel the tremors shooting down her thighs. Try as she might, the brunette could not step back and Maura didn't appear to widen the distance between them either. They stood together, sharing body heat without the benefit of touching.

"We should…go." The blonde mumbled, scrutinizing her friend intently.

Jane nodded, not trusting herself to speak. With every nerve ending in her body pinpointing the medical examiner, the last thing she wanted to do was walk away. Yet, Maura had not given her any signal that an advancement would be welcomed. Swallowing the confessional words fizzing in her throat, Jane yanked open the bathroom door and held it open for her friend.

They reseated themselves at the table. A reassured server sidled up, took their drink order, promising to return with menus.

"So…" Jane prompted, holding up the caramel-apple martini she had ordered earlier. "What should we drink to?"

Maura pursed her lips, glass in hand. "To…you. To you, Jane."

The following morning Jane stopped by the café to have coffee with her mother. While she waited in line, she received a text from Maura, informing her she had some preliminary autopsy findings for the John Doe case from yesterday. Frankie strolled up, poking her in the ribs and dodging away from her errant elbow.

"Hey, there, watch yourself, big sister!"

"Ass." She muttered, turning her back on him.

Not to be denied, he danced around her, just out of reach. "C'mon, what you got? Oh, just missed. You're not fast-_oooommmmfff"_

"You were saying?" She murmured near his head.

Doubled-over, holding his stomach, Frankie gasped, "Lucky punch."

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that."

"Janie! Stop pickin' on your brother. For cryin' out loud, can't you guys act your age for once?"

The siblings grumbled quietly without further displays of physical abuse.

"Hey, Ma." Jane said, handing her mother a ten dollar bill. "Can I get a vanilla latte with soy milk, no sweetener? And, I guess I want mine…black. And whatever the nitwit wants."

"Oh, I'm touched." He crooned, palms crossed over his chest. "I'm hungry too."

"Just hurry up, jackass. Maura has somethin' for me."

Frankie, far from Angela's hearing range, mumbled, "You wish."

Slow, Jane turned around and pinned her brother with a belligerent glare. "Care to repeat that?"

Smiling, at a safe distance, Frankie whispered, "You heard me."

Before she could properly retort, Angela was setting down their order as Frankie plucked a doughnut from a platter.

"Thanks, Ma. I'll see you tonight."

"Maura coming?"

Jane frowned. "Doesn't she always?"

Frankie snickered but she still made out the _"You wish."_

Maura was in her office filling out paperwork, engrossed. Jane paused at the doorway, the greeting dying on her lips at the picture of the ME. Her bottom lip was tucked behind her front teeth as she concentrated, the graceful arcs of her eyebrows flat-lined. She was wearing a lavender blouse with three buttons unhooked, a delicate gold chain disappearing down the valley of her breasts. The expensive ink pen poised between her index and middle finger moved from side to side.

Jane cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

"Good morning and thank you." Gratefully she accepted the cardboard cup, taking an immediate sip. "You remembered the cinnamon."

Shrugging, she sat down on the edge of Maura's desk. "Ma was wondering if you were gonna make it tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

The detective squirmed, noncommittal. When her friend's eyes wouldn't relent, Jane muttered, "I thought…maybe…you made up with Jasmine?"

Maura leaned back in her chair, crossing her thighs. The playful expression occupying her face didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. She set her pen down, then immediately wrapped a finger around the gold chain, running it back and forth in front of her chest. Jane was mesmerized, her eyes following helplessly.

"Although you weren't exemplifying your best behavior, she was rather…boorish, I'm afraid."

"Oh." It wasn't much but it was all she could muster.

Maura elegantly stood, planting her palms on the desk, leaning forward, head cocked slightly to one side. The brunette was afforded the tantalizing view of enviable cleavage and her mouth didn't hesitate to go dry.

"How goes the dating front for you, Jane?"

"Huh?" Her dark chocolate eyes hastily found sparkling green ones. _Is she flirting with me? Please let her be flirting with me._ "Dating? No…no, I'm not dating anyone."

"And why is that?" Maura's voice was husky.

Drawn in, Jane leaned closer, her fingers tapping lightly on the edge of the desk. _Oh, this feels like flirting._ "Guess I haven't found the right woman yet."

The medical examiner inhaled unsteadily, slowly closing than opening her eyes. Regaining some of her composure, she teased back, "So, you're expanding the dating pool? I could set you up…?"

"I saw your last one, Maur, and it's gotta be said…your taste in women is suspect." Jane drily rejoined.

The deep rumble of laughter softly caressed Jane's face. Sultry tones accented the lilting quality of her voice, capturing Jane's imagination. She wanted to experience that laugh again and again.

"Perhaps then, you should set me up?" Maura walked around the desk and leaned her hip against it, facing her friend's side. Crossing her arms, she leaned forward, the tip of her nose touching silky black hair. "Do you have someone in mind, Jane?"

"Dr. Isles, I have the lab results…" Susie Chang entered the office but her step faltered and her voice waned, unsure of her reception. "Pardon me, I can come back."

Apparently at ease, Maura smiled as she bade the criminalist to enter. Moving away from the detective, she said, "Not at all, Criminalist Chang. Thank you for delivering them."

"Of course, Dr. Isles. Also, I noticed that your signature is required to close out the Thompson case from last week. I took the liberty of bringing it to you to sign."

"Here you are." Maura returned the signed documents and nodded goodbye.

"Are those for me?" Jane asked, pointing with her chin.

The ME opened up the folder and quickly scanned a few papers. "No red flags." When Jane groaned, Maura said, "But I did find something. John Doe had a laparoscopic appendectomy within the last three to five weeks."

"How does that help?"

"Well, it's an expensive procedure as oppose to the traditional McBurney's incision, commonly known as the grid iron incision. Laparoscopic incisions leave four distinct one inch lines which our John Doe clearly exhibits."

"How do you know when he had the lapa-thingy?"

"It takes about three weeks to recover sufficiently enough regain normal functionality and his scars are still pink."

"Guess I need to start calling hospitals?"

"Try Massachusetts General, Lahey, and Beth Israel first." Jane frowned. "They're prominent in Boston, ranked in the top ten. He was wearing Valentino, Jane. If he had surgery here, I would start with those hospitals first."

"And this is why I love you, Maur!" Jane blurted then whirled away, excited about the lead.

"Oh, I hope it's not the only reason." Maura murmured to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Enlightenment

Chapter 5

Back behind her desk, seated in front of the computer, Maura had yet to reconnect with the files and data transfers piling up. Instead, she was lost in thought. At any time she could delegate most of the responsibility to Criminalist Chang who would have internally squealed with delight. Yet, the ME just sat, doing neither, stuck in some sort of holding pattern. Every time she tried to focus upon a particular thought, it vanished into the strange black hole that was currently her mind. Jane would have joked there was a 'disturbance in the force'. _Jane._

Maura adjusted her hips, leaning on the right side as she propped her elbow on the armrest, supporting her chin in her hand. She retook possession of the pen with her free one, absently twirling it between dexterous fingers. An image of Jane from years ago crystallized in her memory. They were attending a law enforcement picnic. Jane had been sitting under a tree, her back leaning against its trunk, her face in profile. The sun was just beginning to set, an orange and yellow glow suspended above the treetops casting a soft light upon her face. Jane was staring off into the trees, a thoughtful furrow on her brow. Her black hair had been a little longer then, curling wildly after hours of playing softball. It trailed down the slim column of her neck. Maura remembered subduing the urge to reach out and gently weave her fingers through the raven locks. There was no debate on how attractive she looked then, still.

On some level, she unhappily supposed she had always been attracted to the detective. Burying it under layers of denial and logic, the unwelcome feelings were reduced to insignificant flotsam. Yet on the night she had donned the fedora, the attraction had broken free from its captivity. It felt liberating and powerful, the surge of energy coursing through her veins. Glimpses of Jane's dark, intense eyes following her every move, helped propel her to defeat a natural reservation. That night the dynamic between them altered. Once sporadic, increased touching and verbal teasing became commonplace.

Sitting at her desk, the realization that she desired her straight best friend rendered her…horrorstruck. Introducing a sexual component into their relationship could place it in jeopardy, a fact she was averse to challenging. Sex, in the doctor's opinion, was subjective, a manipulation of muscles and a state of mind. She acknowledged a certain amount of 'inspiration' was necessary in regards to a partner. Men, while serviceable, took Maura's cool detachment as a personal challenge and their resulting countermoves left her unsympathetic. Women, conversely, were generally receptive and warmly yielding. She traversed the pitfalls and drama of her lifestyle devoid of relationship values. Simply, she looked for an appropriate sexual partner, not a mate. Finding a mate was deemed an emotional exertion, one she neither understood nor wanted. Until Jane, the concept of perusing a friendship was akin to an extracurricular activity in college: an abject waste of time.

The addition of Jane in her life, combined with the secondary ties of the detectives' friends and family, did not change her core beliefs. Indirectly, however, their friendship influenced Maura's personality. Jane's propensity towards frivolity was the prevalent factor in mitigating her attitude towards emotional attachment. Essentially, the brunette had taught her the value of humor. There was genuine sincerity in their friendship as well, a shared connection that developed over time into mutual respect and love. It ran deep, traversing the fertile landscape of her heart. The line between 'friend' and 'sex partner' was firmly drawn in Maura's mind and did not intertwine.

But…there was Jane Rizzoli, metaphorically leaning over the line and Maura's desire beckoned, catching fire to the walls she had reflexively erected.

Jane was on hold, waiting for the Admissions administrator of Lahey to come back on the line. David Bowie's 'Modern Love' was playing in the background, tempting her to place the call on speaker. Korsak had rushed out minutes ago, mumbling something about 'videos' and 'be back'. Cradling the receiver between her jaw and shoulder, the detective leaned back in her chair, swinging her long legs over the top of the desk. Ankles crossed, she looked at her mobile and thought about texting the medical examiner. _Hey, I just discovered I really want to touch your personal parts._ The thought brought a grimace to her face. _Guess what? I think I'm gay, too! Let's be gay together._ A self-disgusted groan flew out of her mouth. Clearly, she had to talk to someone.

"You on hold?" Frost asked as he plopped down on the chair beside her desk.

"No, I'm talkin' to Miley Cyrus. She wants you to return her strap-on."

"Only if she gives me back my pink chiffon robe." He remarked in a girly voice, snapping his fingers in dismissal. "Bitch better not play."

Jane laughed. "Jackass." Her phone alert went off. "It's Maura. She has the analysis back on the stuff-"

"I got it."

Frost entered the morgue cautiously and was relieved to learn the tables were empty. He called out the medical examiner's name. Wearing black scrubs, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she exited the office.

"Perfect timing, Barry. You arrived before my decedent."

He looked over his shoulder quickly, imagining corpses in the shadows. "Jane said you have something for us?"

"The substance on John Doe's shoes is polymethyl methacrylate or PMMA. It's a transparent thermoplastic, commonly referred to as 'acrylic glass'. In 1933 it was marketed as Plexiglas by the Rohm and Haas Company. It's used in a wide variety of applications. For example, Perspex, a derivative, was used as a surface to paint on by Salvador Dali. There's a PMMA bone cement used in humans. It's also used in dentures and in the manufacturing of rigid intraocular lenses for the eyes as a treatment for cataracts."

"So…I'm lookin' for a factory that makes or uses PMMA?"

"I'd start with the manufacturing plant north of Cambridge."

Frost nodded and was about to turn away.

"Barry...? Do you have a minute?"

He kept his surprised reaction to himself. "Sure, doc."

She led him into her office and gestured for him to take the seat across from her desk.

"Have you ever known Jane to be attracted to women?"

"Whaaat?"

Maura looked perplexed. "Has she ever displayed lesbian tendencies?"

"Ooooooh, no, no, doc."

"Is that your answer?"

Gulping, he tightly squeezed his eyes shut, then popped them wide open. The ME was regarding him steadily, a little concern showing in the green on her eyes.

"I've placed you in an awkward position, haven't I?"

"Doc, um…why are you askin' me this?"

"That's a valid question, Barry. I've recently discovered…what I mean to say, is…I think…I need to know…have you ever known Jane to date females?"

"No." In this, Frost could answer confidently. "Why the interest?"

Maura began lightly chewing on her bottom lip. "I…needed to ensure…it's not a possibility."

Frost leaned in, elbows resting on his knees. "And why is that?"

Fidgeting, the ME crooked a finger in her necklace. "For my own edification." The answer was delivered in an abnormally high pitch.

"You're attracted to her?"

"She's my friend."

Detective Frost inclined backward, his palms resting on the tops of his thighs. Softly he said, "If you ever want to talk about it, I can listen."

Korsak bustled into the bullpen, a huge grin across his face. He went straight to Jane's desk and without ceremony, placed two cd discs in front of her.

"I don't have time to look at pictures of your animals. Tryin' to solve a murder here?!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jane. The one on the top is the security footage from the hotel and the bottom one belongs to the condos. The cameras were position at intersections north and south from where the vic was found. Also, there's traffic footage but Frost is gonna have to tap into that."

"Anything from the residence canvass from last night?"

"Yuppies didn't see anything. I was gonna head over to the docks, ask some questions."

"Hold off on that for now. Frost should be back soon. Let's meet in the conference room when he does, write up the murder board."

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite sister!"

"One and only. What are you doin' here, little man?"

Frankie scoffed, "That's not what she said!"

"Like you have game."

Korsak laughter trailed behind him as he left.

Without an invitation, he sat down next to her. "So, how's it goin'?"

Jane made some notes in a file. "What's this about?"

"You and Maura." When his sister flinched, he pressed, "I've got eyes, yah know."

"You're borin' me."

"Janie…" He waited until she looked up. "Saturday, at the Head Shot? Your hand on her thigh most of the-"

"You're makin' shit up now, Frankie! My hand was nowhere-"

Eyebrows high, he quietly asked, "You wanna keep your voice down?"

Gritting her teeth, Jane took a few deep calming breaths. "I don't get it, Frankie. We've been friends forever and I've never felt this way about another…woman."

"Chillane Westmore, tenth grade, social studies-"

Jane groaned. "Jesus, not another-"

"Hear me out." He huddled closer, motioning to his sister to do the same. "Me and Chillane, strictly friends since kindergarten. She'd punch me on my arm, I'd trip her…stupid shit like that. Wicked right hook, that girl had." He took a moment, lost in a memory. When Jane pinched him, he frowned. "I'm getting' there, show some respect for the past! Anyway, school picture day rolls around and Chillane is wearing this tight little shirt and it hits me…_she has breasts_!" Frankie leaned back, his hands in the air, looking expectantly at his sibling.

"And?"

He shrugged. "Whatta yah mean 'and'? I spent the next two years chasin' after her." A satisfied smile creased his face. "Caught her a few times, too."

Jane slugged him in the arm. "That's the stupidest shit you've ever-"

Rubbing his arm, he said, "Damn, ok, I'll spell it out for yah. Some kinda detective you are-_ouch_! Okay, here, free of charge, sis." When he was sure she was paying attention, Frankie clearly enunciated, "You noticed Maura's tits."

Stunned, she slumped back in her seat, a sea of images flooding her brain as her skin flushed.

Frost, quietly whistling, veered from his destination when he happened to catch sight of his partner and her brother. Jane appeared dazed and Frankie smug. The scene tweaked his curiosity.

"What's up?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"My sister just discovered tits."

"Huuuuh?"

"Fuck you, Frankie." Jane reached over, nailing his chest with a quick, hard jab.

"I miss somethin'?" Her partner asked.

"_Yah think?_" The brunette sneered, pushing back her chair as she stood up. "I'm not about to have this discussion with either one of you." Her voice was a low grumble.

"Janie's got the hots for-ooooffff!"

"Finish that sentence, asshole." She spit, twisting his ear. "I dare you."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-okay, _I give_!"

"What are you lookin' at?" Jane growled at her partner. "We need to debrief in the conference room. Now!"

The men shared a look. Frankie held up his thumb and pinkie next to his ear, mouthing the words, 'Call me' behind his sister's back. Frost adjusted his tie, signaling to his friend.

"Jesus, you two would never make it undercover!"

Frankie stood up and started walking away. Over his shoulder he sang, "Titties, titties, titties." He wasn't agile enough to avoid the hacky-sack ball Jane had snatched up from her desk and threw at his head.

She grabbed Frost's arm and jerked him towards the conference room.


	6. Roadtrip-6

Identification

Chapter 6

Jane, energized now that they were finally all assembled, neatly wrote on the dry-erase board as she spoke.

"I was on the phone this morning checking with hospital admissions clerks. Maura suggested three of the top ones and I've got about a hundred cases of appendectomies of males between the ages of 25-35 years old with the laparoscopic procedure. I'll get warrants for each hospital to obtain the medical records. Once we get the names, Korsak you're in charge of checking them against missing persons reports. We might get lucky but it's doubtful since he may not have been reported yet."

The brunette turned around, her demanding look directed at Korsak.

"Last night's condo and hotel canvass was a bust but I got the security footage from both places. The cd's are on Jane's desk. I'm gonna follow up with the boat dock guys see if someone saw somethin'."

"Frost, you get video patrol. And get any available traffic footage. Let me write some stuff then you're up." Quickly she scrawled a few details, then nodded to her partner.

"Maura's tests came back. Stuff on the dude's shoes was some sort of Plexiglas. She said to check in Cambridge, the ATC-Plastics Manufacturer."

"Sounds like she's the detective!" Korsak joked.

Jane's eyebrow lifted. "I wouldn't brag about that if I were you, Korsak. Once it gets out that a _medical examiner_ did your job for you-"

"Hey, I'd like to see her hit the pavement in those heels!" He whined.

Frost softly whispered, "He's not the only one."

Whirling around, Jane put her hands on her hips, staring her partner down. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

An innocent expression reshaped his features. "You see how her legs _look_ in those things? Poetry in motion!"

"Can we concentrate on the goddamn case already?!"

Placidly rolling his shoulders, Frost's smirk communicated volumes. "She also told me what hacked the guy's head and hands off."

"Let me know when you're ready, Detective Frost." Jane commented with overly sweet venom.

"Six inch blade, probably a custom Bowie. The first thrust went into the back of the victim's neck to the hilt then slicing through from center to right. Skin and muscles tearing confirm that the body dropped with an opposite force pulling the head. The second cut was from left to center, no sawing motion. Blood spatter also confirms. Hands were next. The perp used the blade of the knife, pressing it on the tops of his wrists and rocking it back and forth until it was cut all the way through."

"That's a wickedly sharp, strong-assed knife." Jane observed, curious.

"Maura said-"

"Maybe she should be my partner, damn!" Frost just kept grinning. Jane sighed. "What did Maura say?"

"She's researching online for custom knife manufacturers. The wound pattern on the wrists especially suggested-and I quote-'dimensions incongruent with standard blade measurements'. The base of the blade at the point of entry measured wider than normal."

"While Maur does your job, Frost, I want you to pull all the decapitated cases with similar MO's in the last six months." Grinning at his disgruntled look, she finished, "Alright, everyone's got their assignments. Let's keep in touch."

Jane left first and headed for the Lieutenant's office.

"Sir, do you have a minute?"

He didn't look up from his work, merely grunted.

"I have a lead outside of Cambridge at the ATC-Plastics plant? Could you smooth it over with the local PD?"

"The John Doe case?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will do, Rizzoli. Anything else?"

"That'll do it."

On edge, Jane slipped on her hoodie, leaving it unzipped. She checked that her service gun and badge were secure and patted her pants to make sure she had the car keys. The thump in her chest was due to the anticipation from an idea that had sneaked into her thoughts while writing on the dry-erase board. It wasn't new nor scandalous, had, in fact, become a reality on several occasions over the years. Only this time, _she felt different. _Before nerves could sidetrack her, Jane hurried down the stairs and headed to the morgue.

Maura was still at her computer, scrolling, her eyes fixated on the screen.

"Hey." Jane greeted, the word low and husky.

"Hey back."

Leaning against the doorjamb, the detective grinned, crossing her arms. "Wanna go on a roadtrip?"

The ME licked her lips, than caught her bottom lip between white teeth. "What do you have in mind?"

"Cambridge. I'll even take you to lunch."

Maura simply responded, "Yes. Yes, I would."

Normally the ride wouldn't have taken more than twenty minutes but traffic and construction bullied the timetable. They had playfully argued over which route to take but since Jane was behind the wheel, the car crawled on Cambridge Street, inching towards the Longfellow Bridge.

"Is your mother making eggplant parmesan?"

"With the meat sauce? Yeah."

"Do you think she'd mind if I brought a…friend?"

Schooling her features into a semblance of indifference, Jane breathed through her nose. "No, you know Ma. The more the merrier!" Despite the cheerful tone of her voice, the detective's mood crazily vacillated between a morass of panic, determination, and dread.

The sly, speculative look on Maura's face was lost on her friend who was focusing particularly hard on steering the vehicle a foot ahead. When Jane stayed silent, the ME tried to outdo her, twiddling her fingers and staring out the window. _Why isn't she asking who I'm taking? Isn't she curious? It doesn't matter. It's that type of thinking that's getting me into trouble! We are friends, just friends._

The minutes ticked by as neither was inclined to break the hefty quiet interior of the sedan.

_ I'm not gonna ask, not gonna ask, not gonna ask. All I need is to get used to the idea, explore my options, and make a plan._ The train of thought soothed the more ragged edges of her anxiety. Jane deliberated, picking through the spiraling debris of thoughts in her mind, searching for the right words to say.

"She's a policewoman." The ME divulged, as surprised as Jane at the admission except for entirely different reasons.

"Wow. That's…something." Jane glanced down at her chest, at a loss, rationally knowing there wasn't a wound present but the pain physically seared. Maura's confession felt like a betrayal. _We're not together. I haven't even told her how I feel. But things have been so different lately…flirting and touching…How can she not know? Maybe she doesn't feel it…?_

"I'll call Angela later to make sure."

"Well, this is a first, huh? You bringing…a girl home and all." The attempt at lightness fell like a brick. "Why now?"

The question caused the resulting silence to thicken. Both women felt something should be said, anything to cut through the suffocating mood. Beyond the initial layer of wounded feelings, therein laid a sprouting resolve inside of Jane. Nothing had been lost by her friend's unplanned declaration. The more she brooded over it, the brighter her confidence blossomed. Maura had just innocently dealt her a royal flush. Jane Rizzoli was on the top of the female law enforcement chain in her district, what the medical examiner's date aspired to be. Dinner at her mother's house, clearly home field advantage. Surrounded by supporters and the competition outnumbered, another gain. So preoccupied with congratulating herself, Jane nearly missed when Maura started talking.

"I'd like to have sex sometime this week."

Faintly, the detective stuttered, "W-what?"

Blissfully unaware of her friends shocked state, Maura adjusted the seatbelt strap cutting into her shoulder. "Expediency."

"I'm confused."

"Jane, I'm busy until Saturday night and this is only my second date with this woman-"

"But you just broke up with Jasmine!"

Maura sighed. "I'm beginning to think you don't understand the definition of casual. I informed them-"

"Hold on, Maur. Just…wait, okay?" Jane took a deep breath, collected her thoughts. "Just how many women are you dating right now?"

"How is that pertinent?"

Jane gave her an exasperated look. "For context, _fuck_!"

"Only two now."

Visibly the brunette relaxed, grateful for the very conservative number.

"That pleases you, Jane?"

"Huh? No-no, I mean…" Shrugging, she continued, "…I don't care one way or another, Maur. To each her own and all." Jane cleared her throat, deciding how she was going to formulate her next words. "Well, if it doesn't work out, you can always call your booty list, huh?"

If her friend suspected she was fishing for information, the blonde didn't let on. "I suppose."

The words barely made it through her stiff lips but Jane said, "It's somethin' to fall back on, right? Just in case?"

"Or I could masturbate."

Jane dropped her head, resting it on the steering wheel, her lungs empty of air.

"What's the matter, Jane? Are you alright?"

Her friend's worried questions caused her to laugh, shake her head. A vision of Maura laying against white sheets, an urgent hand migrating south, exploded in Jane's mind.

"Really, honey, sometimes you need a filter."

A little bewildered, the ME said, "I thought we were having a discussion."

The idea of Maura touching herself instead of someone else was extremely pleasing to Jane. Alas, her libido took 'pleasing' and went way past 'go'.

"Of course, you're right, I'm glad that's settled. So, what's this chick's name?"

"Officer Christene Henderson."

"The one who bought you a drink last week?"

"No, no. I never got that woman's name."

Jane's eyebrow inched upwards. "Did you at least give her cab-fare?"

"It was one drink, Jane. I don't believe it merited more than a polite thank you."

"Kiddin', just kiddin'! No need to get huffy."

Maura rolled her eyes. "We've seen each other at crime scenes and one time she brought me coffee-"

"Ass-kisser."

"May I point out to you, Detective Rizzoli, that you bring-"

"That is so different and you know it, Maur!"

Maura sighed, brushed off a piece of lint from her blouse. "A pity."

Jane laughed, an affectionate gleam in her eyes, until the double meaning of her friend's statement hit her. The unspoken link between words and imagination sizzled between them suddenly. Each looked away but the imagery of Jane's lips pressed to the blonde's body hung in the car like a physical presence.

After consulting with the security guard at the main entrance of ATC-Plastics and more than a little civic prodding, Jane managed to navigate through the complex. The ghost of their earlier conversation kept them company, somewhat fading. When they left the confines of the car, the detective appreciatively ogled her friend's form-fitting skirt and snug blouse. Walking behind Maura Isles had never been so enthralling. The song from the infamous dance came to mind, playing in the brunette's head like a mantra. Hypnotized by the seductive sway of her hips as the medical examiner gracefully walked, Jane could only think of ways to savor what was underneath the irresistible material. So absorbed in the dazzling array of fantasies screening in her head, Jane didn't notice when the ME stopped and turned.

"Jane."

She wasn't fast enough and guiltily refocused her eyes farther north on Maura's body.

Hiding a smile, the blonde quirked a brow. "Admiring my skirt?"

A host of excuses, from paltry to inventive, came to mind. None of them saw the light of day. Instead, the truth croaked out. "No."

"You don't like my skirt, Jane?"

"I like what's _in_ it." Without missing a beat, she opened the door for the medical examiner, her face an impressive example of unreadable.

The scent of sandalwood drifted by as Maura walked through the door but she turned around, trapped between the door and the arm Jane was using to brace it open. Slowly her eyes met the detective's. A dangerous flicker danced in the green depths of her eyes. She was powerless to stop the words, whatever words were conjured from the fascination currently holding her.

"Is that a proposition?"

Jane's heart literally felt as if it stopped beating for a split second. She inclined forward, black eyes issuing a challenge.

Her voice was gravelly, suggestive. "I'm not sure you're big enough to ride this ride, Maura."

The receptionist's area was utilitarian. Photographic copies of aerial shots were taken of the building's construction, depicting the progression. They were encased along the walls in, quite naturally, Plexiglas tombs. The medical examiner loitered in the seating area while Jane strode up to the front desk.

Surreptitiously her eyes targeted the slender brunette, taking in the trim hips and waist, the width of shoulders and the tumble of riotous black curls down her straight back. The echo of their earlier exchange thrummed over her entire body. In spite of all the promises to remain aloof, to keep her feelings compartmentalized, Maura caved as if her defeat had never been in question. One minute they were talking about how she met Officer Henderson and the next she found herself wanting to ensnare her fingers in the black tendrils behind Jane's head. The breathy, mocking words of Jane's defiant taunt forcefully came back to Maura, resounding in her head. _'…big enough to ride this ride…' _Her ego wouldn't allow her to stuff it back where it belonged which was ludicrous given the fact she was a scientist foremost, not ruled by baser instincts. Yet, all Maura desired at that moment was to show her friend exactly how thoroughly mistaken she was.

Jane and Maura sat down on uncomfortable chairs while they waited for the Human Relations director to meet them. The receptionist had escorted them to a glass-walled meeting room.

"Officer Henderson? I can't place her."

Crossing shapely legs, Maura rolled her eyes. Jane's smirk was a source of irritation for the medical examiner.

Tilting her head slightly, the detective said, "Is she the big girl-"

"As you well know, Jane, her proportions are perfectly within healthy limits."

Scrunching up her shoulders, Jane sang, "Ooooooh, you make her sound so attractive."

"I could ask you why you're so interested in my sex life."

"Are you? Asking?" The brunette moistened her lips with a quick swipe of her tongue.

Maura controlled her reaction, allowing the frisson of arousal to proceed unimpeded. "No." She had enough of crossing certain boundaries for the time being.

"Dinner should be fun."

Somehow, the blonde wasn't convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain Man and Eggplant Parmesan

Chapter 7

The fishbowl meeting room resembled any other corporate layout. Overhead, mounted in the ceiling, was a DSL projector. Data and other cables were threaded through the middle of the oblong conference table where laptops could be connected. In the corner on a small table sat a modest desktop computer. The backdrop screen was halfway pulled down, blocking a dry-erase board that needed to be cleaned. They sat across from one another while the wall clock ticked off the time.

Maura crossed her legs, smoothing down the wrinkled fabric of her skirt with her palms, aware of dark eyes tracking the movement. She knew her friend expected a response of some sort, but the ME doggedly kept mute, eyes dissecting her cuticles. There was a reckless part of her that longed to look up, to acknowledge Jane's burning perusal. Warmth tinted her chest the faintest of pink. Her heavy breaths passed through partially opened lips.

Until the words had fallen from her mouth, the blonde hadn't the slightest inclination of inviting Christene and now dinner posed something of a dilemma. To be honest, Maura had been undecided about the police officer. The circumstances between them were less than ideal. Usually, the medical examiner abstained from dating anyone with close professional ties for obvious reasons. Then there was her own lackluster reaction to Christene's nearness, compounded by the realization Maura much preferred Jane's companionship. _Why am I contemplating asking out Christene?_

The inalienable answer to the question was both shameful and revealing: she needed a buffer and distraction. Curbing her volatile desire for her best friend had proven to be problematic over the last few days. Each time she lectured herself to maintain a modicum of aloofness, the husky, deep timbre of Jane's voice beckoned her with verbal foreplay. Their teasing banter was intensifying, no longer entirely innocent which caused Maura to question her friend's motivations. _Could Jane really be attracted to me that way? _Instantly the thought petered out. _Jane is straight._

The idea was so ridiculous to the medical examiner, she temporarily forgot she was avoiding her friend's gaze and sought it out. There was nothing 'straight' about the way her black eyes promised. Frowning, the blonde looked away from Jane but it didn't cool her ardor. It carried over her, rushing through her veins like a dose of adrenaline. Every surface of her body was prickly with awareness, poised to disregard the blaring alarms of her brain. Uncontrolled, her thoughts turned sexual, to what they could do to one another. Maura intertwined her fingers, twisting hard. A hot flush filled her. Biting the inside of her lip didn't help. The more she struggled against her feelings, the hotter she became. Abruptly she stood and walked out of the conference room, disregarding Jane's startled protest. The need to find someplace _away_ drove her. Luckily, she saw the nearby restroom and ducked in.

Jane remained behind, a little mixed up by her friend's hasty departure. Had she not seen a wisp of honey blonde hair disappear behind the restroom door, she would have been out of her seat instantly.

_I'll give her ten minutes._

The quiet unnerved her, afforded her too much space to think. Shared with the irritation of waiting for the HR manager, Jane's mood was taking a negative bent. She checked the time, then steeled her nerves. Too much stillness bred overcompensation and Jane's thoughts bubbled. Unavoidably, they focused on Maura's date tonight at her mother's house. She knew Christene Henderson enough to nod a greeting while passing through the precinct halls or at a crime scene. Digging into her memory, the detective unearthed several details, enough to compile a bare outline. _Short brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, athletic, and tall. Nice breasts? Can't remember, think so. Oh, dear god, she's like Rain Main! _A flashback to a few months ago popped up into her thoughts:

_They were assembled in the squad room, gathered around a box of doughnuts when someone offered Christene one. No one was really paying attention to the officer but Jane had just walked up and happened to fulfill the role of witness. Christene had placed one foot forward then returned it and repeated the movement with the other one before biting into the glazed doughnut._ _Curious, the brunette had questioned Christene after taking her aside. Most of the details of the conversation were fuzzy but she did remember 'Obsessive Compulsive Disorder' and 'medication'._

_Tonight's gonna turn to shit_, she speculated, exasperation weighing her down.

Jane drummed her fingers on the plastic armrest. It occurred to her, belatedly, that her feelings for Maura were developing beyond a crush. Thoughts and impulses were emerging with an alarming swiftness. If the progression continued, Jane worried her body would simply act, overriding whatever mental command she evinced. What she wanted seemed unattainable, undefinable. _Was Maura even interested? _By all accounts, the medical examiner's attitude toward her hadn't changed in any significant way Jane could detect. Some…unforeseen…things had transpired between them but nothing to suggest their friendship was moving into a romantic sphere.

A few times Jane imagined she saw a trace of something beyond normal friendship reflected within the cool depths of Maura's eyes. Relationships were a difficult subject for the detective under the most favorable of conditions but, with her best friend, it was so very easy. Her body had become a reverent convert, unconcerned with anything other than satiation. The way it answered when in the blonde's proximity was odd, immediate and…unnerving.

Before she could check the time again, a very rotund man in his early forties entered the room, pushing bifocals up his squat nose. A light sheen of sweat covered his pink scalp which was dotted with brown spots. When he offered his hand to the detective, she noticed they were very small. Instantly a picture of Truman Capote popped into her mind.

"I understand you're investigating a murder, is that right, Detective Rizzoli?"

Maura chose that time to return, her features a blank slate. Jane attempted to make the introductions but the man, clearly besotted, grabbed the blonde's hand enthusiastically.

"Mike Thierry. So lovely to meet you."

The smile on the ME's face was one reserved for polite social interaction. Jane caught her friend's eye, nodding encouragement behind the little man's back.

"Mr-"

"Mike, please do call me Mike."

Maura endured the feel of his clammy palm against her own. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Boston."

"A doctor, how impressive."

Jane made a funny face at her friend then sat down.

For the next half hour the medical examiner skillfully steered the conversation, thwarting all unnecessary banter. As a spectator the brunette was thoroughly impressed with her friend's ability to stay on point, however she did lack the killer instinct when questioning. In any event, there wasn't much the HR manager could convey in regards to Jane's case. They left as they had arrived, with nothing.

"You did a great job in there, Maur." The brunette commented as they got into the car.

"I wish there was more to go on."

"You're startin' to sound like a detective." She teased.

"I'll leave that in your capable hands."

"Hungry? Thought we might go to the East Coast Grill?"

Maura's smile was tentative. "I'd like that."

"Is something wrong, Maur?"

Shaking her head, "No, not at all." She sucked her bottom lip, meditative. "I phoned Christene about tonight and she said yes, so… I was just thinking, I know a doctor-"

"No, don't even."

At Jane's severe tone, the medical examiner's eyebrows rose. "By your own admission, you're not seeing anyone."

"Why in the hell are you thinking about my love life?"

Maura turned towards the passenger's window, her demeanor indifferent. "I thought perhaps you might want to start having one?"

The words flew out of her mouth. "I'm workin' on it."

"You didn't sound all that interested about dating earlier."

Jane smirked. "I just made up my mind."

Strangely conflicted by her friend's words and the accompanying look, the blonde didn't comment. She wanted Jane to be safely engaged with dating but the thought of someone touching her gave life to a possessive streak that Maura hadn't known existed. The uncomfortable kink in her stomach did little to ease her trepidation.

Jane arrived at her mother's house decisively late, dressed in a pair of worn, faded jeans that managed to hug all the right curves. The flimsy white sleeveless shirt barely settled over her midriff and was unbuttoned dangerously low. Tousled and free, black waves of hair cascaded down her back. Medium-sized gold hoops dangled from her ears, drawing attention to the bare expanse of skin below. A thin, dark leather string hung from her neck, holding a small leopard stone carved in a half moon shape that nestled just above her breasts. Her appearance matched her mood. Anticipation strummed down the length of her body creating the sharp sensation of existing on the precipice between the potent need to act and the urge to let go. The simplest provocation could tip her either way. The only thing left to do was to…show up.

When she opened the front door, there was a small crowd mingling. Slowly her eyes scanned the room until they zeroed in on honey blonde locks. Maura's back was to her as she spoke with her date. Absorbed in the persuasive crests of desire lighting up her insides, Jane confidently walked up behind her best friend and took hold of her shoulders with gentle hands.

Pressing her breasts slightly against the taut line of Maura's back, she whispered in her ear, "Hey."

Whatever Christene was saying, the detective knew Maura wasn't listening. The sensual way she leaned back into Jane's chest, the hitch in her breath, and the elasticity of her body were clues a blind person could see. Locked in a connection all their own making, neither woman noticed Frankie and Angela's scrutiny.

Maura swallowed with effort. She tried, she really tried not to turn into Jane's embrace, not to tilt her head upward but failed. Their eyes met and an electric arc of recognition crackled between them.

"Hey back." The blonde cleared her throat but the huskiness persisted. "Everything okay?"

"Mmmhmm." Capitalizing on Maura's stunned state, Jane brushed the pad of her thumb lightly across her left cheek bone, exuding a predatory determination. Quivering, Maura caught herself from slanting into the contact.

"Hello, Christene. I'm Jane." She said over the blonde's shoulder, her hands slowly retracting. For all the world to observe, Jane had just overtly claimed Maura as her own.

Not to be intimidated, Officer Henderson positioned herself closer to the blonde. "Glad you could make it. We were getting worried."

_Challenge accepted._ Cocking her head to one side, the detective responded, "Maura never needs to worry about me."

Christene looked from Jane to her speechless date, assessing.

Angela's timely interruption was like being doused with a bucket of ice water.

"Janie, oh _my God_, you're finally here! C'mon, I _need_ your _help_!"

Before leaving, she made a point of staring into brilliant green eyes and winking.

Maura was so far from fine as Jane swaggered away. Christene's presence hardly registered. She had resumed talking about a 'perp chase' during a routine traffic stop earlier that week. When there was a lull in the conversation, the ME murmured ambiguous, reassuring sounds or nodded with what she hoped was an understanding air. Jane was behaving very differently tonight and the impact on Maura was devastating.

The way her friend had approached her, asserting her interest with a studied casualness, categorically traversed the platonic barrier. Words weren't necessary to impart the evident change in their feelings. She could no longer, however, act as if they could continue with the status quo of their friendship. Neither could Maura envision incorporating a sexual element into it.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Frankie announced, waving his beer towards the kitchen.

The blonde retrieved her half-full glass of wine, offering a weak smile to her date, completely at a loss.

By design, Jane sat down on the other side of Maura, subtly moving closer as she scooted in. It was the ME's misfortune to glance in her direction at the moment. _Oh, god, she's not wearing a bra._ The realization stirred a blatant hunger, slithering up her thighs, wrapping around the muscles to tightly coil between her legs. Helpless, she stared at the tempting curve of flesh visible through the slight gap in the shirt.

When everyone was seated, Angela appeared from the kitchen with a flourish carrying a large platter which she laid down in the middle of the table.

"Tommy, bring in the bowl of pasta, will yah?" She ordered as she took her seat at the end of the table.

"Oh, Ange, this looks good." Her husband commented and began to serve.

A basket of bread was being passed around. When it reached Jane she bent towards the flustered blonde, one arm strategically resting on the back of the chair, the other offering the bread.

Her breast intentionally brushed against Maura's arm as she murmured, "Do you want some?"

She refused to look up, to speak. Silently, without looking anywhere near Jane, she endured the arousal. The soft weight of Jane's breast against her arm was like a burning brand and it was all Maura could do not to throttle her or kiss her.

"Oh, thanks." Christene said rather loudly, taking the basket. "Maura, would you like some bread?"

As if in slow motion, the medical examiner swung her head towards her date. "Yes, bread. I will have some bread." Without further ado, she grabbed a slice and nearly stuffed it into her mouth.

Jane laughed outright, rubbing between Maura's shoulder blades before allowing her hand to trail away.

Once everyone was finally served, Frank Sr. mumbled a blessing.

Abruptly, Christene stood. Each face turned towards her automatically, expecting some sort of toast but she didn't hold her drink. Instead, she moved on foot forward, than back.

"What the fu-"Tommy started but was frantically slapped upside his head by his mother.

Jane and Frankie looked down at their plates, searching for their poker faces.

"I have OCD-"

"Oh, honey, I think I got somethin' for that! Frankie, go to the medicine cabinet-"

Coughing into her fist, Jane kicked Frankie under the table as he snorted.

"Yeah, Frankie, get some of that Pepto-Bismol-"

"_Frank!_ It's not her stomach!" Angela barked, then hissed in a slightly less loud tone, "_She's got female issues_."

Maura tried to intervene. "Angela, I don't think you understand."

"What the hell?" Tommy asked of no one in particular, looking lost.

Frankie bolted from the table as Jane suffered through a sudden fit of coughing.

"Janie, you need a peppermint?" Angela asked.

Maura leaned towards her best friend, angrily whispering, "This is getting out of hand."

Something in the medical examiner's tone forced Jane to regroup. Hurriedly she wiped away the tears from long lashes and took fortifying gulps of air.

With as much gravity as she could muster, Jane spoke. "Ma, Christene has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It makes her perform these rituals-"

"Aw, honey, I didn't know. You got an eating disorder! Cousin Terry got that by-pass thing-"

"Ma! No, no, it doesn't have anything-"

"Angela." Maura interrupted, rising from her seat to stand next to her bewildered date. "Christene suffers from a behavioral condition which forces her to follow a certain routine-"

Frowning, Christene said, "You're making it sound like it's something I _learned_, Maura."

"The root cause of OCD hasn't been established, Christene-"

"My doctor believes it's caused by a fluctuation of my own natural chemistry-"

"There are also environmental factors that may stem from behavioral-related habits learned over time-"

Christene's face was red. "_I did not learn how to be OCD._"

"Insufficient serotonin levels may contribute-"

"I don't think this is the time or place to have this discussion, Maura."

"Perhaps you're correct, Christene, but you did announce-"

"HEY!" Jane intervened, not so suavely. "Let's eat. Looks like Ma really outdid herself."

Tommy laughed, shoveling food in his mouth. "That's boat sailed, Janie. Fuckin' Rain Man's come to dinner."

She glowered at one brother as the other returned, carrying a pink bottle, his expression inscrutable. Furiously she snatched the bottle from Frankie and tossed into the living room, aiming for the couch. Regrettably she missed and knocked over one of her mother's favorite ceramic figurines.

_"Shit."_ She blurted, darting into the other room.

"Oh, Angie, we can get some glue-"Frank hushed, trying to placate his wife.

"IT'S RUINED!" She bellowed, tossing down her napkin in disgust, hot on Jane's heels.

Maura fought to maintain detachment but the unfurling scene was too typical, too comical to deny. A smile was born and it grew on her face without the benefit of nurturing.


	8. Chapter 8

Down But Not Out

Chapter 8

Christene's attention was riveted by the chaotic interactions happening in front of her. Mr. Rizzoli was placidly consuming his dinner as his ranting wife, arms wildly akimbo, paced behind him. Jane, arguing with Angela, was standing near her brother Tommy who was filling his plate for the second time. The other brother was juggling pieces of broken ceramic, assuring his mother that it could be put back together 'like new'.

"Is it…always like this?" She asked Maura in a diminutive voice.

"Tonight's rather calm." Exhaling, the ME said, "It'll settle down in a few minutes. I'm sorry I didn't…warn you. I hope you know-"

Christene grinned, her hand coming to rest on the blonde's arm. "Not everyone understands OCD. I get it."

"_Jesus Christ, Ma!_ It's not like it was from the Ming Dynasty." She groaned, hands on hips.

"Your Uncle Roscoe gave that to me on _my wedding day_!"

Snorting, her daughter crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, from the boardwalk in _Jersey Shore_! I'll go buy you another one!"

"And she'll get yah a back-up. You know…just in case!" Frankie chimed in. When his mother pinned him with a scowl, he carefully set the pieces on the china cabinet.

"Aw, Christene! What you must think of us! We didn't mean nothin' by it." Angela gushed, coming up to her. "I'm so sorry about your OPP-"

"OCD." Jane retorted, taking her seat. Out of habit, she lightly slapped Tommy on the back of his head.

"Damn, Janie. I'm eatin' here!" He muttered, elbowing her in the shoulder.

"Learn to chew with your mouth closed then, damnit."

The ME retook her seat. "I think it's safe to sit down now, Christene."

Maura's nerves were frayed, not from the familial outburst but because of her best friend's apparent change in sexual preference. Jane's behavior appalled and aroused her. Incapable of controlling her body's response, the doctor in her was lecturing, spewing cold facts that bounced off the simmering heat of her desire. The woman in her wanted desperately to drag her friend off somewhere in private and see just how long Jane could last. Pulled in two directions, Maura resisted dominance of either side. Further complicating matters was Christene, albeit, innocently in the middle.

Everyone was finally seated and plates were being passed around again. Angela carried the conversation, steering clear of earlier topics and providing a steady stream of noise. When Jane passed her friend the bowl of pasta, their fingers met. She took the opportunity to lean in, their cheeks brushing as the brunette's lips made their way through a wave of scented honey strands, hovering over the delicate shape of Maura's outer ear.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Christene later."

Jane's warm breath stirred the tendrils around her ear causing them to skip across the sensitive skin of her throat. Helplessly, she canted forward, driven by an irrepressible need to touch, to invite further exploration.

"We really need to be alone, Maura." Jane said, placing the lightest of kisses against her neck.

The ME exhaled and turned her face away. The intimacy of their closeness didn't go unnoticed.

When Maura had invited her out, Christene was a little astounded, not expecting much. The medical examiner was elegant, beautiful, and intelligent, the kind of woman that belonged at a White House benefit or attended a fundraiser at the Rockefeller family complex. However daunting to be on a date with such a paragon, Christene couldn't have passed up the prospect. She hadn't factored in Jane, wasn't even aware she entered into the equation at all. Until tonight. Irrefutably the detective was acting like a suitor, jolting given the belief around the precinct that she was heterosexual. The obstacles were mounting and the officer felt her confidence wane.

It was time to begin eating. Christene tried to refocus her attention but the overwhelming tide flooded her anyway. There were two portions of food on her plate, carefully positioned not to overlap. Cringing, Christene stood up, and hoped. No one paid her any undue attention. Jane's mother asked whether she wanted more wine, her face only showing friendliness. Maura quickly squeezed her fingers then set the bowl of pasta down on the table. Relaxing, Christene began eating her eggplant parmesan, relief like a warm blanket in the winter.

Anxious now that the evening was coming to a close, Jane excused herself to get the dessert wine. Safely tucked away in the kitchen, she located the corkscrew and opened the last two bottles of wine.

As she reached up in the cabinet to pluck a clean wine glass from the shelf, Maura entered. "Jane."

The glass jiggled in the brunette's hand. "Jesus, Maur!"

Jane leaned against the counter, one hand resting on the edge. Her best friend took a step closer. Their eyes locked and the bottom of Jane's stomach simply fell, hurtling downward as the blonde closed the distance between them.

"Maur…?"

"We're alone." She said, breathless and eager, licking her bottom lip.

Without hesitation, Jane threaded her long fingers through her best friend's silky hair and pulled her close, their lips brushing. "Yes." She breathed just before capturing Maura's pliant lips in a bruising kiss. Her free hand clasped the side of the blonde's face, her thumb skating across the bottom of her chin. Maura's arms wrapped around her slim waist, fists filled with material, pressing against her lower back. Their mouths opened, angled, tongues stroking in wet heat. She pushed Jane's shirt up, whimpering when her fingers made contact with smooth skin. Jane groaned, arching her back. Every molecule in her strained to press against Maura, to lose herself. She never imagined a kiss could so thoroughly undo her, the taste and feel of it spurring to test the boundaries inherently respected in her mother's house. Mindless, her hands had a will of their own, roaming down her best friend's front. When Jane's palms cradled Maura's firm breasts, the blonde, moaning, pulled back, eyes closed with a hand over her mouth.

Eyes glazed, lips red and swollen, the detective braced herself against the counter once more, panting.

"Holy shit!" Frankie gasped like a ten year old girl, immediately blocking the door. "You guys kissed!"

Jane was set to brazen it out but the ME's mortified expression and blushing skin prevented the ruse. Ever adaptable, she angrily muttered, "Shut the fuck up."

Recovered, her brother grinned. "Me? You want me to shut the fuck up, Janie? I aint the one kissin' my best friend with _her date_ in the other room! Yeah, I don't think-ooooffff!"

Maura took that instant to bolt, pushing past Frankie who instantly restrained his sister from running after her friend.

"Hey, hey, hey…easy, Jane." His voice was infinitely kind. "Calm down a little. We already embarrassed Christene. You goin' in there…_like this_…not so good, eh?"

"Shit, Frankie, I don't know what I'm doin'. I was gettin' the wine, then Maura came in…and I just lost it." She raked an unsteady hand through the tangles in her hair.

"So…?"

Frowning, Jane rubbed her eyes. "So, what?"

"Does this mean I can have all your dresses now? I've been _dyin'_ to try on-"

"You are an ass." Jane laughed, punching him in the arm then pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you."

Brother and sister bumped shoulders then gathered up the wine bottles and more glasses. When they returned to the dining room it was only to discover Maura and her date had brusquely departed. Anger and hurt welled within Jane.

"They had to…leave." Angela explained, ineffective, throwing her hands in the air. "I dunno what the problem was. Maura was upset and had to leave. She said to tell you she's sorry."

"_Damnit_!_"_ She hissed. "I gotta take off, Ma."

Ignoring their protests, Jane wrenched open the door.

The drive over to Maura's didn't take long, especially since the detective disregarded a few traffic lights. She pulled into a vacant space across and up the street from her house. A dark colored two door Ford was stationed in front. Jane gripped the steering wheel, the pounding in her chest echoing in her ears. The thought that Christene was likely staying for a nightcap was like a stab in her heart. A deep and uncompromising need to see her best friend buffeted her. It wasn't exactly appropriate for her to be present, Jane knew. Calmer heads would prevail in the morning was an idiom she despised, however much it was apropos.

It took precisely thirty-seven minutes for Christene to exit Maura's home. She didn't linger under the porch light which Jane took to be a positive sign. Once the other woman left, the taillights no longer visible, she rushed across the street and up the front steps, knocking on her best friend's door.

When Maura promptly opened it, her face showing wariness, words started spilling from Jane's mouth.

"Why did you leave, Maura?"

Without a word, she bade the brunette to enter, locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?" The resentment wafted off the blonde like vapor from a hot road. Arms crossed, she stood in the foyer, a tactical position.

"You don't get to be angry, Maur! _You just left!_ Without a word."

Trembling, the medical examiner seethed, "What did you expect me to do after that maneuver in the kitchen?"

Jane, her tone dangerously low, said, "'Maneuver'? _Maneuver_?!"

"The last time I checked you were _straight_."

Trying to regain a semblance of control, the detective took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Check again." The words were plaintive.

A flash of hunger darkened her green eyes then hastily vanished. "What am I supposed to say to that?" Pacing, Maura ran her fingers through her hair.

The conversation wasn't going exactly how the brunette envisioned. "You aren't supposed to say anything." Jane stood close, her hand suspended in the air over her friend's shoulder. "I'm…I want you, Maura. I want you."

"No. No you don't. Don't say that. You have no idea what you're saying."

Jane gently encased the smaller woman's shoulders, waiting for her to look up. When she did, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears, the brunette whispered, "Yes, I do, Maur. I want-"

"Just, stop it Jane! Please, I can't…it's too much."

Hesitant, the brunette backed away, stuffing her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "Should I go?"

"I need…a minute. And a drink."

Jane released the apprehension she hadn't known she was holding. The relief was short-lived, however, when Maura stalked over to the liquor cabinet and withdrew the bourbon whiskey. She poured two fingers from a bottle of 1958 Glen Garioch into a crystal tumbler, knocked it back and repeated.

Impressed and a little worried, the brunette sat down on the sofa, tucking a leg under her. Maura, glass in hand, gracefully sat down in the chair across from the coffee table that separated them.

"So, you want me?"

Although her friend's speech was audible, a faint drag of certain words alerted Jane to the distinct possibility that Maura was on her way to inebriation. At dinner she had picked at her food and her wine glass was always full.

Very carefully, Jane stated, "We should save this conversation-"

"Really?" Maura lifted a brow then finished the rest of her third drink. "Oh, but you were so determined a minute ago, Jane."

"I don't think you're in any cond-"

With a swiftness that belied her ostensible condition, the blonde had moved to the couch, sitting close to her friend. "Was it permissible for you to bombard me all evening long _while I was on a damn date?_ Where's your hubris now?"

"_Hubris?!_ You're kiddin' me, right?" Narrowing her eyes, she continued, "It was all me? And my _arrogance_? I don't suppose you _enjoyed_ it at all."

Recklessly, Maura inclined into the last inch of space keeping them apart. "Oh, Jane, I'm sure you could do better, if you put some thought into it."

Glaring, the detective allowed the silence to elongate as emotions roiled common sense. She was perilously close to pushing the proverbial envelope.

"You're pushing buttons."

Unconcerned, the blonde gracefully reclined, propping herself on an elbow and crossing her legs. Her eyes peered into tormented black ones, the air between them static and lanced with painful need. Very intentionally Maura rubbed a shin across her friend's knee.

"I haven't begun." The words were confident, a cool disdain sharpening their impact.

The enticing body position sent one signal to Jane and the clear scornful attitude sent a completely different one. Torn, she managed to swallow, drowning in the fascinating conflict.

"Am I to presume you want to take a 'vacation' into my lesbian world? Perhaps work off a little built up steam, try it on for the thrill of it?" When her friend merely blinked, Maura slid her calf along her shin. "Or maybe you just want to _fuck me_, Jane?"

The brunette caught herself, feeling the blow to her midsection caused by her friend's wholly sinful taunt. She fought the unerring urge to launch herself at Maura. Her body was primed to take action, to physically expunge the wild compulsions the blonde's choice of words generated.

"No witty comeback?" Maura lazily moved away. Looming over the shocked detective, she said, the words cutting, "It's time for you to leave, Jane."


	9. Chapter 9

The Feds Have Arrived-9

Chapter 9

The pressure in her chest didn't abate as she reached the cruiser. Nauseated and blindsided, Jane stumbled into the relative safety of the car, gasping for breath. She tried to calm herself, but there just wasn't enough air, space, nor time to make an adjustment. Lost, experiencing signs of hyperventilation, Jane white-knuckled the steering wheel. The constriction in her throat burned a dry path from her mouth to her stomach. Alone in her car, she endured, managed not to fall apart.

Friends fought and made up. After all this time she wasn't concerned with the overall state of their friendship. If she were bluntly honest with herself, Jane could admit the mistakes she had made, the part she played. Essentially bulldozing Maura with what amounted to an avalanche of raw emotion wasn't her finest accomplishment. For someone who prided herself on intellectual distance, her best friend was ill equipped to handle such a Rizzoli onslaught, despite her experience. A nagging guilt poked through Jane's indignation and pain. She had gotten swept away by a treacherous tide of passion. Protective and contrite, the brunette weighed the option of going back to apologize but allowed it to die a quick death. Knowing her friend, Maura needed time and space to process what happened between them.

Wearily Jane turned the ignition and put the car in gear. Rejoining her family wasn't a possibility; the noise and intrusion alone would compel her to gnaw off her own leg just to escape. The solitude of her apartment was a more prudent alternative. She channeled surfed on the radio, finally leaving it on a top forty station, more to break up the heaviness than because she liked the music.

_I kissed Maura!_

Jane pondered the memory, its residual warmth spreading through her lower abdomen. The experience was life-changing in the respect that she wanted to keep doing it. She had never kissed a woman before but she intuitively understood the fireworks were a product of who they were together and not their gender. Whatever ramifications such an event created in the ensuing days and months, Jane decided to deal with them when the time arose. The maelstrom of unresolved feelings and what they meant would have to wait. She needed sleep and a clear head.

_Things will look better tomorrow._

Jane was wrong, wrong, wrong the next day; things looked horrible and all she wanted to do was go back to bed. First she had overslept, admittedly an event not foreign to her. When she cut herself shaving, Jane didn't take it as an omen, even though she hadn't nicked herself since her teens. The traffic jam five blocks from the station which cost her precious time, didn't rate a pink flag, let alone a red one. Yet when she arrived at her desk, Korsak standing by it with his long face, the suspicion that the world was conspiring against her took root.

"Nothing? You got nothin'. Damnit."

"Just some unsubstantiated shit about the mob."

"Well, check with organized crime, see if anything shakes out about headless and handless murders. We can't afford for this to go cold, Korsak."

"No local other MOs fit. I could ask an FBI buddy?"

"Can you trust him? I don't want those assholes sniffing around our case if they have a match."

Korsak held a silent debate with himself while Jane, impatient, waited. "Fifty-fifty shot."

"Well, it's more important we find out who this guy is and who killed him even if we have to deal with those suit freaks."

Hours later Jane was huddling over Frost's shoulder as he captured still images from the video feeds and sent them to the printer. Eagerly she snatched them up and one in particular she studied.

"Let's make several copies of this one. We can see his face. Maybe it'll jog someone's memory. Anything from missing persons?"

"Zip. Man, I need some coffee. My eyes are burning." Frost said, grinding a knuckle into one of his sockets. "Want one?"

"Thanks but Korsak and I are going canvassing. Let me know if your FBI contact pans out? Did organized crime get back with you yet?"

"Waiting on both." Korsak grunted.

Frost pushed back his chair and stretched. "Give me a minute and I'll help."

Jane, grinning, replied, "How about I buy you some caffeine along the way? Let me stop off and see Maura first."

Standing over a decedent, Maura concentrated on the task at hand. The routine was soothing. She knew exactly what to do and when, no beautiful brunettes to disrupt the perfected flow and ebb of her life. Each action was concise, from cracking open the ribcage to organ removal. Weights and measurements were enunciated into a tiny, voice-activated microphone attached to her outer ear. Every instrument was specifically lined along a movable tray, close at hand. The peaceful notes of Chopin's Nocturne in E-flat floated into her consciousness, helping her to relax cramped shoulder muscles.

"Hey."

The tentative, husky voice made Maura squeeze her eyes shut, the only visible reaction she couldn't control. It reminded her of things better left in the shadows.

"Detective." She greeted without looking up. The sight of a tanned forearm entered her peripheral vision.

"You need more time."

It was a statement, one made with such regret and sadness, an empathetic shiver ran down Maura's back.

She tried to work through the thick silence, tried to disregard her friend's presence but Jane was moving closer still. Maura felt the whisper of fingertips flutter across her elbow, inhaled the scent of Jane's clothes detergent, familiar and resonating. The start of awareness tingled over her skin. A slight flush infused her cheeks and neck. As the seconds dragged on, the blonde fought to remain remote but the detective stood next to her, not just a glimpse but a definite, magnetic manifestation.

"I can give you that, Maur. But you need to know something first." Jane nervously cracked her knuckles, waiting for the ME to switch off the microphone. When Maura did, she continued, "You aren't an experiment."

Their eyes met, bright green searching vulnerable brown. The medical examiner was still hunched over the body, a scalpel in one hand and the other pressed against the table. Jane's revelation ricocheted inside of Maura. She hadn't necessarily believed her best friend was capable of such callousness but the blonde hadn't bargained on the early admission. The obstacle had been swiftly, sincerely removed by Jane's words, leaving Maura reeling with anxiety.

"It was…just a kiss, Jane. We don't need to discuss anything."

"I…Maura, look at me. Please." The brunette crossed her arms to keep from reaching out to her friend.

Unable to fulfill the request, the ME turned away. "It shouldn't have happened and I'm partly to blame for…it. I got carried away and I'm sorry."

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Please, talk to me, Maura."

Composing herself, the medical examiner raised her eyes and looked squarely into stormy dark ones. "Let's forget it ever happened."

"That's what you're going with?" Jane's words were deceptively soft. The pulse in her temple throbbed, her entire body motionless.

The words were out of her mouth before she could reconsider the pain she was about to inflict. "It didn't mean anything."

The detective grabbed hold of her friends arms, pulled her close. Maura trembled, the fear minuscule and the arousal an aching rush. Angry passion sparked off the brunette, her flashing eyes relaying everything she was feeling. Maura turned her head away from Jane's intensity and bit her lip.

Speaking into her ear, the words like shards of glass slipping through her defenses, the detective hissed, "I don't give a _shit_ what you tell yourself about that kiss. What I want to know is _why_ you're acting this way? We _need_ to talk about this." Then she turned on her heel and stalked off.

Placing the back of her wrist against her forehead, Maura breathed deeply, terrified, not because of her best friend's words but from the incomprehensible feelings bombarding her. Control was now merely a word she repeated to herself, more of an empty prayer than a stringent reminder. Throughout her life, it had been a reliable tool she could employ with the simplest of effort. Lately, her self-discipline was being temperamental. There were times when it was practically nonexistent. She didn't like this new side to her, a bit wild and overly emotional.

The canvass with the victim's picture didn't generate any leads. Jane and Frost decided to stop for something to eat. They picked up some hotdogs from a street vendor and found a bench in the park nearby. Sunlight dappled the bright green leaves overhead as they were lifted by a gentle breeze. A group of pigeons pecked the ground across the concrete walkway. Neither spoke, lost in their own thoughts. Stirring up a small whirlwind of dead leaves, a helmet clad bicyclist whizzed by. Two or three pigeons darted upwards and alit upon the rim of a trash can. Peaceful, the surroundings were a quiet balm to her tattered nerves.

Maura's words had rattled her. The foundation of their friendship would withstand the impact of one kiss, Jane was sure. _But I don't want to stop at just one. _

"Frost?" the brunette asked, tossing the end of her hotdog bun to the pigeons across the way. When he grunted, she said, "I think I may be gay."

Coughing up the last bite of his lunch, Frost endured his friend's backslapping cure. "Okay, yeah, Jane-_stop!_ I'm good."

"I guess you're surprised."

"Um, let's just say, not really and leave it at that. You just need to give a brother a little warning, damn."

"I have feelings…for Maura."

Grinning, he said, "Yeah. Took you long enough."

Suddenly preoccupied with her hands, Jane scratched her palm. "She-she doesn't feel the same or…maybe she won't admit it. I dunno."

"You know."

Sighing, the brunette bumped his shoulder. "I think…I want to pursue it."

"Being gay? Or being with Maura?"

Jane swatted a fly away from her face. "It's Maura. It's always been Maura."

Twenty minutes later when they got off the precinct elevators, a tension filled the bullpen. Instantly alert, Jane walked over to a group of men in suits who were setting up equipment in a conference room.

"What's going on, fellas?"

Their attire and demeanor screamed _government_, not to mention the high-tech data board being plugged into the wall.

Without waiting for a reply which probably wasn't coming anyway, Jane turned around and headed for the Lieutenant's office.

"Detective Rizzoli."

Frost was lightly touching her arm, a warning. The voice was feminine, commanding and unknown. A prickling sensation made the hairs on her neck stand up. When she finally turned around to see the face whose voice stopped her, Jane didn't immediately react. The woman standing in front of her was dressed in dark navy slacks and matching blazer. Her highlighted blonde hair was pulled severely back in a ponytail, accentuating the prominent cheekbones and angular face. Intelligent with a hint of amusement, the stranger's eyes regarded Jane.

"I'm Special Agent Vanessa Blake. I'll be taking over your case."

Jane laughed, the sound unpleasant. "I guess we should all pack up and go home now that the FBI's here."

"I'd like you on the team. And your partner."

"Jane…" Frost's voice was low.

"Well, now that we know what _you_ like, I'm gonna tell you-"

"Rizzoli! My office. You too, Frost." The Lieutenant barked from the doorway.

Setting her jaw, the detective wasted little time and marched ahead of the others.

Unfazed by the Boston detective's predictable attitude, Vanessa had navigated through rougher jurisdictional waters than a few ruffled feathers. She observed the highly regarded detective, impressed by the determination and attracted to her sharp good looks, circumstances the agent took in stride. Career-oriented and driven, she took solace where it was offered, if the mood and situation predicated it.

"I see you've met Special Agent-"

"Yeah. What I don't get, Lieutenant, is why she's here."

When he nodded to the agent, Vanessa said, "Our cases overlap."

Jane sneered. "So, what, we're supposed to roll over?"

"I wouldn't object."

_Whaaat?_ "If you know my reputation, you know that's not gonna happen."

Cavanaugh and Frost remained still and silent.

"Detective, I'd like you on the team but I'll understand if you decline. Either way, it's my case now."


	10. Chapter 10

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 10

Livid was an overly dramatic descriptor, one Jane, however, came close to resembling as she stood rigidly in her lieutenant's office. The agent's prosaic delivery and total confidence both peeved and titillated the detective. There was no denying the uncompromising glint in the woman's grayish blue eyes. Everyone realized Jane was posturing, that she would concede, given that the Boston Police Department's involvement was by now strictly by invitation only. If she wanted to stay on the case, joining the Fed's team was her only alternative. Yet, it grated to give in, especially to someone like Agent Blake.

"This sucks, but we're in and _not_ as your little go-to monkeys either, agent. Full access."

"It's on a need to know basis."

Jane faced the smaller woman and took a step closer, looking down her nose. "I need to know everything."

Cavanaugh cleared his throat. "Full disclosure, Agent Blake. Or you can have a public relations nightmare on your hands."

"Fine." A suggestion of a grin tilted the corners of her mouth upwards. "Shall we get up to speed now?"

Frost hung back with Jane as they walked across the bullpen, following the Federal agent.

"_Damn_, I can't decide if she's hot or cold!"

"Who cares?"

"She looks like she sees ice cream when she looks at you."

Scoffing, Jane thumped him on the head. "You're seeing lesbians everywhere."

"Um, no, but you will be…and soon." The oblique reference to Jane's attraction to Maura didn't go unnoticed.

The conference room was officially under the command of the FBI. Jane and Frost stood by the electronic board as Agent Blake started skimming a finger across the touch screen.

"Your victim's name is probably Anthony Delaberti, third in command of the Fasano crime family here in Boston. We're in the process of sending over some records for your ME to make a positive match."

"A handy piece of information I could have used days ago." Jane commented, an edge to her voice. "My team wasted a lot of time looking through surveillance footage and canvassing surrounding buildings."

"It's only been two days, detective."

"That's a lifetime in a murder investigation, agent. But I'm sure you knew that."

Vanessa Blake sighed, audibly. She motioned to the door. "A minute?"

The women exited the room, all eyes watching them. The agent looked around, then nodded in the direction of an open door two rooms down. Jane, anger simmering, kept her hands at her sides as Agent Blake shut the door behind them.

"I'm going to make this easy for you, Jane. We both know you're just testing me but time is critical so, here's the short version: I don't blink. Now, can we get back to work?"

A grudging respect emerged out of the annoyance. By degrees, the tension left the detective's body. "Fair enough and since you're in a sharing mood, let me do some of my mine own, agent…I don't back down."

The Federal agent slowly nodded, a wry grin taking over her pretty face. _She's tough._ "Understood, detective."

"Anthony Delaberti had a mistress at the ATC Plastic plant in Cambridge."

"We spoke to the HR manager and struck out. Our ME found a piece of Plexiglas in his shoe which we traced back to ATC." Jane revealed, attempting to keep her impatience at bay. "You have surveillance on her, don't you? That's how you found out about our investigation?"

"That's correct, Detective Rizzoli-"

"There's more tyin' them together besides an affair. You wouldn't have eyes on her otherwise."

"Again, that's correct." Vanessa answered. "We're not sure when their relationship began but we do know they're moving heroine through their shipping department. We just haven't been able to catch them in the act, yet. We think killing Delaberti was a message from someone in command above him to the captains below." With a quick touch, the crime family 'tree' was displayed. "One of my agents will be handing out hard copy for you to study."

"Are we gonna pick up this mistress?"

"Victoria Singleton." Blake nodded to one of her agents. "Richard, what do you have?"

A short, muscular black man said, "She hasn't left her apartment since yesterday."

"Okay, our first priority is get her to safe house and see what she knows. Let's gear up. Frost and Rizzoli, you're riding with me. I have two guys on the apartment building now. We'll rendezvous with them before extracting her. It's possible the Fasano's have eyes on her too, so let's be sharp. Everyone ready?"

Frost strapped on the bulletproof vest while Jane checked her gun, chambering a round. The day was turning cold as the sun dipped behind the tall buildings. Focused and taut, her face didn't betray the cold pricks of fear she always felt. She holstered her gun, then put on her vest, tightening the straps across her midsection securely. Out of habit, she texted Maura '_**Hey, Queen of Death',**_ a code of sorts to let the ME know she was headed into possible danger. Jane hadn't realized how wound up she was until the tension lessened in her shoulders when she received her friend's reply: _**'Hey back, roly-poly Rizzoli.'**_

"You ready?" Frost asked, offering her a stick of gum.

Taking it, Jane answered, "Yeah. Whatta think of Agent Blake?"

"Looks competent enough. Her team is pretty organized and sharp."

"Yeah, but keep your eyes open, okay?"

Frost groaned. "Aw, man, I hate when you say shit like that. You got a feelin', don't you?" Laughing without mirth, Jane punched him on the arm. "No, I just don't know these people. I'm sure they're highly trained and all that. Stop being a pussy."

"I am what I eat."

Jane slugged him harder. "I coulda lived the rest of my life not knowing that, asshole. _So not funny_."

Frost smiled. "It's gonna be one of your favorite-"

"You are so gross."

"Get real, Jane. You didn't think the doctor would be satisfied with just holding hands, did you?"

"I really don't need your advice."

"That's only because you haven't gone down-"

"_Shit_, Frost, will you shut the hell up already?"

They began walking over to the rest of their group, pushing each other.

"Rizzoli and Frost, you're with me. Richard, take Turrin and Hadmore and cover the exits on the west and east sides. The detail will take the north and south sides. Everyone know what the witness looks like?" Although Agent Blake witnessed their peculiar adolescent behavior, she decided not to question it.

Jane and Frost were on either side of the door, guns drawn but pointed to the floor. Agent Blake looked at each of them before pounding on the door, announcing, "FBI."

When the door opened a minute later, three unwavering guns were now pointed at a curvaceous blonde smoking a cigarette and holding a glass of amber liquid. She looked slightly drunk, completely unconcerned.

"Took you long enough."

Jane didn't hide her surprise, lowering her weapon but still alert.

Agent Blake responded, "You don't seem shocked to find the FBI on your doorstep, Miss Singleton. Is there anyone else with you?"

Watchful, they entered the apartment, guns at the ready.

"No." She said airily and turned, walking to the couch to sit down. The long kimono rustled behind her.

Silently Blake communicated to Frost and Jane with short jerks of her chin. "You won't mind if we check for ourselves, do you?"

"Be my guest."

Agent Blake whispered into the microphone on her wrist. "Securing apartment, witness present, stay alert." She waited by Victoria and didn't relax until she heard the all clear.

"You know why we're here." The agent stated, sliding her weapon in the thigh holster.

"I want a deal."

"You're not in a position to bargain, Miss Singleton. I'm sure whoever killed your boyfriend-"

"Anthony's dead?" She didn't seem too upset, even less concerned. "Of course."

"If you didn't know he was dead, why have you been holed up in your apartment drinking?" Jane asked.

"He didn't answer any of my texts or calls. Something was wrong."

"So, you were just…waiting?" Perplexed, Jane glanced at the agent.

Sighing, the blonde crossed her legs and took another sip from her drink. "Give me a deal."

"Let's go back to the station and we'll see what you got first." Agent Blake said. "You might want to…freshen up."

When the witness was finally secured in the back seat of the FBI vehicle, Jane texted the medical examiner, getting into the front seat. Still amped, she was having trouble remaining immobile. Her fingers began tapping on her knee as she popped her gum.

"Do you have to do that?" Vanessa asked, not hiding her annoyance.

"If you pay more attention to the road, you won't notice what I'm doing."

"That's unlikely, Rizzoli."

The unexpected comment didn't exactly have a flirtatious tone but Jane left it dangling between them in the car. Feeling the other woman's perusal, the detective looked out the window. She shrugged, evasive.

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

"I'm just gonna start callin' you ice cream." Frost whispered as they walked through the garage.

"Why?" Jane asked, busy unstrapping her vest.

"_'That's unlikely, Rizzoli'_"

"Your voice goes any higher and I'm gonna wonder about you, Frost."

"Go ahead, blow it off. You aint interested, you aint interested, I get it."

Rolling her eyes, Jane increased her pace, successfully ending his teasing when they caught up to the others.

"Detective Frost, can you escort Miss Singleton to an interrogation room." Agent Blake said. It was a command, not a request.

"Richard, I want everything we have on Victoria Singleton before we talk to her. Rizzoli, I want to talk to the ME about Delaberti and see his body."

"What about her?" Jane asked, pointing in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

"She needs to wait."

"You think that's gonna make her give up more?" When the agent just lifted an eyebrow, Jane said, "She just spent about twenty-four hours in her apartment, pretty much waiting for either the mob or the FBI to come through the door and she didn't seem to care which one got to her first. Making her wait isn't gonna make her crack any sooner, agent."

"Not your call, Rizzoli." Vanessa softened the hardness by smiling a little. "Maybe next time."

"Thanks but no thanks."

While they rode the elevator down, the Federal agent leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Jane asked, her gaze direct.

"Yes there is." The statement was flooded with amusement.

The detective's voice contained a hint of irritation. "Then maybe you should just stop playing games and tell me."

"Oh, it needs to marinate, Jane."

The elevator doors opened and the brunette stepped out first, dismissive. Seeing Maura was the only thing inhabiting her thoughts. The tingling anticipation seeped into her bloodstream. Joined with the adrenaline, her emotions insisted her feet move more quickly.

"Maura." Agent Blake was the first to speak, causing Jane to look at her in disbelief. "It's good to see you again."

The medical examiner didn't look ruffled. Poised and confident, she moved around a table, her eyes studying Jane, but her words directed at the other woman. "Agent Blake, how are you?"

"Hey." Jane murmured, her eyes captured by vivid green ones.

"Hey back."

"How do you know Agent Blake?"

Maura had the grace to slightly blush which made a lump of dread tighten in her best friend's stomach. "We were lovers a long time ago."

The admission was explosive, hitting every nerve in Jane. Unable to immediately respond, she merely stood and stared into Maura's eyes.

"Ever to the point, Maura. You haven't changed." Agent Blake said, her tone neutral.

"Let's hope not." She responded, wanting to touch her friend, to reassure her.

"We…Agent Blake wants to ask you some questions, Maur."

The awkwardness of the meeting went over the medical examiner's head. Relief assailed her at the detective's safe return. The wait had taken its toll on her and she badly wished they were alone. A surprise reunion with an ex-lover was a very distant concern. Yet she saw the questions in Jane's troubled brown eyes and the fact tugged at her heart.

"What do you need, agent?"

"You can call me Vanessa, Maura." Agent Blake looked from the detective to the medical examiner, narrowing her eyes in calculation. Despite the brunette's talent at subterfuge, she couldn't hide the apprehension and confusion she was experiencing, the line of her body tense, and her eyes expressive. As for the ME, Vanessa maintained a unique perception in terms of historical and intimate data. Her interest piqued, Vanessa didn't know the Maura Isles standing before her.

"Can I get a copy of your report?"

Nodding she turned toward her office, an apologetic look cast at her friend.

"So, you know Dr. Isles."

Vanessa decided to do a little prodding. "Very well. Once."

It took Jane a beat of time to accept the impact of the agent's disclosure. Anger and hurt assaulted her. Hearing any details to their affair was categorically a source of pain. Torn between wanting to know the details and staying in blissful oblivion the brunette stalled.

"What…happened?" The question stumbled out of her mouth like a drunk out of a bar.

When the agent didn't reply, Jane looked at her. "Scheduling. I didn't have time to…develop anything beyond the physical. Then."

"And now?" Jane couldn't keep the stiffness from her tone.

The agent cocked her head to the side. "Marinating."

Jane laughed. "Marinate all day long. It's not up to you."

It was Vanessa's turn to laugh, enjoying the verbal chess match. "What makes you think that, Jane?"

The brunette's words were softly delivered, the threat not lost on the agent. "Maura Isles. I know her."

"I think we've already established _my_ experience with her, Rizzoli."

"Ex-lover, I know." Jane smiled freely for the first time since this strange conversation began. "But I'm the best friend."


	11. Chapter 11

Figuring It Out

Chapter 11-1

Maura Isles hid in her office. She hadn't been shocked to see Agent Blake, no more so than bumping into any other ex-lover. It had been a few years but the agent carried herself with the usual self-assuredness, the compact body as physically fit as ever. The keen intelligence and guile still burned brightly in her grayish-blue eyes. Their affair had been brief, fizzling out as quickly as it had started, the details scarce.

The agent hadn't appeared negatively altered by their earlier association which greatly released an old regret. Waiting for the printer to warm up, she reached back in the archives of her memory for historical specifics. She recalled Vanessa hadn't wanted to end the affair or had wanted to end it under her terms. After the first few times, Maura had begun the distancing process, a response she invoked with everyone to keep things from getting too clogged with feelings. The prideful agent had taken the news of the breakup stoically although for weeks afterward, Maura would see her in the most unlikely of places.

The absence of the printer's drone brought her out of the reverie. _The past, _Maura reflected as she neatly stacked the papers,_ isn't the problem. The problem is Jane and what might be happening between us._ The mere thought of her best friend sent her pulse jumping. Ruthlessly she squashed the image of her and Jane in the kitchen, pushed up against one another, hands fisting and hungry mouths slanted. The stirring between her legs taunted the ME, a more frequent condition than she would have wished. Jane, of course, was the catalyst for such indecent musings which only caused a slow, perfectly feral glint in her eyes when she pictured raven strands plastered to her open thighs. Swift and intoxicating, the wave of desire broke over her, drowning best intentions and private recriminations. She wasn't aware of slightly crumbling the edges of paper in her hand until she heard the protesting crackle.

The warmth and solidity of her friendship with Jane anchored her in spite of the new feelings that spread like wildfire in her body. To place it into jeopardy triggered a shudder to travel the length of her spine. Their lives were woven together in a tapestry of familial unity and she couldn't imagine not having Jane in her life. All those years at the boarding school, ostracized and demeaned, had been assuaged by Jane's generosity and kindness. If not for her friendship, Maura suspected her existence would not have been as rich, as fully lived.

Like it or not, Maura couldn't stall much longer.

She received the unerring impression that she had stumbled upon a burgeoning confrontation as she approached them. Jane had the advantage given the smirk on her face. Agent Blake was tugging at her jacket cuffs, seemingly indifferent but the medical examiner had a memory that rivaled an elephant's and knew the gesture for the nervous 'tell' that it illustrated.

Wordlessly, Maura handed over the autopsy report, eyes in search of dark brown ones. She smiled gently at the detective.

"Did you get the reports we sent over?" Blake questioned as she flipped through the pages.

"Yes. I compared the pre-surgery blood work as well as the surgical pictures-"

"Wait, you had _pictures_ of his surgery?" Jane interrupted, looking at the Federal agent. "And blood work?"

"A Federal judge agreed with our warrant to obtain that information, detective. We've had him under surveillance for three months."

"He hasn't been dead long enough for you to get a warrant _and_ the results."

Agent Blake shrugged. "Chalk it down to the mysterious ways of American government." Done with the subject, she turned toward the medical examiner, a teasing smile on her face. "Anything else, Maura?"

"Nothing you don't already know, Agent-"

"_Vanessa._ I remember you used to say my first name on a regular basis." Her intimate tone left little to the imagination.

Jane, grappling with inner demons, blurted the first thing that popped into her malfunctioning head. "Yeah, _Vanessa _get _out!_ _Vanessa, leave! Vanessa, shut up!_" It was too late to reclaim the ridiculously immature words but the mortified detective tried, clamping two hands over her gaping mouth.

Maura's skin was a dark pink from her chest to her face. Her beautiful green eyes studied the floor. Vanessa's poker face gave nothing away though she was nearly yanking the shirt sleeve down her arm.

"I…I'm just…_shit, I'm sorry_…I don't know why I said-I said that." Jane wheezed, heartfelt in her abject disgrace. "I'm just gonna, you know, _fucking leave_. Okay. Yeah."

They watched the detective hurry away, the trail of shame she left behind leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake. Maura remained rooted to the spot, the floor tiles an object of penetrating interest.

"Are you two sleeping together?"

Vanessa's accusatory question felt like a slap, wrenching Maura out of her thoughts. "Of course not. We're friends!"

"But you want to, don't you, Maura?" she murmured slyly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"This conversation is inappropriate and quite frankly offensive, _Agent Blake_."

"So, you're indignant. Must mean you haven't slept with her yet. No blush."

Maura clenched her jaw but all other signs of her ire were suppressed. "You have some sort of point, I presume?"

"I never used to think I was a vindictive person." The coldness in her eyes chilled the medical examiner. "But now, well, I'm not too sure, Maura."

"Either say what you came here to say or get out." There was no mistaking her fury this time; it snapped and hissed.

Vanessa smiled so deviously, Maura wondered if the venom had always been present in the agent. "Let's just say the detective is going to look really good naked against my sheets."

Maura laughed, genuinely entertained. "Good luck with that one, Vanessa."

The agent hadn't counted on Maura's complete indifference. She had expected to rile her, make her lose the famous control.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"I'm not going to goad you into trying, if that's what you want. You do thrive on a challenge and that's what makes you an outstanding agent but it also makes you a reckless, conniving woman. Pursue Jane because you find her attractive, not because you feel some need to settle a grudge."

The vehemence was rolling off Vanessa. She flexed her fingers, rolled her shoulders in an attempt to diminish the tension in her body. "What makes you think I don't want her, Maura?"

"I'm sure you do. She's very, _very_ attractive. Did I mention she's also highly intelligent, principled, strong-willed, loyal, protective-"

"An ideal woman, I get it but what's your point?"

"She deserves someone who values those qualities, Vanessa."

"And that would be you?" She scorned, folding her arms.

Deflated, the ME rubbed a hand across her forehead. "For the last time, we're friends. That's all. Do what you want."

*********************************XXXX************* *********************

Fuming, Jane sat at her desk and played with a paperclip chain. The word vomit that spewed from her mouth was…startling. The replay in her mind was in slow motion, capturing every horrid facet. For a second she was fairly convinced Agent Blake was going throttle her. _Or burn me with those creepy colorless eyes. _

"Hey, sister, why so glum?"

Groaning, Jane flopped down on the desk, supporting her head with her crossed forearms. "I'm a stupid jerk." When Frankie didn't respond, she lifted her head high enough for one eye to squint at him. "This is the part where you tell me I'm wonderful."

His silence spoke volumes. A swath of black hair hid her face again as she lowered her head, mumbling, "Ass. Hole."

"C'mon, Janie, it can't be that bad. What yah do?" She recapped the scene in the morgue, some of her words muffled but he thought he understood. "Wow, that's pretty childish, even for you. How'd Maura take it?"

Jane looked up again, blowing her hair out of her face. "I don't know. I just took off."

"You're gonna hafta apologize, you know that, right? And not some half-ass insincere shit neither. A real one. Like from the heart-"

"I _know_ how to say I'm sorry!" Piqued, Jane leaned back in her chair.

"Detective Rizzoli, can I have a moment?"

_Shit!_ "Um, sure, there's probably a conference room open." She stood up, glancing at her brother who was flashing her two thumbs up then followed Agent Blake. _Great, fucking great._

The agent sat down in one of the chairs at the end of the table and leaned back, crossing her legs. Jane slid into one facing her. No one said anything. Half-tempted to leave, the detective decided to wait the other woman out, the stubborn streak Angela bemoaned clearly taking charge. Her brown eyes leisurely scanned the room to finally clash with the agent's grayish blue ones. It was immature to engage in a staring contest but Jane felt as if she had something to prove. Carefully she kept her face expressionless, her body idle.

"Do you have a problem with the _fact_ that Maura and I were _lovers_?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because you acted like a ten year old?"

Jane shrugged. "I can say I'm sorry again, if that helps?"

The smile she bestowed upon the detective was wide and bright, instantly setting off Jane's internal alarm. "You're tough. I like that. I feel like we started out on the wrong foot, Jane. I'd like…" Vanessa licked her lips, her face earnest. "I'd like us to be friends?"

_Oh, no, hell no!_ "Sounds good."

**************************************XXX********* ************************

Jane occupied the chair next to the agent when they questioned Victoria Singleton. Her eyes were smudged with mascara, the circles under them pronounced. Looking hung over and disillusioned, Victoria wasn't exactly the highly stylish and driven executive. She appeared defeated, a touch bitter. The detective supposed that getting caught perpetrating a felony often had those types of side effects.

Agent Blake was conducting the interview, employing various techniques that had Jane internally rolling her eyes. She was flawless really, from the delivery to the pregnant pauses to the long periods of quiet. Yet, it was bordering on contrived. In order to get Victoria to reveal what she categorically refrained from doing so, Jane felt a more sincere style would glean more information.

When the face-off passed the five minute mark, Jane had had enough. As discreetly as possible, she leaned next to Vanessa and whispered in her ear. The agent nodded then pushed back her chair, the legs scraping against the linoleum. Once the door was closed behind them, the agent grabbed Jane's arm and steered her toward the detective's desk.

"I allowed you in the room as a courtesy, Detective Rizzoli."

Gently but firmly, the brunette extracted her appendage from the other woman's grasp. "The interview is dead in the water."

"Giving up already?" Vanessa smirked.

"On trying to wait her out, yeah. I know you want her for intent to distribute, crossing state lines, and the rest. She doesn't have a lawyer present which is weird, isn't it? And she keeps reiterating she wants a deal, so…let's give her one?"

"Let her sit for a while longer. We'll break for dinner and if she doesn't budge, we'll do it your way."

"Fine." Jane let out a small sigh then departed, hurrying to the stairs.

*******************************XXXX*************** **************

Jane rushed into the morgue only knowing she needed to see Maura and that she couldn't stand another minute without talking to her. So much had happened but nothing had been said and she just needed her friend's reassurance.

The medical examiner was washing her hands under the retractable spray nozzle hanging over two deep metal sinks. At the sight, a torrent of relief warmed the detective's limbs, releasing the constriction that had been lodged in her throat. Maura wore her hair up in a messy ponytail. Soft honey tendrils trailed down the back of her neck. Jane wanted to plant soft kisses down the expanse of skin. An anxiety rose from somewhere deep and vulnerable. Things between them were on the brink of changing and it scared her. There hadn't been time to regroup, to check in, to simply talk.

"Maura." She croaked from across the room.

Jane looked somewhat panic-stricken causing the blonde to dry her hands haphazardly. Without a word, she calmly strode over to her friend. Infinitely gentle, Maura pulled her into an embrace, running a palm up and down her long back. Jane nudged her neck with the tip of her nose then kissed a clavicle before fully wrapping her arms around her, needing the familiarity and comfort. Maura absorbed the tremors coming from the tall brunette, her focus on providing whatever security Jane required.

"I don't know why I'm acting this way." Jane whispered huskily, her lips skimming across the area below Maura's ear.

Standing on her toes, the blonde hooked her arms around the detective's neck and planted a resounding kiss upon her cheek. "We haven't had any time to process what's been going on."

Only aware of a need to be closer, neither one paid any specific attention to the change developing between them. It felt so good to touch, to be close. Jane's hands squeezed Maura's hips. It was only a matter of time before their lips sought and found one another, the sweet ache thick and heavy in their chests. It was a kiss of atonement, of things not spoken but felt nonetheless.


	12. Chapter 12

Plans

Chapter 12

They had left the station to have lunch but leaving was more for the purpose of privacy. Jane's fingers curled into her palms, the nails digging into soft flesh to keep from grabbing Maura's hand. The need for physical touch, their fingers entwined like the most intricate of fabrics, wasn't fading. Ever since Victoria Singleton's stalemate in the conference room, the detective had been waging an internal battle. There was still lust, still sparks along her skin, but, now there was this…need to be around her friend. She wanted smiles, moments of silent understanding, warmth, and security, everything Maura provided. It scared her. But not enough to stay away.

The restaurant down the street sold organic food and Jane, not thinking twice about tofu or kale, happily followed the medical examiner. She let Maura order for her, accepting that the choice didn't matter, she probably wasn't going to like anything they offered anyway.

Vibrant green eyes looked at her with wonder and a little nervousness but she was smiling, dimples prominently displayed like half-moons in her rosy cheeks. Jane listened to her chatter away about the health benefits of vegetable spring rolls wrapped in kale. Most of the dissertation went over her head in a pleasant, musical bubble because she just couldn't help herself from being transformed by Maura's enthusiasm. It was hard to keep her emotions contained although she wasn't certain why she should.

"The wasabi sauce is incredible, Jane. You will absolutely love it."

Folding themselves into the booth along the front window, they waited for the server. Jane laid her hands, palms down, on the table surface. The grin on Maura's face was contagious.

"So, we should talk." Jane hadn't meant to words to sound so ominous, especially considering the 'happy bubble' hadn't burst yet.

Tilting her head to one side, Maura's grin dimmed. She tucked a lip between her teeth, pulling it into her mouth but didn't say anything.

"I'm…sorry, Maur. I was out of line."

"Why did you act like that, Jane?" The question was posed simply, without inflection.

"I…" Jane swallowed, faced her reflection in the window, thinking. "I want to be more. With you."

Maura's thoughts scattered. Everything in her froze, suspended function of her limbs telling of the shock she felt.

Returning her gaze to the medical examiner, Jane intently stared into terrified green eyes. "We're…_we've_ _kissed_, Maur. _Twice. _That's a game changer."

"It…doesn't have to be."

Her initial rejection wasn't as painful as Jane had anticipated, the sharp ripple down her vertebrae almost over before it began. Unicorns were not suddenly going to fly over rainbows; reaching past the blonde's ingrained protective walls was going to take more than an honorable knight riding the trusty steed. The challenges, laid out one after the other, were daunting but Detective Rizzoli planned to do what she did best: persevere in the midst of hopelessness. There were decades of self-preservation she needed to cleave through, pain and fear she needed to soothe if Maura were to be hers. It was the price and she was willing to pay it.

Jane's eyebrow quirked. "Are you saying you want things to go back to the way they were?"

Maura shredded a napkin, the act so out of character that the detective covered up her smile with a fake yawn. "We can't go…forward."

"Hmm."

The server arrived and took their order although Maura's was relayed with decidedly less animation then when she walked in.

Jane forced her tone to be casual, her expression to be open and friendly. "You enjoyed the kisses, Maur. The way you kissed me back-"

"I'm well aware of the events, Jane. There's no need to keep stressing it."

Smiling wide because she just couldn't stop it, the brunette leaned back in her seat. "And you don't want to do it again, I take it? You don't want to feel my lips-"

"Honestly, Jane, what is _your point_?" she hissed, anger turning light green into a shade closer to olive. "We're _friends_. Let's _move on_."

The words were like tiny shrapnel scraping inside her blood vessels. Conflicting feelings rushed Jane but she knocked each one down, keeping her focus. "I've got a suggestion." Hope pounded in her chest. The pivotal moment in their relationship had arrived. If she failed to persuade Maura to accept her idea, then Plan B, involving duct tape and a cabin in the woods, would have to be employed. From the corner of her eye she watched the emotional turmoil flit over her friend's face and felt a pang of sadness.

"I'm not sure…what do you mean?" Maura licked her lips, the curiosity in her regard building. A second napkin had befallen the same fate as the first. The growing pile secretly delighted Jane.

"What would you say if I had a…solution-"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "There is no problem, Jane, ergo, there is no need for a solution."

"Semantics, doctor." Jane maintained the unperturbed front, knowing if she as so much blinked, her friend would bolt. "I propose we date. Try it out, you know? Like a test drive?"

"You want to date me?" Maura shook her head like something was rattling around in there. "Do you have full command of your facilities, Jane? Have you hit your head recently? _I don't 'date' my best friend!_"

Inside she was jagged and sore but Jane kept the smile on her face. "Listen, Maur, don't make this out to be more than what it is, okay?"

"And what, exactly-"She leaned forward, eyes blazing as the pulse in her temple throbbed. "-is this? You know me, Jane. You're well aware of my…track record. I don't know the first thing about relationships-"

"That's not entirely true. We're in a relationship."

The words were grounded out through a clenched mouth. "We have a friendship. It is _not_ the same thing."

Jane rolled her eyes, the effort to appear unfazed taxing her energy and sanity. "What's your reasoning for not having fun, again?"

The question abruptly stopped Maura's nervous shredding and Jane could see the wheels turning. "I don't want to risk our friendship over something as trivial as sex, Jane."

"Is that where your 'dating' leads to, Maura?" The words came out like one long, deep purr. "You and I in bed-"

"You are being deliberately obtuse, Jane."

"Look, hey, it was just a suggestion. I'm not trying to talk you into anything, Maur. I just thought, well, to be honest, I liked kissing you and I thought you enjoyed it too. Let's just forget it since it's obviously stressing you out so much."

Maura's eyebrows knitted. "I…did…I liked kissing you too, Jane." She said, a husky element to her voice that went straight to her friend's heart, easing the tension in her shoulders.

"Hey, here comes our order." She said, noting the ME's preoccupied look of concentration. _She's thinkin' about it. Easy, easy, don't tip your hand. Objective reached. Maura Isles is thinkin' about dating you._

The server set down their plates and Maura snapped out of her musing. Jane camouflaged her satisfaction by digging into her lunch.

*******************************XXXX*************** ***************

Agent Blake didn't bother looking at her watch before opening the door. The detective had gone to lunch nearly ten minutes previously leaving plenty of time in which to question Victoria Singleton. Rizzoli was going to be difficult to handle once she returned to discover what Vanessa had done but the agent couldn't be deterred from her objective by the collateral damage that was sure to follow. The Boston detective was expendable now, her role in the operation fulfilled unless Vanessa found another use for her. Initially, she had thought of seducing the brash, slender brunette, eager to hear what her raspy voice would sound like begging for gratification. The thought no longer tweaked her curiosity.

When her investigation led her to the BPD, the agent knew Maura Isles would be there. She had kept tabs on her location throughout the years, knowing the law enforcement community wasn't nearly big enough; the percentage of 'bumping' into the medical examiner was more likely than getting mowed down by a delivery van. Naturally she wanted to be prepared in case such an event occurred. Yet Maura's cool beauty and sinful appeal had been a combination irresistible for Vanessa to ignore and once again she experienced the twinges of longing. She knew that the burnt out hollow that their mutual attraction had become could no longer be rekindled. One minute spent with Maura and Jane was irreversible proof of that fact. Whether the medical examiner and detective admitted or not, they were fused together, barring the way for others to approach. It was a large point to get past Vanessa's constricted pride. Thus denied an outlet for her pent up frustration, she decided to broaden the scope of possibilities. Until a suitable candidate could be found, the agent would amuse herself in other ways. _Let's see how they react to a few mind games._

Concepts were already forming but the agent stowed them away as she opened the conference room's door. She sat in the chair directly opposite the exhausted witness and rested the bottom of her right forearm along the table.

"Miss Singleton, you're aware of your rights, correct?" She tapped two fingers against the table's surface.

"If we don't have a deal-"

"Nod if you understand me, asshole."

Surprise registered on her face and Victoria complied automatically.

"I will personally dump you off on the Fasano's doorstep if you don't tell me what I need to know."

The menacing tone and lack of remorse on the agent's face alarmed Victoria. "I think I want that lawyer now." She stated, her words clear.

"You're not getting one, Victoria. I don't have time to play with you. Tell me what you know, _right the fuck now_ or I will make you wish you had. Do you understand me?"

The agent's body language did not match the harsh words coming out of her mouth. Her expression was calm, betraying not one hint of the threatening tone in her voice, a dichotomy that left the witness very, very afraid. Suddenly the realization that the Federal agent was circumventing her rights dawned upon her.

"I'm not going to say another fucking word, bitch." Victoria hissed, careful to keep her hands in her lap, her posture non-aggressive.

"I think you will, Victoria, because if you don't, you'll be dead. I can promise you that. You have ten seconds to decide. I'm the only one that can help you."

"I'm not stupid, you know." She said, her eyes locked with the agent's. "There's video and audio surveillance in this room. My lawyer will have a fucking _field day_ with this little exchange."

The amused glint Agent Blake's eyes penetrated Victoria's self-righteousness.

"Is that so?" The statement hung between them. "Five seconds left. Either tell me what you want to know or I make a call to Fasano's organization."

"I need a guarantee, Blake. How do I know you won't just fuck me over after I've told you everything?"

"I'll place you in witness protection. Five seconds."

"Fuck, wait-"

"Four…three-"

"Okay, _god damnit, okay_."

Agent Blake once again tapped two fingers on the table's surface.

************************************XXXX********** *******************

No more was said about dating, much to Maura's relief. The vibration of her feelings taunted her, a stark reminder that she wasn't nearly as proficient in compartmentalizing as she had once been. Perhaps Jane's involvement was the key, the catalyst that had broken down some of the medical examiner's walls. Maura had never experienced the duality of friendship and sexual attraction with one person; it had always been an either/or choice. The possibility that someone could satisfy both roles of lover and friend seemed highly improbable to the medical examiner. The variables were too numerous and risky to allow Maura much confidence in a fruitful outcome and yet, the allure of such an 'experiment' greatly awakened her interest.

To indulge her innermost yearnings, albeit in a fantasy, was enough to send a painfully erotic shiver through her body. Every sexual encounter had been different in intensity and duration for Maura although she always upheld a detachment. _I am already attached to Jane through friendship. How can I keep that separate from having sex with her?_

She didn't pinpoint the exact moment the idea of being Jane's lover while keeping her friendship had moved from impossibility to active consideration. The scientist within her went to work, applying analytical theorization while the woman in her searched for emotional justification.


	13. Chapter 13

Navigating

Chapter 13

Jane was furious when she arrived at the precinct only to discover their most promising lead was…gone. She searched the rooms and questioned anyone near, all to no avail. The Federal team was conspicuously absent. When she burst into Cavanaugh's office, Korsak and Frost right behind her, the lieutenant angrily informed them that his hands were essentially tied.

"This is bullshit, Lieutenant. We were promised full access." Jane fumed as she paced.

"Ultimately it's the Fed's show, Rizzoli, so just calm down-"

"She's not the only one who's pissed." Korsak muttered, balling his hands into fists. "You know they deliberately froze us out. What I don't get is why involve us at all? Why the charade?"

Cavanaugh glowered behind his desk. "Then maybe you should start _investigating_."

Jane's eyebrows rose, a knowing twinkle in the sly look she bestowed upon her team. Preempting Frost's outburst, she jerked her chin toward the door. Before either one of the men could protest, she motioned for silence, guiding them a safe distance away from the lieutenant's open door.

"Frost, I want whatever video there is of the conference room and I want you to go over it until you find something, got it?" When he nodded, she added, "Do it _discreetly_. I don't want Blake to know what we're up to."

Korsak whispered, "Why involve the BPD, Jane?"

"I think she's using us as a cover."

"You're saying Agent Blake is using us to legitimatize her op?" The question was tinted with fear. "You saying she's dirty?"

Jane grimaced. "I don't know, Korsak. But something's not right. For now, let's keep this between us. Frost is in the loop, okay?"

"So, what are we gonna do, Jane?"

"Find us a killer. Maura said the murder weapon was likely a custom made Bowie knife. I want you to follow up on that. We need another lead, fast. I wanna know how many suppliers there are, how many were sold and to whom. So, google the shit outta that or hit the phones, Korsak. I'll help you out when I get back."

Acquiescing the older detective headed to his desk.

The thrill of the chase was coursing through her veins like several hits of caffeine. She almost hoped Agent Blake was involved, if for no other reason than to cram a large, unwieldy dose of superiority down her throat. A childish impulse, perhaps, but one decorated with pretty bows and colorful streamers. Underlying the superficial aspiration to best someone whom she didn't like was the complete drive to seek the truth, to apprehend those responsible for Anthony Delaberti's murder. Jane mentally refocused her energy into solving the crime. What would help her the most, the detective knew, would be a big, analytical brain. _And who do I know with a big brain?_ She headed for the stairs.

Criminalist Susie Chang was bent over a decedent holding a jiggling reddish purple mass in her cupped hands.

"And lunch is served!" Announced the detective in greeting as she entered the autopsy theater.

Neither woman responded, their brows straight lines over their eyes.

"Is that the liver?"

Maura's green eyes located the detective although the rest of her body was directly concentrated on her task. "Kidney."

"Are you sure, Maur?"

The teasing quality Jane employed did not charm the ME. Careful to control her exasperation, Maura directed Chang to weigh and record the organ's measurements while she dispersed one pesky detective.

"You have my undivided attention, Jane. Use it well." She turned around, leading the brunette to her office.

"I need your big brain."

Maura folded her arms across her chest, one elegant eyebrow raised.

Briefly she filled the medical examiner in on what had transpired since their lunch.

"What's she like?"

Maura's perplexed expression then evident understanding made Jane smile. She would never tire watching the play of emotions over her friend's features. "Are you asking me for…personal information…on Agent Blake?"

Consternation vied with slight disgust as Jane frowned, backing away with her hands in front of her. "Jesus, no, no, no. The last thing I need to hear-"

"She was serviceable." Maura supplied, unable to stop herself, the low timbre of her voice at once reassuring and disturbing. She continued innocently, "I don't' see how Agent Blake's sexual performance is relevant to-"

"_Maura!_ Ugh!" She leveled the medical examiner with a glare. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"No, Jane, I have no way of knowing your intentions."

The idea carelessly popped into her head. She was fairly certain it was prompted by her friend's lack of boundaries or maybe the twinkle in those green eyes. Whatever the reason, the mood in the room shifted, an undercurrent of flirtation linking them.

"Is that so?" Jane's voice was an octave lower than normal, the glint in her eye graduating to indecent. She stepped closer to the blonde, invading her personal space. Maura held her ground but Jane heard the telltale faint inhale, saw the rise of the ME's chest. "Well, then, Dr. Isles, let's put your statement to the test?"

"If you think you can, Jane, by all means." The challenge had been issued coolly.

The brunette smirked. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that self-possessed look off the ME's face. Lightly she touched her friend's throat, a fingertip applying feather light pressure down the left carotid artery. She leaned near, flattening her hand over the clavicle, her thumb dipping to brush between the peaks of Maura's breasts.

"So, tell me, doctor, what is it I intend to do?" Jane whispered, her warm breath an airy punctuation infiltrating the blonde's open lips.

Heavy lidded, Maura's eyes darkened. She licked her lips, achingly aware of the miniscule space separating their mouths. Brown eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

"I…don't know how not to be attracted to you anymore."

The fear in her friend's eyes was what encouraged the brunette to offer comfort and abandon her body's influences. She easily slid her arms around Maura, sneaking a hand into long honey curls to gently cup the back of her head. Jane rested her chin on the top of the medical examiner's head. Rhythmically she soothed the tight muscles of Maura's lower back with firm circular motions until the tension progressively tapered from their bodies.

"Are you sure…we aren't already dating, Maur?" The brunette's voice was soft and cautious, shaded with vulnerability.

The ME cleared her throat, her face stained with red embarrassment. She released the arms that had been wrapped around the brunette's slim waist and took a step away.

"It could be construed as such, I suppose, but…we haven't-_aren't having_ a…physical relationship."

"Have you ever thought about it, Maur?"

The medical examiner was getting agitated. "It doesn't matter. You're the only friend I have, Jane."

"Listen, I'm going to be your best friend, no matter what, even if…even if we don't move to something more, okay? I love you, Maura and nothing's going to change that." Gently she placed a comforting hand on the other woman's arm. "I'm sorry if-if I've crossed a line-"

"No, no, Jane. You haven't done anything wrong. Please…" Maura tangled their fingers together, her voice husky with urgency. Closing her eyes as if to gather courage, the blonde took a few deep breaths. The green of her irises seemed to shimmer and enlarge, silently entreating. "I don't want to lose you."

The admission was raw and hopelessly defenseless. It curled inside of Jane's heart, synchronizing with its rhythm. A tender spot inflated inside of her. "You won't."

Maura swallowed, averting her head to stare at the wall. "Promise?"

With a gentle jerk of their clasped hands, the detective grinned when their eyes met and held. "Even if you never get to find out just how _fuckin' good_ I am in bed, I promise."

A twitch developed where Maura's full lips met in the corner of her mouth. Then, like the rising sun, the smile materialized, softly at first, gaining strength until it lit up her face. "Someone's full of themselves."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows, quasi-leering. "Wouldn't you like to know!" She sang.

Although the heaviness and anxiety of the moment lingered, it was the adaptability of their friendship that chased away the prickly uneasiness.

"So…" the detective said, reluctantly loosening her fingers from the ME's. "Agent Blake?"

"Vanessa approaches everything like it's a billiards table. She looks for every advantageous angle and if she can't get what she wants, she's going to make sure her opponent doesn't either, Jane."

"So, I have to find out what she wants?"

"No. Her sole motivation is to win in any situation."

Jane frowned in concentration. "You're confusing me."

Leaning against the desk, the ME pouted. "It's rather easy."

"Oh, that was you, makin' a joke, huh?"

The throaty laugh exiting from her friend had Jane's abdominal muscles clamping. In order to force the arousal to subside, she breathed shallowly through her nose, her lips parted.

"It does happen, you know. In any event, Jane, Vanessa is highly manipulative…I'm not trained for psychiatry but I would venture to say she displays borderline sociopathic characteristics. Perhaps even a highly functioning sociopath. I'm not qualified to make a diagnosis."

Frowning, Jane paced and thought out loud. "Okay, okay...crazy bitch, no feelings, calculating…she's playin' some sort of game…" The detective's head snapped up. "I'm a pawn? Or BPD is a pawn in her game? She's the FBI for christ's sake, why would she need us?"

"You're an.…afterthought?"

The detective mock-flinched at her friend. "I was gonna go with a side game, you know, cause…" She pointed her finger down and circled the air in front of her. "…you and her…me and you…me and her."

"You and Vanessa?" Maura suddenly became busy with adjusting her V-line skirt. "Did I miss something?"

"She flirted a little."

"Vanessa trawls for partners like a shrimping boat."

Jane laughed, partially covering her mouth. "Damn, Isles, look at you!"

The small dimple in Maura's cheek flashed teasingly. "Men or women, both, it doesn't matter to her as long as she has a partner."

"She's bisexual?" When the ME nodded, Jane bit her bottom lip. "Frost is gonna love that."

"Does Barry…_like her_?"

Jane grinned, lifting one shoulder. "I have no idea but when he said 'she looks at you like you're ice cream' I did detect a note of envy!"

"What do you have to do with ice cream, Jane? I don't think I understand."

"It means she likes what she's looking at." When the blonde expressed an enlightened sigh, Jane continued, "If she's playing games with me, I don't know why, Maur. What do I got that she wa-…" Abruptly Jane's voice trailed off as realization dawned. "She cut me outta the loop because of…you?"

"Jane, I hardly think so. We had a very short affair years ago although I wouldn't put it past her to goad either one of us for the entertainment value alone. Look at the bigger picture, see what she has to gain in her investigation."

The detective massaged her palms, deep in thought.

"Stay here and ruminate, if you must, Jane but I have work to do."

When the medical examiner moved to exit the room, a hand shot out and forestalled her progress by gently pulling on her arm. There was nothing different about the touch, at first, but the longer the brunette's fingers curled around skin, the hotter Maura felt.

"Thanks." Jane murmured. "Drinks at your place tonight?"

Not daring to look into her friend's dark eyes, Maura indicated assent with a vague bob of her head. The heat was moving down her arm and into her chest, gaining in degree. She kept her head inclined downward, her gaze fastened on the picture of Jane's long, thin fingers touching her skin.

The brunette pitched a few inches closer, the tip of her nose tickled by honey tendrils. Maura inhaled the faint smell of soap and detergent her friend favored, underscored by Jane's unique scent. Suddenly it morphed into a sort of sexual pheromone, irresistibly drawing her in.

"It's a date." Jane said huskily, her fingers releasing the blonde's forearm, one or two tips caressing lightly down sensitive skin as they pulled away.

It took Maura a few minutes to comprehend she was alone, that the detective had withdrawn. The indistinct trace of a whistle reached her ears from the autopsy theater then died out altogether. The ME literally shook herself out of the Jane-induced stupor. Recovering, Maura reviewed their conversation to disclose the exact moment she started to unravel. _When she reassured me…the promise…how good…in bed…Yes…imagining Jane in bed._ Quite satisfied she discovered the root cause of her behavioral change, the medical examiner breathed deeply, chasing away the last visages of arousal. When her body began once again functioning normally, she made a start to rejoin Criminalist Chang.

Remembering the detective's raspy, confident last sentence caused Maura to misstep, her eyes widening in surprise. _'It's a date.' Oh…dear…god._ She rubbed her temples as her heart thumped a little faster. _How the hell did that happen?_


	14. Chapter 14

Outmaneuvered

Chapter 14

Under impressed with his boss, Agent Turrin nevertheless gamely complied with her wishes and made the required phone calls. He didn't understand why Blake had permitted the clowns from the Boston Police Department to join the team. Yet it wasn't the first time the lead agent had not furnished explanations. Rubbing his balding scalp, he arranged for a safe house outside of Boston for an undetermined amount of time. His next call was to a documents expert specializing in new identities. While he waited, the cell phone glued to his ear, Turrin's blue eyes observed the witness interview. By now, after four years of working side by side, he knew how dangerously liberal she interpreted the meaning of the law. Several times he nearly reported her unethical behavior and illegal conduct but, ultimately, Agent Blake had an abnormally high closure rate. The upper brass wouldn't even dream of tampering with that formula. As long as Blake didn't paint herself in a corner, the agency was completely willing to allow her a certain amount of…creativity.

Turrin rolled his wide shoulders once the phone calls were finished. Essentially he was a glorified guard, keeping watch for anyone wanting to 'look in' on Blake's interrogation. Agent Hadmore was busy nearby, tapping over his laptop as he overrode the audio system files located on the 'secure' BPD server. Once he found the correct files, he would copy them onto his laptop then run it through a software program to alter the conversation. The algorithm that was built into the program automatically searched for key phrases and words, analyzed a voice's pitch, cadence and tone. With a few commands Hadmore could replace the key phrases and words with ones more conducive to what Agent Blake wanted to be heard. After which, the only task left to accomplish would be covering his tracks. The only possible glitch was time and the window was shrinking. He had an hour and depending upon how long Blake took with the questioning, whatever minutes were left became his opportunity. However, Hadmore knew his boss had a contingency plan for that as well, if time expired.

The bullpen was nearly empty when they ushered Victoria Singleton to the elevators. Agents Hadmore and Turrin were in the flank positions with Blake in the lead. Turrin idly wondered where Agent Johnson had disappeared to but, as he pressed the call button, he correctly surmised the missing agent was doing some 'errand' for their boss and would reunite with the team at the safe house. A safe and quick evacuation of the witness was always preferred, at least by Turrin, but he couldn't help the nagging unease germinating in his brain. There was something very wrong with how Blake was handling the case. Agent Johnson had always functioned as the right hand but Turrin suspected the 'closeness' between the two agents had metastasized into a very unhealthy relationship. It wasn't as if he were jealous; he and Blake had enjoyed a few intimate 'sessions' after a case or two but that had been over a year ago. The sex had been pretty rough and gratifying but no one, except perhaps Blake herself, could sustain such intensity. One day, she had simply stopped looking at him and that was all the warning he received that their affair was over. From time to time he would see her outside of work, by his gym or at a diner around the corner from his apartment but Blake never acknowledged him. Far from heartbroken, Turrin experienced a huge relief, very grateful he longer held his boss's interest.

Presently, he watched and waited and took orders, knowing that his request for a transfer would be circumvented yet again. Although he harbored no proof, Turrin was convinced Blake was behind it all. _Her team_ performed with strength and purpose, each member understanding his role. Unless she grew tired of one of them or their performance faltered, Agent Blake wasn't going to allow anyone or anything to break them up. While the elevator descended, Turrin snuck a look at Hadmore and the expression on the other man's face caused him to repress a weary disbelief. Agent Hadmore was gawking at Blake, his eyes shiny. _There goes Johnson, _he thought then immediately chastised himself. _She's like a bitch in heat. There's no reason for her to settle for one, when she can have…many!_ Usually, Turrin regarded himself as a liberated man, maybe even worldly. Promiscuity, as the general population often defined it, was definitely not a bad word in his vocabulary. Yet lately Blake's choices of multiple partners bordered on a pathological behavior.

Turrin shook off the troubling thoughts, preferring to concentrate on getting Victoria Singleton out of the station without undue notice. Blake walked briskly ahead, clearing the way, her expression hard and aloof. They made an intimidating group, despite the fact they were among seasoned police officers. Dressed in dark suits, their faces were unrelentingly stern as their hard eyes scanned their surroundings. No one took more than a cursory glance at three FBI agents escorting a civilian out of the police station. Hadmore, doing a pitiful job of masking his eagerness, sat up front with Blake, his boyish features saturated with adoration. _Someone should warn the dumb fuck_, Turrin thought as he helped the unsteady witness into the black Escalade and climbed in after her.

It was ill-advised to turn on the radio whenever they were working a case. Agent Blake forbade it in absolute terms. Instead, they listened to the police scanner which Turrin mostly blocked out. The person who sat up front with Blake was primarily responsible for listening to the police chatter. When Agent Johnson wasn't around, the duty used to fall to Turrin. Since he 'fell out of favor' and Hadmore was like a starving puppy, Turrin had been demoted to the back seat, a consequence that suited him quite well. Blake smoothly pulled into traffic, her grayish eyes seeking his in the rearview mirror. The older agent turned his head away and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Victoria Singleton asked, her tone muted with fear. She wrung her hands in her lap.

"Some place where you'll be safe, ma'am." Turrin responded with the standard line.

"I don't have any clothes. I have things to take care of-"

"Miss Singleton, perhaps you should have thought of all that before you slept with Anthony Delaberti who is-_was_ in the mob." Agent Blake answered, her voice lacking heat. "Or perhaps before you decided to transport heroine across state lines using your company's trucks? Distribution of illegal narcotics carries ten years to life. The _inconvenience_ of living in a safe house for a few months until you testify isn't much of a hardship now, is it? Not too much to ask considering you're not getting any jail time."

Victoria seemed to shrink with each point the cold female agent made. Contrary to popular opinion, she wasn't much of a drug kingpin. Before Anthony, she hadn't so much as snorted a few lines of cocaine or smoked some weed. From a decent middleclass family, Victoria personified all the typical hopes and dreams every family struggled to attain. She had lived in a safe suburb, thrived in school. Her parents were supportive and kind. From Girl Scout meetings to soccer games, Victoria Singleton was the shining example for which every mother prayed. Happy and sweet, she grew into a lovely sorority girl, then jumped on the junior executive speedway. Confidence and naivety could often be a precarious combination, however, much to her misfortune.

Anthony had seemed so debonair and _interesting_, a far cry from the younger corporate men she had previously accompanied to Christmas parties or ski vacations in Aspen. There was something so alluring about the sanguine 'entrepreneur' with his tailored Armani suits and Beluti custom shoes, the impeccable jewelry and manicured hands. The first time she had seen Anthony he had walked into the piano bar, standing out and apart from the crowd. His brown eyes focused in on her from that moment and she was hooked.

******************************XXXX**************** **********

The fifth name on his list proved to be the winner. Rankin & Sons was a custom knife shop in Jamaica Plains that made a few knives matching Maura's description. Jane stretched, reaching her arms up over her head. She rechecked her phone, aggravation rippling down her spine when she realized Agent Blake hadn't contacted her. Truthfully, the detective knew the agent wouldn't return her calls nor texts, perhaps not even later. If she didn't hear anything by tomorrow night, Jane decided to lodge a formal complaint and go over Cavanaugh's head.

It was glaringly obvious the FBI had taken the drug-dealing witness to a safe house, greatly pissing off the detective. They had waited for lunchtime when the population of the precinct was at its lowest. Blake had encouraged her to have lunch and Jane had assumed, incorrectly, that everyone was taking a break. Bolstered by Maura's information about her ex-lover, the detective was devising a plan to deal with the agent. _If that bitch's hiding somethin, I'm gonna find out and nail her ass to the wall._

"Jane, look at this." Frost called over to her. She caught Korsak's eye and they both met up at the other detective's desk.

Pointing to his monitor, Frost said, "You're looking at the audio files from conference room B where we had Victoria Singleton. While you and I were at lunch and Korsak was feeding his dogs, another audio file was created in that room."

"Okay, they questioned her when we were gone. It's what I expected." Jane said. "What are you seeing?"

"Look at the duration of the interview, the one they did behind our backs."

Clarity brightened Jane's face.

Korsak grumbled, "So what? About ninety minutes and some change."

"I was only gone for a little over an hour." Jane said, patting Frost on the back. "I got that smug bitch now."

When Korsak still looked puzzled, Frost explained, "The file was tampered with, old man. But that's not all." Excited, he unhooked the headset from around his neck and held it up. Korsak listened to the audio, his bushy brows scrunched up like caterpillars.

Jane began pacing and cracking her knuckles. Frost's discovery altered her plan but in a very good way.

"Do you hear it?"

"What the hell is that? On some words the witness sounds-"

"It's like a cut-n-paste job, Korsak." Jane explained. "They used some fancy gadgetry, a little hocus-pocus and put words in her mouth."

Frost threw her a skeptical look. "It's a highly sophisticated software program-"

"Yadda- yadda- yadda." Jane sang but abruptly turned serious. "I want you to hide what you've found Frost, make copies or whatever and _hide your tracks_, okay? I need to keep them in the dark. Can you do that?"

The smile he sported was perfectly conceited. Using his index finger he pressed down on a button and the screen went blank then returned with the BPD logo on the background and various icons on the desktop. Jane's heart skipped a beat, her brown eyes narrowed in warning.

"Jane, Jane, _Jane_ when are you gonna stop doubtin' the Frostman?"

"Was that your hacker name?"

Snorting, the detective rolled his eyes. "Please, you wound me. Let's just say…the data is safe. I made _several_ copies and saved them in _several_ different places through various networks that even the FBI has had _no success_ in cracking."

"Alright, gentleman. I'm callin' it a night." Jane glanced at her watch. "Korsak let's meet up early tomorrow and go see Rankin & Sons. We should take Maura, too, if she's available. Both of you did a great job today. Thanks."

********************************XXXX************** ***************

Jane took a shower and got ready for her 'date' with Maura. She knew it wasn't anything more than two friends enjoying an evening drink together. When she had made the flirty comment, Jane was merely planting seeds. Yet, it didn't stop her from taking extra care with her appearance. The black pair of jeans she wore were new and fit her ass nicely, loose enough for a slim hand to make its way beyond the waistline. Jane buckled the wide belt. She surveyed her reflection in the hallway mirror, almost posing as she turned and twisted, watching how the material seemed to cling to her form. The burgundy cowlneck t-shirt, sans bra since the 'neckline' went from shoulder-to-shoulder, dipped precariously in the middle. The salesgirl at the Gap had said to tuck the hem into the front of her jeans above the belt buckle and leave the rest hanging freely.

She checked the time…again and noticed she was running a little behind. Ducking back into the bedroom, Jane snatched up her boots and put them on, grabbed the comfortable hoodie only to drop it like it burnt her fingers. Somewhat stressed, Jane shook out her hands and cracked her neck, all in an effort to calm down. _Okay, no problems, you can do this…It's just Maura, just Maura…oh, shit, it's Maura!_ Jane caught her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Her dark eyes sparkled back at her, alive and filled with anticipation. Wavy, black tresses were carelessly arranged, framing her angular face. Even she had to admit she looked good, that wanting her best friend _looked good on her._ The mini-panic attack fizzled out, replaced by a cool buoyancy. Jane walked into her closet and took out the black leather jacket, shrugged into it, then headed for the kitchen to grab her keys and make sure Jo Friday had fresh water.

"Hey." Jane said into the phone as she stopped at a red light.

"Hey back."

"Should I grab something to eat along the way?"

Maura's voice was warm and low. "I've taken care of dinner."

"Did you make that chicken marsala? With those funky mushrooms?" She asked, her voice a little high.

"Of course. It's your favorite."

It took the detective a minute, so carried away with having her favorite dish made by her best friend, she didn't recognize the significance. Huskily, she asked, "What have I done to deserve-"

"Nothing…yet." Maura's low laughter went directly to the brunette's jugular, deftly incapacitating it. "But I have high hopes, Jane."

Rendered mute and stupid, grasping for words like they were helium balloons let loose, Jane watched the traffic light turn green. Far back in her brain, she knew there was something she was supposed to do, something she was supposed to say but Maura's words kept echoing. Dirty, dirty images, of them entangled and sweaty and moaning, bombarded her. She tightly gripped the steering wheel and watched the light turn yellow.

"Jane?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm." Jane rubbed her eyes, a vain attempt to erase the porno film that had taken over her mind. _What the hell is the matter with you, Rizzoli? Fuckin' get a grip already!_

"Then, I'll see you soon?"

Jane nodded. Belatedly she realized they were on the phone. "Yes. Soon. I will see you soon."

The belligerent horn blasted through her lethargy. Jane checked the rearview then pressed on the gas, her coordination rather jerky. She hung up the phone without uttering another absurd word.

***********************************XXXX*********** ****************

The sound of the front door opening was Maura's first clue and the butterflies lurching in her stomach like drunken idiots, the second. _Jane's here._ It moved through her, the tiny thrill of responsiveness, reaching into dark, untouched corners. Maura placed a steadying hand over her diaphragm and expelled a breath. Casually, she leaned against the kitchen counter, swirling the Sangiovese in the wine glass. When Jane rather stumbled in, Maura put a bracing hand on the counter as she sipped the drink, her eyes homing in on deep brown ones.

"Hi." The greeting was more breathless than Jane would have chosen had the option presented itself before her foolish mouth opened.

"If you care for a beer, there's some left over from the last time you were here."

Hypnotized by the red liquid being tipped into the blonde's open mouth, watching her throat muscle contract and imagining the wine's descent, Jane's eyes grew wide. The gossamer fabric of the ME's shirt clung to her shapely breasts, the nipples protruding with blatant pride. Jane tried to swallow but coughed instead.

"Would you like some beer?"

The timbre of Maura's voice hit several of the brunette's nerves. Goosebumps broke out on her skin causing the weight of her leather jacket to become cloying. She barely stopped herself from rubbing her arms.

"No." She managed, taking a step forward, eyes never leaving green ones.

Maura finished off the wine and very slowly set the glass down. The click of glass against granite sounded louder than it should have been. She wet her lips. Shifting her weight, the blonde flicked a swath of hair over her shoulder and that's when it happened. That was Jane Rizzoli's trigger. An innocuous motion, one she had witnessed Maura make a thousand times.

Their mouths met, tongues colliding, aggressive. Jane's hand slipped inside the collar of Maura's shirt, pushing it away as her palm covered a bare, hard nipple. The fact that she was braless, that her nipples tightened impossibly further drove a groan from Jane's lungs. Maura's hands were furiously combing through black tresses, molding the skull. She squirmed when her best friend's fingers entangled in the hair at the top of her spine and yanked her head back. Jane's teeth scraped against her throat then gently closed as she sucked the skin into her mouth. Maura's knees buckled. The brunette adjusted accordingly, wedging a muscular thigh between the other woman's legs.

"_Oh_, _god Jane_…" Maura's voice was laden with passion. "…wait…just…_wait_."

In response to her request, it took a few minutes for Jane to force her entire body to relax. Retreat was painful and difficult. At first her muscles didn't want to comply, her leg in particular. The moist heat of Maura's arousal permeated through her jeans and was too, too strong to ignore. Panting into her neck, causing honey tendrils to waft, Jane gritted her teeth. It didn't help. Without conscious thought, she lifted her thigh and lightly rocked it back and forth against the juncture of Maura's legs. The blonde's fingers dug painfully into handfuls of curls as she wantonly rubbed against the slender woman's body.

Time seemed suspended. Filled with an intolerable ache, their bodies urged them to _keep going._ Labored breathing and pounding heartbeats filled their ears. They were on the precipice, the exact instant when everything in their friendship could change. It should have been a calm and reflective moment. But Maura's lips were pressed against her neck, her fists filled with Jane's hair as tremors shook them. And the heat, the sheer heat fusing her thigh against Maura's center was more than Jane had ever had to pull away from. So…she didn't.

"Fuck it." Jane said harshly and shoved her thigh harder and higher, capturing Maura's lips in a punishing kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Changes

Chapter 15

She hadn't even known she drifted off until something woke her. Supine on the bed, her head partially hanging over the mattress's edge, Jane's body felt fluid and light. The faint beginnings of a smile curved her lips, dark lashes fluttering open. Her hand rested on her stomach, fingertips tentatively moving against sensitive skin as she drew tiny circling patterns. Contentment was the aftermath of hours spent in exploration and worship. The replay of the early evening's activities scrolled through her mind. Jane arched her back, one hand grasping at the sheet underneath her as the memories overcame her. A deep hum rumbled out of her, rising in pitch until it ended on a melodic note. Her eyes blinked open, a smile creasing her face. There was someone she had to see.

Jane sat up in her best friend's bed, a little troubled that Maura was not nearby. Over her shoulder she looked toward the bathroom, listened for any noise but knew she was alone. The red numbers on the digital clock told her it was nearly one in the morning. She turned on the lamp next to the bed, the light casting a soft glow. Stifling laughter, she realized her clothes were strewn between the kitchen and the master bedroom. _What we did in the kitchen…Jesus,_ _what I let Maura do…_ Jane flushed, embarrassed and aroused. Thrumming with renewed anticipation, her body decided it was time to search for Maura.

In the bottom drawer of the dresser she kept a pair of cut-off sweats and an old, stained BPD t-shirt. Quickly Jane blundered into the shorts, her legs overworked, too tired to obey the most simplest of commands. It may have slowed the brunette but the jolt in her heartbeat more than compensated. She took a few restorative breaths and then, without warning, the truth hit her, nearly stopping her heart. _I just had mind-blowing sex with my best friend. A woman. I had really great sex with another woman. _ Jane reached behind her, felt the edge of the bed, than sat down. _What if it doesn't keep happening? What if it does? _The thoughts seized her chest with panic.Burying her face in her hands, she inhaled deeply and the scent of their intimacy filled her lungs. The shiver raced from between her shoulder blades to her nipples. She arced her spine and groaned, recalling the taste and texture of Maura.

For the space of a few minutes, Jane could think of nothing else besides how the blonde felt under and above her, their bodies rising and withering. Or how Maura's dexterous hands had coaxed far more than the brunette had ever dreamed possible. After hours of contracting muscles and surging bloodstreams, Jane was amazed that despite the fatigue, her body was rallying yet again. She eyed the clock and realized twenty minutes had elapsed since she awoke and Maura hadn't returned.

The foreboding sense the brunette experienced as she made her way down the stairs only increased. From the kitchen, ambient light led the rest of the way, casting flickering shadows over part of the ceiling. Jane hesitated at the doorway, her eyes adjusting, searching then finally locating her friend. Maura was seated by the bay window, wrapped in a short robe. Cradled in her palms was a large ceramic mug which was filled, in all likelihood, with some type of tea. The candle on the small table bathed her skin in warm light. One of her legs was tucked under her as she faced the window. Jane studied the spectral reflection, admiring the curve of her cheek and the vulnerability of her mouth. The impression seeped into her, down, down, down into her heart, safely resting with the rest of her memories of Maura.

"Would you like some tea?"

Guiltily Jane jumped, completely nonplussed.

"I could hear you breathing, Jane."

"That's just creepy, Maur." She murmured, stepping into the room and heading for the refrigerator. The short hissing sound as she opened the bottle of beer was like an exclamation, though of what, Jane didn't know. Cautiously she took the chair across from her friend.

"We need to talk."

Before she acknowledged Maura's curt voice, she swallowed half the beer, the cold fizzy liquid like a balm for her parched throat. "Yeah. I guess we do."

The blonde turned away from the window, her posture tense but gaze steady. Jane controlled her breathing and matched Maura's inscrutable expression. Whatever the next few minutes brought, she wanted, above all else, not to breakdown.

"What we did…was…" Maura paused, appeared to struggle, then her eyes met Jane's. "I want to do it again...and again."

Jane's vaginal muscles clenched, sending fluid outward. She shifted but it only served to make matters far worse, sending coils of arousal through her. Maura seemed to understand the effect her words were having. The brunette drained the rest of her beer. "Yeah." She rasped, unable to articulate further.

"There are some rules."

Eyebrows heavenward, she waited for her friend to continue, her mouth partially open.

"We keep our sexual relationship private, completely separate from work and our friendship."

"I'm gonna need more beer. Hang on." A little shell-shocked, the detective wobbled away, grabbed two bottles then sat back down.

"We schedule our time together."

"Like a booty call?" Jane asked in between gulps, her brown eyes never leaving her friend's face.

Maura repressed a grimace but nodded. "Because of our…history…'getting to know each other' dating is pointless. And tonight…" She swallowed, slowly blinking. "I think we've proven to be…sexually compatible."

Placing the second empty bottle next to the first, Jane then opened the third. She was having a hard time. One second she was on the brink of disbelieving laughter and the next, angry excitement filled her. _She cannot really mean this._

Jane decided to push. "So, does this mean we can still see other people?"

Maura's eyes narrowed, her brows a straight line. "No."

The flare of jealousy reassured the detective. "I have some conditions of my own." By the surprised expression on her face, Jane knew her bold proclamation hit a nerve. She took a pull from her beer then set it down. Slowly she stood and came around the table, the fingers of one hand trailing along its surface. She stopped in front of Maura. Still seated, she had to look up at the tall brunette, her bright eyes burning with hunger. Jane pushed up the hem of her t-shirt, revealing the flat lines of her stomach in the candlelight. Maura's breath hitched, eyes glued to the expanse of skin where only hours before her lips had been. When Jane's hand moved downward, the fingertips dipping under the waistband of her shorts, the slightest whimper broke the silence. Maura was biting her lip and looking up at her with naked desire.

"Number one…" She said, tilting her head to the side, a feral smile on her face. "There may come a time…when I ask you to do something…" The blonde's hands encased Jane's hips, thumbs sweeping the waistband lower, rubbing back and forth in the small hollow created by jutting bones. Jane slowed her breathing to counteract the building frenzy Maura's touch incited. It was only a temporary respite. "When I ask you to do something, you're going to have to trus—" The remainder of the word tapered off as she felt soft lips press against her internal oblique muscle. Her stomach recoiled and of their own volition, her hands grabbed at Maura's hair. "Number…two…" A gasp escaped from her clenched jaw as Maura's tongue licked her skin, fingers digging into her ass, pulling her lower body closer. Heightened and painful, Jane's senses reeled. The sound of their shuddering breaths, the feel of Maura's exhalations against her hot skin felt like a brand. She struggled internally, needing to say something and everything was becoming hazy, spiraling out of control. When her shorts were being subtly lowered and the line of her pubic hair was visible, Jane found the last thread of courage, yanking Maura's head back. Green eyes latched onto hers, molten and unfocused as shadows danced across the blonde's face.

"Two…" Her chest heaved, the words mangled. "…together like…_this_…_ no Dr. Isles_…just…_Maura._"

Jane's shorts hit the floor. She was pushed back onto the table.

*************************************XXXX********* ***************************

Korsak was standing by Rizzoli's desk, sipping coffee and patting his leg. Obviously, he was impatient. He looked at his watch for the third time, disheartened that the minutes did not heed his unspoken command. Last night he had stayed on after everyone left and went through the evidence, then called in a few favors. The last drops of his coffee were drained from the cardboard cup. He tossed it with the others in the wastebasket next to Jane's desk. It was unusual for the pesky detective to be late, especially after instructing him to arrive earlier than normal. Even though they hadn't set a definite time, Korsak was getting edgy. _Where the hell is she?_

****************************************XXXX****** ********************************

Jane was rushing through her apartment, stripping off her clothes after taking out poor little Jo Friday. She promised the dog '_later, later_', knowing she would have to rely on her neighbor again to take her for a walk in the afternoon. _Shit, shit, Rizzoli…only one night and you're already turning into a crappy mommy. _ The recriminations should have stung a lot harder but Jane, sore and sated, could not subdue the elation buzzing along her weary nerves. She didn't look too closely at why she felt so wonderful, aside from the fact of having and giving multiple orgasms. There was a sweetly emotional undertow swirling underneath the physical fulfillment but, Jane was too tired, too wrung out to make sense of it. For now, the grin on her face spoke of secret delights, of a woman thoroughly relaxed and happy.

Apparently habit forming in the last twelve hours, she was naked in the kitchen. She readied the coffee machine, flipped it on then dove into the shower. The hot water stung her skin, nerve endings overloaded. Facing the showerhead, she leaned a palm on the tile and bent her head, allowing the spray to soak her hair. She brought her hands to her face, to wipe off the beaded water and push back plastered hair but the scent of last night engulfed her. It shouldn't be possible, to be so stimulated after being so methodically disassembled, but Jane stretched into the tremors, resting her forehead on the cold, wet tile. A low hum slipped from her closed lips. Before she got swept away with the shameless recollections of last night, Jane twisted the cold water knob and grabbed the shampoo. She could not afford to get lost, to be so easily derailed.

************************************XXXX********** ************************

Maura looked in the mirror and wondered who the woman was staring back at her. Completely green, her irises dazzled with clarity, devoid of all brown and yellow shards. Black pupils, slightly larger than normal, began to enlarge even more when thoughts of Jane filled her head. _Dear god. _She supposed she should have felt a little embarrassed, perhaps self-conscious in the light of day. Now she knew there was sex and then there was sex with Jane Rizzoli. The two were worlds apart, a phenomenon the doctor hadn't even considered. To explain her response, the answering need that had navigated her body to act on impulses and stimuli, Maura could only shrug her shoulders. The words, the theories, the logic just would not come. In its place, however, emotions flooded, waves of endorphins were released, drowning her empirical thought process.

_Dumbstruck_. She finally experienced it and it was like a drug. All her life had been spent in the pursuit of rationality. From childhood onward, it guided her through the natural pitfalls of emotional upheaval but she missed out on the teenage camaraderie, the human bonds of connection. Years later, her best friend was teaching her all about feelings and emotions, regardless of her comfort level.

Maura applied some light mascara, dabbed concealer under her eyes. She found comfort in performing her morning routine. The deep wine colored shirt and tight gray skirt hung from a padded hanger hooked over the bathroom door. In her black lace bra and panties with her damp hair piled topsy-turvy upon her head, Maura smoothed some lip gloss over her kiss-swollen lips. Each deliberate movement brought her closer to Dr. Isles but there were Maura hints visible and perhaps a certain Boston detective might pick up on them.

By the time she finished getting ready, her tailored appearance exhibited the professional woman the outside world knew her to be. Gone was the tempestuous woman that gently bit down the backs of Jane's thighs, her tongue flicking against the tender spots behind her knees. Yet, like any other banked fire, the right combination of oxygen and spark would reignite the blaze. And she was headed toward the match.


	16. Chapter 16

The Test and the Set Up

Chapter 16

_Click-clack. Click-clack._ The gentle roll of rounded hips, propelling measured steps of toned legs announced the medical examiner's arrival. Stilettoes made a very distinct sound across a hard, polished surface, one that was like a drum beat inside of the detective. _Click-clack. Click-clack_. Coming closer, the tempo never changed but Jane's pulse took it as a signal to start to pound. Korsak was approaching her desk at the same time and she could feel the start of a blush. Not even minutes into her work day, only hours removed from doing scandalous things with the owner of those sexy heels, and she was being tested. Jane beat down the panic, somewhat, knowing how she handled this encounter would have a profound influence upon the future of her sex life with Maura.

"Vince, good morning. Hello, Jane."

_God damnit! _Although the ME's outfit wasn't anywhere near risqué, it didn't leave one curve uncelebrated, molding to her figure as if it had been painted on. Jane bit the inside of her cheek then offered a greeting.

"Morning."

Their eyes met. Tranquil green looked back at her, the suggestion of a grin occupying the blonde's mouth. Jane's scrutiny, with a will of its own, drifted lower and noticed that one button more than normal was undone on Maura's shirt. The detective cleared her throat then looked at Korsak, having no idea what to say next.

"You both just gettin' to work, huh?" Korsak commented, his bland expression giving nothing away.

"It would appear so but I should be headed to the morgue. I'm sure you have your hands full."

Jane shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Go cut up dead people, Maur. Maybe we can do lunch today?"

Smirking, the ME was about to respond but stopped herself, staring over her friend's shoulder. "Agent Blake is here. She's coming out of Cavanaugh's office."

The only reaction she allowed herself was a hurried, whispered instruction to Korsak to follow her lead.

"Rizzoli, can we have a minute!" The question mark was missing from the Federal agent's sentence.

"I have several but the thought of giving you any just pisses me off." Jane's smile wasn't friendly. "Besides, I'm tired of your bullshit."

"You want to have this conversation here?" Blake hissed.

Keeping her temper, the detective responded with nonchalance. "I wanted to have one _yesterday_ when you _took_ my lead."

Maura rested a hand on Jane's desk, leaning a little. She looked coolly blasé and Jane needed to drag her eyes away from how the silk of her shirt stretched across her breasts. Thoughts of last night threatened to disrupt the momentum of her current conversation. Ruthlessly she shoved them back and concentrated upon the task at hand.

"Look, Rizzoli, I just spoke with Cavanaugh and you should be briefed on what we talked about."

"You want to brief us?" Korsak spoke. "We don't need you to make our case, Agent Blake. We can find out the killer's identity without the FBI's help."

Jane cocked her head to one side, arms crossed over her chest. "But you, agent, you need something from us, don't you?" The detective kept still, waiting to see how Blake was going to react. When the agent didn't respond, Jane said, "So, let me get my team and we'll grab a conference room."

When the lanky brunette presented her back to Blake, the agent clenched her hands and stalked off, unappreciative of the insolent dismissal.

Korsak smile was wide. "What do you think she wants?"

"I've got a hunch."

"I'm going to hunt down Frost and meet you back here, okay?"

Jane nodded then turned to the medical examiner. The words died in her throat. There was nothing incongruous about the blonde's expression nor body carriage. She looked and acted as if last night had never happened except for a few infinitesimal clues that told the detective otherwise. Carefully she inspected Maura, lingering on various details and ignored the tug in her lower abdomen. From bottom to top, her eyes categorized the lines and valleys and peaks of her friend's body, keeping the frisson of excitement at bay. _Tight clothes, one extra undone button._ Maura shifted, her movement stirring the air around them and that's when Jane smelled it. _Sandalwood._

"You're wearing—"

"Yes, it's Bellagio. Do you like it?"

Jane exhaled, careful to keep it even, then breathed through her mouth. "It's nice." Mixed with their sweat and arousal, Bellagio had clung to the Egyptian cotton sheets on Maura's bed. It was electric, how the tremors shot through her, how the thickness of her excitement pulled her under. Jane slowly blinked to clear her head but the green fire in Maura's eyes burned her. "Is it new?" she asked huskily, attempting to honor her lover's infernal conditions when all she craved was skin upon skin.

"To me, yes, although the fragrance was released in 2000. It has lovely hints of rose and ylang-ylang as well." The smile on her friend's face was casual but the look in her eyes belied it. The keenest challenge was issued as Maura held out her arm, presenting her wrist. "Here. Smell."

The entire exchange was completely normal yet there was a light buzzing in Jane's ears, an aroused undulation taking hold of her body and she started to sweat.

"Ah, okay." Keeping her eyes downward, Jane reached out and took Maura's proffered wrist and brought it to her nose. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The warm skin covering delicate bones enhanced the perfume's floral notes and essence of sandalwood, combining with Maura's natural scent. It transported Jane and her grip suddenly tightened around her wrist. Last night she had pinned those wrists down while her other hand parted Maura's thighs. She must have recalled the moment as well for Maura's arm trembled. Gingerly Jane released the blonde and stepped away. The ache in her body was profound, opposing her willpower. The detective swallowed twice before speaking.

"Pretty." The two syllables of the one word sounded almost natural, devoid of husky and strained undertones.

Maura licked her dry lips, abstaining from rubbing away the hot sensation on her skin, a byproduct of Jane's firm touch. She had a memory as well and it was running rampant. The test had left her shaken. The likely outcome of their close proximity hadn't been in question, really, although Maura hadn't been ready for the speed and force of her own reaction. Her fingers curled, nails digging into her palms. The throbbing between her legs increased and for the first time in her adult life, Maura feared the imminent loss of self-discipline.

"So, lunch?" The ME said, taking a step backward.

"I'll text you."

XXXX

Agent Blake was waiting with her team in the conference room. Twenty minutes had elapsed since her confrontation with the Boston detective. She resented cooling her heels but understood the necessity. In order to use Rizzoli, jumping through a few hoops was going to be required. As long as she focused on the plan, all her obstacles would be removed in one ingenious swoop.

Presently, Rizzoli and her team sauntered in with a cockiness that chafed the Federal agent's nerves. Blake's eyes were drawn to the shuffling of Turrin's feet. Of late he had been remote and watchful, a recipe that was congruent with betrayal. She knew he had tried twice to leave their unit. They both knew she was the one that blocked it. There hadn't been time to address the situation but Blake began to accept the inevitable. It would only fester more if she didn't take care of it soon.

Turrin had been so ductile in the beginning of their affair, in and out of the bedroom. It wasn't difficult to investigate what he liked or how far he could be pushed. He wasn't exactly a complicated man but most weren't, at least for Vanessa. Then she got bored, an unescapable outcome. Dissatisfied with the predictability of their relationship, Vanessa had miscalculated Turrin's boundaries and pushed him too far. She saw it in his brown eyes, the spark of distrust. Had she not been so impatient that night, he would still be sporting that dopey, self-satisfied face. Unimportant to the big picture, Turrin was nothing more than damage control now.

"Detectives, I want to thank you for having this meeting." Blake said, taking the chair at the head of the table, indicating with a flick of her wrist for everyone to have a seat.

Already Jane's nerves were rankled. Agent Johnson was positioned at the opposite end. Instinctively the detective chose the chair closest to him and furthest away from Blake, perhaps just to be contrary.

"Unforeseen circumstances—"

Abruptly Jane stood. "I don't have time for the standard speech. Go blow smoke up someone else's ass."

Agent Johnson stood up as well, his jaws clamped down, staring down the detective.

"You better call off your dog, Blake, or it's going to get very ugly in here."

"Johnson, stand down." The agent didn't continue until Johnson obeyed. "Please, Detective Rizzoli, sit. You're right. You and your team deserve better."

Jane wasn't fooled but retook her seat, keeping Agent Johnson in her peripheral vision. A quick glance at her team revealed the tense set of Frost's shoulders and Korsak's ticking temple. A surge of pride rose up in her. Both men had kept their heads, had shown an impressive display of control without verbal clues from her.

"It was necessary to get Victoria Singleton into protective custody as quickly as possible. I trust you went over the conference room tapes?" When Jane nodded, Blake elaborated, "She gave up Delaberti, of course." Agent Blake pushed a pile of papers toward Korsak, indicating he should pass them down. "Here's a short transcript of the questioning. This morning we're arresting Delaberti's crew and we'd like you guys in on it."

"Nothing on this sheet of paper helps our case." Jane stated, slowly crumbling it up in her hand. "What part of 'don't blow smoke up my ass' you don't understand, Blake? I'm beginning to think the standards for getting' into the FBI aint all that high."

Agent Johnson pushed back his chair but before he could do much else, Jane got into his face. "You have somethin' to say, Johnson?" Her tone was low and confident, her expression unflinching. Dark brown eyes bored into his.

"If I have to remind you again, Agent Johnson, I will kick your sorry ass out of this room. Do you understand me?" Agent Blake barked without leaving her chair.

"May I remind Detective Rizzoli—"

"You. May. Not. Johnson." Blake bit off, coming to a standing position, fury evident.

He sat down, the tension in his body causing his movements to be stiff.

Jane turned her body less toward Blake and more toward Agent Johnson. If he tried to get up a third time, the detective was determined to stop him. His belligerence and lack of discipline was telling and Jane took note.

"I can appreciate your…hostility, Jane."

The words were meant to soothe but they didn't and the use of her first name came across as Machiavellian.

"Okay, you need more bodies, I can see that and you already cleared it with our boss so that doesn't give me much choice, now does it?"

"That's….correct."

Jane was walking a figurative tightrope but her aim was to get Blake off kilter and not get kicked off of the team. "You're not exactly trustworthy." Slowly her gaze encompassed Johnson. His face was red, veins lining his forehead like worm trails in mud. Jane regarded him steadily.

"You can take point, Rizzoli."

She couldn't ignore the wiggle of doubt in her chest. "What's your plan?"

XXXX

_**"Hey, Queen of the Dead." **_ She texted Maura before getting ready to go out with the Feds.

_**"Hey back, roly-poly Rizzoli. Call me later."**_

The ritual of sending texts before facing potential danger didn't have the same effect for Jane. She stared at the words, noticed the request for a phone call which was new. There was just something about Agent Blake that bred suspicion. The detective decided to caution Frost and Korsak. More eyes on the Feds could lower her wariness.

After suiting up, Jane still couldn't shake the urge to see Maura before she left. She checked her watch then whispered something to Frost. The bulky vest restricted her torso as she took the stairs, her steel-toed boots stomping down the steps, the sound echoing in the stairwell. The closer she came to the morgue, the faster her feet led her until she was nearly running.

Maura turned around, startled when she rushed into the morgue. Criminalist Chang jumped and jostled some metal instruments. The medical examiner's eyes roamed over the detective, seeing the Kevlar, sidearm and boots. Jane's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the sculpted cheekbones and dark eyes prominently featured.

"Hey." Jane's voice was breatless.

"Hey back." Maura replied automatically, her green eyes troubled. "Susie, could you give us a minute, please?"

"Of course, Dr. Isles." The assistant nodded to the tall brunette before leaving.

Swallowing past the sudden dryness in her throat, Maura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then braced her hands on her hips. The timbre of her quiet voice was gentle as she said, "Is something the matter, Jane?"

The light caught the sparkle off the diamonds in the detective's ears. Maura's fingers found one of the earrings. Jane held her breath, immobile. Tenderly she removed one stud and fastened the backing then repeated the actions on the other ear. When Maura moved to hand the earrings over, the brunette held out her palm.

"Thank you." Her voice was husky as her eyes drank in the sight of tranquil green irises. "I just wanted to—I mean, I had a minute and thought…Maura I just wanted to see you before I…left."

"Mmmhmm." She was smiling, fingertips skimming over Jane's shoulder. When they touched the bare skin of her neck, Maura's eyes darkened and Jane's breath caught. Gradually, the medical examiner retracted her hand.

"Be careful."

"I will, Maura."

XXXX

Agent Blake was coordinating with two other FBI and Boston PD teams. There were three other Capos that needed to be apprehended at the same time throughout the city. Detective Rizzoli performed some techniques Maura had taught her to center her energy. They were leaning against a brick wall two blocks away from Lorenzo Mazzetti's residence while the FBI spoke into walkie-talkies.

"So, Korsak here says you were kinda late this morning, Jane."

Exasperated, Jane frowned at the older man. "Do you not have a life, Korsak? _Fuck_!"

Frost laughed. "Now me, I have a life." When Jane didn't take the bait, he explained, a little disgruntled, "Glad you asked. Last night I was with this one chick—"

She elbowed him hard in the chest. The vest took most of the impact. "What the hell, Frost? Nobody wants to hear how you couldn't get it up—_again_—"

"You need a pill, Frost?" Korsak whispered, the humor in his question unmistakable.

"You can kiss my ass, old man." Then, quietly, he asked, "You got some?"

Jane rolled her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

It's Becoming Clearer

Chapter 17

Lorenzo Mazzetti knew the Federal agents were going to beat on his door soon but not because of the security guards downstairs. He got a tip yesterday from a detective downtown that his arrest was imminent, that his boss's body had been found with the head and hands chopped off. Vincetti's mistress from the plastics plant had turned state's evidence but Lorenzo knew she really didn't know enough to harm any of the other Capos. There was something going on, another angle being played only he hadn't enough time to figure it out. He was, however, able to get rid of some damaging property and incriminating evidence before the sun set below the city's skyline. The wife and kids had taken a 'holiday' to New York until Mazzetti could resolve the Federal issue. When the banging on the door signaled the onset of his arrest, the tall, broad man was composed, perhaps a little smug.

"Federal agents! Open the door!"

Needless to say, he was somewhat deflated it was only angry, frowning women and not the SWAT team he had envisioned. He stood his ground at the open door as he watched them enter with guns drawn, pointing them at his chest. The amused expression on his face didn't register at first.

"You're under arrest for RICO violations, drug trafficking, and money laundering. I wouldn't fucking _move_ if I were you, asshole." Agent Blake announced coldly. "Pretty cocky there for someone going away for twenty to life."

"You guys aint the first to point a piece at me, ya know? So, why don't we all just take it easy? Aint no reason to be so unsociable, is there? I'm gonna go willingly, so's you can relax. You aint got nuttin' to worry about me, girls."

An icy spear of nausea pierced Jane's stomach as she watched, horrorstruck when Agent Blake put the barrel of her gun to Mazzetti's forehead.

"I don't think you're appreciating the situation here, Lorenzo."

The detective forced herself to calm down, her eyes never leaving the agent's tensed features. She made her voice level as she said, "Let's just take it easy."

"Hear that, fucker?" Blake hissed as she patted him down, a hint of disappointment skittering across her face.

Mazzetti's expression was no longer supercilious. A bead of sweat had left the tiny indention from the gun barrel on his forehead and trickled downward. Jane was close enough to follow its progress down his jowls to disappear in the thick folds of neck. She shifted her attention to the Federal agent and swallowed. Something was off and everything in her experience screamed at her to point her gun at Blake.

Again, Agent Blake pressed the gun muzzle against his forehead, much harder than the first time. She got in his face.

"Are you twitching, Lorenzo? I know guys like you. Think you're big shots—"

"Agent Blake!" Jane said, her voice strong and authoritative. "Either cuff him or get out of the way and I will."

Blake eased off, tilted her head towards the detective as if in agreement. Mazzetti's eyes were finally showing signs of panic and fear. He remained still. Jane looked away for a second, holstering her gun when all hell broke loose. She heard one shot then she was reeling back, her hand reaching for her weapon. Disoriented and unable to breathe, Jane toppled over a chair. Just before the back of her head hit the floor, she heard another shot then nothing.

XXXX

She was in the back of a moving ambulance, dimly aware of voices and sirens. Her chest and the back of her head hurt. Jane moved her fingers, relieved when she could gather up a part of the sheet. The ride to the hospital wasn't the first of its kind for her. Slowly she forced her eyes open, shapeless blurs not immediately brought into focus.

"She's coming around. Detective Rizzoli? Can you hear me, detective?"

A roll of nausea rose up from her stomach. She felt the EMT's hands carefully cradling her head as vomit dribbled from her mouth. Every part of her was racked with pain.

"Can you hear me, detective? Blink once for yes." When he saw the detective's eyes clearly, quickly comply, the EMT said, "Listen, you were shot in the chest but because you were wearing protective gear, you're going to be just fine, Rizzoli. You hit your head, too." He winked. "But I think you owe that guy a new floorboard."

Jane frowned, tried to sit up but the thick straps keeping her on the gurney were pulled securely. She only heard every other word, the ringing in her ears matching the pitch of the siren. An oxygen mask was covering her nose and mouth which she loved because each breath taken was pure agony, the air feeling like a viscous fluid.

"Hey, you're the same detective I had in my rig two years ago, aren't you? Some kind of explosion? Multiple lacerations and a concussion."

Frowning again caused a dull ache behind her eyes. She stopped and kept them closed, the harsh white light burning her retinas. Cold fingers pinched her wrist. Raw and dry, her throat made swallowing difficult. She could wiggle her toes and fingers, knew she could speak and would eventually gain back her hearing. Relief flooded her. The Kevlar vest had been removed, its heavy weight no longer cutting into her shoulders. The details of the arrest came back in splintered pieces. Mazzetti had acted cavalier about their arrival. She had expected a certain amount of bravado from a mafia crime boss and, yet, the way Blake needlessly provoked him struck Jane as odd. It was a loose thread the detective would need to unravel later. The ambulance had stopped and the EMT was jumping out.

XXXX

Maura was becoming agitated. The waiting room was filled with anxious people, all scrambling for the slightest update of their loved one's condition. The medical examiner was no different. Angela was on her way. Frankie had gone for coffee. She had received reassuring texts from Frost and Korsak which alleviated the initial fear and panic. Alone, she paced, the only outward sign of her apprehension. The longer she couldn't see Jane, the tenser she felt. All those other times when Jane had been in danger, her condition infinitely more dire, returned to plague Maura. She didn't know what was different about this time, the anxiety insidiously preventing her from thinking clearly.

"How is she, how's my Janie?" Mrs. Rizzoli huffed, suddenly in the ME's direct path.

"I'm afraid there's nothing they can tell me. I'm not family. Frost and Korsak have assured me it wasn't serious, that they-they…saw her…talked to the emergency personnel."

Angela scowled and for a minute Maura could see Jane in the older woman's features. The poignant observation did little to reassure her. Instead it widen the aching crack in her heart. Angela gently patted her arm.

"I'll just go up there, Maura. Just hold on."

Staying behind, mistrustful of her own composure, the blonde resumed her pacing. Memories crowded in on her, visions of her friend, her lover, a never ending reminder. Weighty and raw, the angst inhabiting her heart made calm reasoning a temporary pointless exercise for her brain to employ. Desperately she wanted to see Jane, look at her, touch her.

"Maura!" Angela called, waving her over to the front desk.

The ME snatched up her coat and purse. Mrs. Rizzoli grabbed her arm then easily pulled her along behind a nurse as they were escorted behind the double doors.

"Detective Rizzoli is alert and responsive. She's suffered a concussion and some bruising on her chest. We want to keep her overnight but I'm afraid she's insistent on leaving." The nurse abruptly turned around, peering at the medical examiner. "Are you Maura?"

"Yes."

A quirky smile graced the woman's tired face. "She's rather adamant she see you."

Angela's eyes narrowed and she bit her lip. "Maura, honey, I need to go…get some things…for Janie. I'll be right back, okay?"

Inattentive Maura merely nodded. So intent upon seeing Jane, she missed Angela's speculative appraisal. They parted ways quickly. A blast of anticipation hastened Maura's steps. It was all she could do to not overtake the nurse.

Jane was propped up on the hospital bed, her face ashen under the lights. The sight took Maura's breath, stilled her feet. She had seen Jane in far worse condition and yet had never experienced such a degree of gratitude. Blindsided, she managed to walk up to the bed, her eyes hungrily focused on Jane.

"Hey."

She tried but the reply wouldn't exit out of her mouth. The longer Maura struggled, the more Jane's brows furrowed.

"Maur, it's okay. I'm okay." She held out her hand and the blonde took it.

Slightly she shook her head, putting her other hand over Jane's cold one in an attempt to instill some warmth. "You've had another head injury—"

"You know that's the hardest—"

"Please." It was spoken softly, beseechingly. A little glassy, Maura's eyes bore the evidence of fear, of love. She looked away. "You need to stay overnight."

"Look at me."

There was something different in her tone. It wasn't cajoling or sarcastic, humorous or angry. Maura couldn't define the difference and was helpless not to respond to the deep, rich undertone.

"I'm fine." Jane's dark, penetrating gaze captivated. "Now kiss me."

Heightened by fear, the depth of her feelings rose to the surface. At that moment, Maura felt her painstakingly constructed walls begin to crack under the stress. She leaned over the bed, tempering the onslaught of her unruly emotions, and gently placed her lips against the brunette's. She was staggered by Jane's swift response, how her fingers threaded through her hair, cradling her head and turning it slightly. With a slow, possessive sweep, Jane's tongue had conquered whatever resistance Maura thought to have. Too soon, she was ending the kiss, her teeth nipping at Maura's bottom lip. They regarded each other steadily, their elevated breaths intruding upon the silence. Carefully, Maura removed herself from temptation and sat in the chair beside the bed, her face in her palms.

"Okay, I'll stay in here overnight…so you don't worry." Jane mumbled, plucking the sheet with busy fingers, her face a picture of resignation.

Maura's hands fell away but she didn't look any less dejected. "It's really for the best. Jane, I…"

Before anything else could be said, there was a soft knock on the door, then Angela entered. She was holding some flowers and a stuffed animal.

"Hey, Janie. How you doin'?" She came forward, setting her purchases on the retractable tray table. "You doctor says you're gonna be just fine."

While they hugged, Maura slipped out of the room, on the verge of losing emotional control. The staccato sound of her heels echoed as she hurriedly made her way through the corridors, her destination unimportant. After a few minutes she found herself in a carpeted hallway, presumably in the administration area of the hospital. In front of her, the small alcove by the window had two chairs and some tall potted palms. Maura claimed a seat.

The internal upheaval seeing Jane, once again, in a hospital bed hadn't been the catalyst to catapult her from the room. Without thought, purely on need, she had kissed Jane, needing the comfort and reassurance such an action afforded. It had been instinctive, natural, and_ right_. Maura's fingertips lightly touched her mouth as she pondered its significance. Anyone could have walked in and discovered what she had been trying so hard to marginalize: Jane Rizzoli had singlehandedly breached the barrier between friendship and sex partner, claiming two roles within her psyche. The accomplishment had never been reached by anyone else. Angela, Korsak, or even Frost could have seen that kiss, which could only have been defined as a couple sharing solace and affection. A buzz of pleasure lazily shot down her back. Maura didn't look too closely, too afraid to hazard an explanation for the warmth and happiness suddenly filling her. She told herself it was…nothing, simply the release of tension.

Maura Isles was in denial.


	18. Chapter 18

Suspicious Minds and Moving Forward

Chapter 18

He hadn't been privy to Agent Blake's debriefing but Korsak had unobtrusively spoken with everyone else involved in the shooting of Lorenzo Mazzetti. The hospital was only about five minutes from his location. Despite knowing Jane was going to make it, would probably already be discharged by the time he arrived, Korsak felt unusually vigilant. Perhaps it was an old experienced detective's sixth sense; wherever it came from, the warning bells in his head tolled caution and forethought. Korsak decided, of course, to heed them. Frost was still at the crime site, superficially canvassing. He kept his head down and ears opened as he prowled around Blake's team.

Korsak pulled into the parking lot and clutched a small, grease-stained paper bag when he climbed out of the automobile. The sky was beginning to fill with gray clouds. He peered up, making a mental note to buy a cheap umbrella, a reminder he promptly forgot. No stranger to hospitals, he quickly navigated through the maze of hallways and corridors and wings. As he exited an elevator he saw Angela Rizzoli approaching.

"Hello, Angela. How she doin'?"

"Oh, Vince! I was so scared! We didn't know what happened and Frank was on a job and I couldn't get a hold of him! Frankie is out there tryin' to figure it all out." She took a deep breath, than continued, "I asked her what happened but she didn't say nothin' except she needed to talk to you and Frost—where is Frost, anyway?" She looked over his shoulder, an expectant look on her face.

"He's at the crime scene right now, Angela." Smoothly, he maneuvered around her. "Frankie is on his way."

She grabbed his arm, stalling him. "Maura's in there. You might…want to…knock."

Korsak assumed a blank expression. "Of course. Thanks."

When he stood in front of the door, the detective ensured his presence was known by rapping his knuckles for several seconds and calling out a greeting. He did not enter until he heard Jane's muffled 'damnit' and Maura's corresponding admonishment 'Be nice'.

"What the hell, Korsak? There are _sick_ people here—"

"Jane." Maura's voice was stern, a tiny amused smile curving her mouth.

"Hello, Maura. I'm surprised the patient is still here." His bushy eyebrows rose as he extended the paper bag toward Jane.

Before Jane could snatch at it with greedy hands, Maura pulled it from Korsak's grasp and opened it up. Her nose wrinkled. The aroma of fried food wafted into the room. A disapproving look crossed her features. "You can't eat this, Jane."

"Whaaat?! Are you _serious_ Maur? I'm fu—"

Unconcerned, she tossed the bag into the wastebasket, leveling Korsak with an austere glare. "I'll repay you, Vince, for…" She left the rest of the sentence unfinished. Turning on Jane, forestalling a stunned Korsak, Maura instructed, "I promise I'll bring you one of these…gastric atrocities when you've gained back all your strength."

Jane and Korsak stared at one another, twin smiles fighting to break free. "Gettin' all bossy…"

"I was merely…" Maura's eyes narrowed and she appeared genuinely irritated with the brunette's teasing.

Korsak cleared his throat. "What do you remember about the shooting, Jane?"

Maura walked around the other side of the bed and pulled a chair up closer to it, leaving the other one vacant for Jane's ex-partner.

"Blake and I took point and I followed her lead. We went up to the front desk and she…Korsak, out of nowhere she pulls her weapon. I mean, I was suspicious of them, alright, but she was…fast, maybe too fast, I dunno." Pausing, she reached for the water jug. Maura stayed her hand and smoothly poured her a drink. Jane's face softened.

Fascinated, Korsak watched the two women as they seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation, a common enough phenomena. The distinct sexual connotations, however, were…new. Korsak shifted his weight, drawing out his breath, utterly ready to be somewhere else. "And?" He prompted.

Jane blushed, not meeting Korsak's eyes. "Yeah, um…she took their guns and had Frost and…Hadmore?...take them in custody."

"Why'd she arrest them?"

"On the way up in the elevator she said she saw one of them reach below the desk. She was afraid they tipped Mazzetti off. You should check for a panic button or something."

"Ok. So, you went to the door…"

Concentrating, her features scrunched up a little. "She knocked on the door, I followed behind, guns out."

"How did Mazzetti react to that?"

"Really calm, kinda friendly,"

"So, you think Blake was right? He knew?" Korsak questioned.

"If you find a panic button, I'd say it's pretty clear. Wouldn't you?"

He started pacing. "Maybe. What next?"

"She gets all Dirty Harry, puts the muzzle against his forehead."

Maura stood up, looking tense and slightly agitated, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Did he move? Say something?"

"I didn't see anything. I told her to stand down, either cuff him or I would." Jane's eyes searched his, on the cusp of imploring. "Korsak, she backed off and when I went…" Licking her lips, she hesitated. Maura inched closer but kept her hands to herself. "I went to holster my weapon…I glanced away, just for a second and the next thing I knew I was falling backward…I tried to get my gun out again…but I musta hit my head on the floor…"

"Is that when you blacked out?"

Maura hovered near, running her fingers along the thin blanket on the bed's edge. Jane reflexively reached over and entwined their fingers, squeezing them before answering.

"Yeah…I didn't see _anything_…I just heard the shots."

"So, you don't know who the shooter is?"

The question hung there like an icicle in the height of a winter's afternoon. Implications dripped from his enquiry. Then, Jane's face changed from startled to suspicious, her mind chasing down thoughts like a coyote after a rabbit.

"I just thought…it was Mazzetti, right? But he was clean, no weapons on him. She had two guns from the security guards, plus her own, maybe an ankle strap. Who processed her weapons? I was about twenty feet away and she was…to his…" Jane squinted, sifting through her memories. "…right. His hands…were down. Tell me what you found at the scene, when I was…out. What did Blake say?"

Korsak pulled out his notebook and finally sat down. "Blake went immediately to the precinct for a 'debriefing' with Cavanaugh and some FBI official. Frost is at the scene, keeping his ears open since the rest of her team is still there."

The door was rudely swung open as her younger brother swept into the room. "Hey, slacker, why don't you just use vacation days like normal people? You're always so _difficult_, Janie!"

The first detail he saw was his sister's fingers woven through her best friend's. It wasn't a surprise, not the act itself; he had known for years there had always been a spark between them. Maura's open display of solidarity, however, was out of character. They were affectionate friends, signified by the brief touches and hugs, the occasional shoulder bump. Frankie was hard pressed to recall his sister holding hands with anyone for longer than a few seconds. As for Maura, the sight of her with someone other than Jane was rare, let alone being so overtly demonstrative. Frankie redirected his gaze, not wanting to place undue censorship upon the tenuous change in his sister's love life.

The other detail was one that was sensed rather than visible. Korsak was keyed up, serious, with his notepad out. The vibes emitting off of the three people were like transmitted radio signals and Frankie was the satellite. He shifted gears.

"So, I ran into some uniforms that had some buddies at the scene." All eyes turned on him. "Apparently one of our guys overheard one of the Feds talkin' on the phone. It's gonna go down as a righteous shoot."

Jane rolled her eyes. "That sounds so seventies—"

"Actually, 'righteous shoot' could have originated in the military—"

Grinning, Jane brought up their clasped hands, in the process of bringing them to her lips, when, suddenly, they both froze. Their fingers calmly disentangled. Maura moved away, her fluid movements not showcasing her nervousness. Jane rubbed her hands down the tops of her thighs, then crossed her arms.

"So, "Korsak seamlessly took up the conversation. "Frankie, you be Mazzetti."

Immediately Jane flipped back the blanket and was swinging her legs over on Maura's side when the blonde grasped her wrists, keeping her seated on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jane winced from the muscles flexing in her torso, aggravating the contusion on her chest. "I'm going to help with the reenactment." She explained, her words slow because she thought her actions were obvious.

Maura's hands ran up Jane's forearms. "Do you need some help? Are you dizzy? Blurred vision?"

Frankie and Korsak were bemused, waiting patiently.

"Maur, for fuck's sake—"

"Cursing is not necessary to get your point across, Jane. I'm simply attempting to assess your stability or lack thereof."

Whispering in an aside to Korsak, Frankie asked, "You think we should leave?"

Korsak glowered, mouthing, _'Shut up!'_

Jane sighed, her hands lightly gripping Maura's waist, pulling her near. "I can think of better ways to…_assess_…my stability."

"_C'mon!_" Frankie exploded, embarrassed. "That's just…_my ears, Jane_!"

Korsak slugged him in the shoulder. "What the hell's the matter with you? Can't you see they're having a…_moment_ for Christ's sake! You stupid moron!"

Maura jumped back, the red flush staining her face and neck. "I'll…come back. If you will excuse me?" Although she couldn't meet their eyes, she managed to turn in Korsak and Frankie's general direction. Her gaze returned to the brunette and she wet her lips. "I need to get back to the lab anyway."

Jane frowned, crowding her and whispered, "Are you sure? You'll come back, Maur, right?"

The vulnerability and openness of her expression cut Maura deeply with an unnerving precision. She couldn't look away, couldn't leave. When she realized what it was she did want to do, Maura's eyes grew round. The longer she stared into warm brown ones, the less she thought and the more she felt. Whatever audience they had faded away, became an inconsequential background. Leaning in, her hand tenderly cupping the line of Jane's jaw, fingertips guiding, Maura brushed her thumb across a full lower lip. In the dip of her spine where the curve of her back met the flesh of her hips, Jane's hands rested, bringing her the rest of the way. Their lips touched, pliant and softly mobile, devoid of heat, just the briefest meeting of curious tongues before it ended. They shared a look and a broad smile before steadying their equilibriums.

"I'll be back after work, Jane." Once again unflappable, this time Maura directly met the others' eyes. "Don't tire her out."

Frankie put his hands up in a supplicating gesture, the look of pure innocence on his grinning face. "Wouldn't dream of it, Maura."

Korsak was trying not to blush or otherwise give away his inner amazement. It was one thing to suspect and quite another to…witness. Seeing Jane so enamored was an insight he would never have considered a possibility. Over the years he had seen her in and out of relationships never lasting more than a year. His ex-partner was _smiling_ and _making goo-goo eyes_ and _happy_ and _a woman made her that way._ Mentally he tried to shake himself, but Korsak found the happiness too strong to deny. A carefree and genuine smile creased his face.

"Me neither." Korsak stated, clasping his hands behind his back.

Maura scooped up her purse and headed for the door. Before exiting, she turned back and stared at Jane. "Do what the medical staff instructs."

"Mmhmm." The brunette answered, looking solemn despite her twinkling dark eyes.

The room was filled with undercurrents of controlled mirth. Frankie rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, eyebrows arched.

"So, I'm thinkin' Maura has feelings too, huh?" Frankie deadpanned.

"She's coming around." Jane snapped. "Mind your own business."

"Congratulations." Korsak murmured. "Really happy for you…but, Jane…?" When she looked at him questioningly, he finished, "…your ass is hanging out of that damn gown—"Frantically she searched for the folds of material, twisting around. "—and I just don't think it's appropriate."

Frankie started laughing as his sister grimaced and blustered, finally settling down on the bed.

"I'm wearing panties!"

"Yeah, we know, bright red, string waistline—what? Hey, I was married _four times_!"

"Dude, it's like you know the make and model!" Frankie crowed. "Besides, that's my _sister_! Uncool, Vince! Uncool."

"Can we get back to the damn case?!" Jane barked.

Korsak, failing miserably at hiding his enjoyment, nonetheless resumed in a professional tone, "About a half hour after you guys went in—"

"We couldn't have been more than twenty minutes! Ask Frost when he came and got the security guards and the time Blake called it in. That'll give us an accurate window."

He jotted it down in his notepad. "She said officer down, assailant shot, scene secured. Me and Johnson rushed up the back way. We met Frost and his guy in the hallway. Took about five minutes."

"Jesus, I could've bled out, you guys were so slow."

He made a face. "I stopped for doughnuts. What? Anyway, Blake was cool as a cucumber, had your vest off, was checking your pulse."

"Where was Mazzetti?"

"About twenty or so feet from you, bullet in the back of his head."

"Be sure Maura does his autopsy. Ask her to pay attention to the trajectory, gun powder residue, blood spatter. We need to check the clothes Blake is wearing—"

"That aint gonna happen." Frankie interrupted. "My guy that knows a guy says she's dialed in."

Korsak nodded. "She didn't stay long after the shooting. Took off, said she needed to debrief her superior and Cavanaugh."

"Shit. There's something wrong with her, you guys."

"Yeah, I got the same feelin'." Korsak muttered, putting his notepad away. "I'm gonna head back in, see what Frost has…we'll let you know, ok? You need anything?"

"That damn hamburger Maura tossed. Jesus, I'm hungry!"

Frankie rummaged through the bin, retrieved the bag. "Here yah go, sis."

"Get that away from me, jackass! It's been in the _trash_!"

"C'mon, Janie, it's a _clean_ can."

"That's just skeevy."

"I call dibs then."

Jane scowled, shrugging her shoulders. "You're funeral, bud."

Korsak waved goodbye as Frankie bit into the burger, stuffing his cheeks while Jane mock-shivered.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Pieces of chewed food stuck to his mouth. He used the back of his hand to wipe it off.

"How do you even get a date, Frankie? You're a friggin' pig!" When all he did was lift a shoulder, she continued, "I need you to pick up something for me and you need to do it before Maura comes back tonight…"


	19. Chapter 19

A Hospital Visit

Chapter 19

Maura was fuming. Two Federal agents had informed her that the Mazzetti autopsy and all the evidence gathered at the crime scene had been reassigned. They waved an official document, with the FBI seal, claiming jurisdiction. She had no choice but to sign it and concede. It rankled. She half-expected to see Vanessa Blake lurking around a corner, a sardonic look on her face. Her absence made Maura personally thankful but professionally apprehensive. As the agent in charge, Vanessa should have been present. A slim folder was on the counter by the sink and the ME started for it but aborted the action, choosing to fiddle with a tray of metal tools. The agents gathered up all the evidence Mara's technicians had amassed, including the body, then left.

Criminalist Susie Chang chose that moment to step into the morgue carrying a folder which contained printed photos of the decedent's head wound.

"Dr. Isles, is there something wrong?" She asked, consternation written across her face.

"Were you able to print them all off?" Maura asked, urgency in her words.

Susie nodded, handing the folder over. "What happened to Mr. Mazzetti?"

The medical examiner was flipping through the photos. Satisfied that they were all present, she placed them with the folder by the sink. When Korsak had called and begged her to examine the head wounds and body first, the serious note in his voice triggered an alarm. Without knowing quite why, she had told Susie to transfer the camera's digital files onto a memory stick then make colored hard copies.

"The case now belongs to the Federal Government." Maura collected the files. "Susie, there are some papers on my desk that need to be copied and filed. As soon as you finish with them, you can leave for the day."

At first, the ME thought Susie was going to rebel, her keen work ethic coming out strong. Maura's expression turned stern, one eyebrow slightly elevated. It was enough to propel the younger woman into action.

XXXX

Gritty and burning, Maura's eyes drooped as she drove home. She hadn't managed much sleep the night before, not with Jane, in bed, in the kitchen. The last thirty-six hours had been restorative and decimating, exciting and sedate. For all her liberal views on sex and clinical approach to the act, having it with her best friend challenged her perceptions. Maura believed her 'technique' to be flawless and efficient, culminating in orgasms. Yet, Jane was an imaginative, expressive, intuitive lover who definitely did not subscribe to such rationale. Within minutes of their first kiss, she had unknowingly unleashed a hidden force inside of Maura. Their one night had shattered a few of her perfunctory ideas. The memory of it was enough to shoot currents of arousal through her body and that being the most telling of all: lust dominated, not functionality. Everything had been neatly packaged, before Jane and the wicked things she did to her. Maura had spent a lifetime stuck on Christmas Eve, the beautiful presents wrapped and neatly placed under the tree. Jane was the morning after: shreds of paper strewn on the floor, opened boxes revealing hidden treasures. Finally, Maura could touch what had only been carefully concealed.

Habits, however, often put up a fight when replacements threatened to overtake them. Ever since that open kiss in the hospital, Korsak and Frankie standing as witnesses, Maura knew there was no turning back, that her worlds were colliding. Jane could no longer be contained in one compartment, a fact she understood the night dancing in a fedora and shirt but fought against. The idea didn't settle with resoluteness. There was still too much fear. It was, nevertheless, gaining a foothold.

The ornate clock on the fireplace mantel reproved Maura, letting her know in definite terms that she was hurtling past punctual. Glimpsing her reflection in the hallway mirror as she headed upstairs, Maura could only hope a quick, hot shower would enliven her haggard appearance. Impatient, the blonde didn't bother with placing her clothes in the dry-cleaning bin; they trailed after her as she stripped.

The hot spray of pressurized water over her shoulders and back of her head reduced the rigidity in her muscles. Arms locked and supporting her, Maura leaned against the tile, shoulders bowed. Covered in liquid beads and watery jagged lines, her skin turned rosy. Matted wet hair clung to her face and chest, the pointed ends like stalagmites. Nothing would have pleased Maura more than a soak in the tub with Jane and a bottle of wine at that moment. She indulged herself a little more, already feeling the urge to leave.

Once showered and changed, Maura located some of Jane's leftover clothes in a dresser drawer and packed them. Wearing flimsy yoga pants, the drawstrings primly tied in a bow, and a black V-neck t-shirt, Maura intended to stop off at the nine o'clock class on her way home from visiting Jane. Her damp ponytail swung from side to side as she hurried down the stairs, a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. She collected her purse and keys and paused at the door, checking to see if she missed anything. With a satisfied look, she left, locking the door behind her.

After stopping at the panni place and ordering an improved, more nutritious replacement for the hamburger and fries she tossed earlier, Maura headed to the hospital. Since the Red Sox were playing a game that night and it wasn't blacked out, she didn't bother bringing Jane a novel or crossword/puzzle book. It was doubtful whether Jane would have appreciated the gifts even if the game wouldn't be on; she wasn't one to 'waste' away an evening perusing literature if a television was present. It didn't take long to drive to the hospital and park. She left the yoga mat and empty water bottle in the backseat but grabbed the gym bag as it contained Jane's clothes.

XXX

Bored and impatient, a combination even Jane scarcely tolerated, she flipped through the channels. For the moment she was alone with little to distract her. Frost and Korsak were still at the precinct but planned to fill her in sometime tonight. She looked at the plain black box Frankie had left on a chair. The store's signature was emblazoned with gold script across the middle. Jane glanced over her shoulder at the door and silently debated whether hiding it somewhere would be more prudent. It was a recognizable, high-end brand and the last thing she wanted was for anyone to…notice it. However, she couldn't downshift now, not while momentum was on her side, especially not when Maura had kissed her in front of Korsak and Frankie. She would just have to brazen it out.

To her relief, Maura walked into the room, looking revitalized. Jane scrambled out of the bed and stood in front of the box.

"Hey." She said, fiddling with the gown's neckline.

"Hey, back." Maura set down her things then walked around the bed to face Jane. "Did you take a nap?"

Unaccountably shy, the brunette made a vague gesture.

"Is something the matter, Jane?" Maura asked as she gently intertwined their fingers.

"No." She answered quickly, then moistened her lips. "I bought you something."

Twinkling green eyes were alive with curiosity. Slight dimples appeared in her cheeks as she lifted a brow in inquiry.

Jane moved to the side, looking down at the chair.

"It's from…La fleur de l'ouvertue…the lingerie boutique." Maura whispered.

"Are you going to open it?"

The naughty curve transforming Maura's lips was answer enough. Slowly she opened the box and set the lid aside.

"_Oooh_…" Maura breathed, a lacy cupless bra dangling from her fingers. Her other hand pushed the tissue wrapping away and picked up the garter belt and G-string.

Jane came closer, her voice husky and sexy in Maura's ear. "Wear it…tomorrow…" Her hand rose and rested on the blonde's stomach, sliding lower, fingers nudging aside the waistband of her pants. Gently Jane nipped her earlobe then licked just below. Her fingertip edged between Maura's soft, wet folds. "I want you to remember…and feel…this…_all_…_day_…_long_."

Hips jerking, Maura's hand grabbed Jane's bicep for stability. Eyes at half-mast, slack-jawed, she got lost in the wicked ministrations of her lover's expert fingers. It was building, had never stopped in all honesty. All modesty and superficial detachment fled her. Jane's free hand extracted the lacy bra then shoved it under Maura's shirt, rubbing the semi-rough fabric against delicate skin. A groan escaped her mouth as Jane swept the fabric against her back in time with her plunging fingers.

"I want you…to feel _this_…" Jane hissed keeping the synchronicity and rhythm of her hands. "…every time…it touches your…skin, Maura…feel me…inside of you."

Maura whimpered, nails digging into Jane's skin. With one last swipe over a hardening clitoris, the brunette's fingers withdrew. When she leisurely slipped her glistening fingers into her mouth and sucked, Maura's eyes didn't look away.

"How much time?" The question was roughly uttered.

Jane looked down at her, confusion etched across her features.

Impatiently, Maura asked, "How much time…_before rounds_?"

It took her a minute to understand. Jane looked at the wall clock. "Ten minutes."

"Really?" she purred then took Jane's bottom lip between her teeth and lightly bit down. Her green eyes darkened, the irises receding as the pupils opened. She let go of Jane's lip with an arrogant flick of her tongue, daring her lover to _go there_.

All the air vacated her when Maura's hands pushed into her panties, fingers strongly gripping her ass. All Jane could manage was a jerky nod.

"How much damage do you think we could do before then?" she hummed.

It was, by far, the hottest, filthiest ten minutes spent between them.

XXX

Jane wasn't appeased, far from it; the highly charged exchange functioned to elevate, not alleviate the tension between them. There had been enough time for culmination, but Jane's orgasm felt incomplete, a tiny prelude. Maura was busily putting her pants aright. By the spasmodic movements of her hands, the way her chest still swelled, Jane knew she hadn't faired any better. Her ponytail was skewed and Jane's hospital gown was gaping off her lanky frame.

"Maur…can you…do up the ties?"

A teasing smile played on the blonde's face. "I have something better."

Jane frowned, partly in mock exasperation and discouragement. "The nurse is gonna come in any minute!" She hissed.

Maura actually rolled her eyes and laughed as she retrieved the gym bag. "You have a one-track mind." She pulled out the clothes and handed them to the brunette.

"You...brought me some clothes?" Jane worked her lip between her teeth. "You are so _perfect for me_!"

The statement was suspended between them, the elephant in the room. She thought of backtracking but her brain wasn't properly working, not after their frenzied grappling and Maura's thoughtful act. Immobile, Jane kept her eyes steadily trained on green ones. Seconds ticked by, each one louder than its predecessor. _Please don't bolt, please don't freak out, Maura!_

Stunned, Maura remained silent, her mind absolutely blank.

The nurse entered as if preordained. Her indecision manifested in the faltering steps she took toward the patient. She looked from one woman to the other then decided to ignore whatever was permeating the room.

"How are you doing?"

Jane snapped out of her trance. "Uh, no problems." A little self-conscious about the way her gown fluttered around her, the detective stepped backward.

"Well, why don't you have a seat on the bed and I'll check your bruise—"

"It hasn't grown which would have indicated a possible hematoma. There's no sign of ossification either, no undue sensitivity or firmness." Maura spoke, her tone professional as she straightened up her hair.

The nurse nodded but stood by the bed, waiting for Jane who obediently followed. The ME perched on a chair, legs primly crossed, her scrutiny adhered to the nurse's actions.

"Have you felt nauseated? Blurred vision?" She fished out a penlight and shined it into the brunette's eyes. "Pupils look good."

"Nope, I feel good. Ready to get outta here."

"If you keep progressing, you will be gone before you know it."

"Good to know. Thanks."

Leaving them alone, the nurse said a hasty goodnight.

Jane's grin was a dare. She reached behind her and undid the top ties then pulled the gown away from her. Maura stepped up to the bed, her fingers trailing over Jane's thigh.

She cocked her head to the side. "We have about an hour….we could watch television?"

Wiggling lower onto the bed, Jane hooked her thumbs into her panties, lifted her hips. "Mmmm…we could get out a board game?"

Fingers playing with the drawstrings of her pants, the blonde's eyes fastened on her lover's naked body. "I could…read…to you."

Husky laughter emitted from Maura's smiling mouth. She crawled up on the bed, straddling Jane.

And that's when the door opened. Again.


	20. Chapter 20

Miss Slap-A-Bitch

Chapter 20

"And here I am, without popcorn." Agent Blake exclaimed, allowing the door to swing wide as she entered the room.

"What…_holy shit, Jane_!" Frankie yelped, grabbing Frost's lapel and pushing him out. There was some jostling in the doorway, strident words exchanged.

When Angela flew into the room, Maura belatedly reacted, scrambling off the bed and reaching for something with which to cover Jane.

"_Jane! Why are you naked?!"_ Angela screeched, whirling around to shove her husband back. Agent Blake jumped out of the way but she didn't see Tommy and they collided. Everyone was yelling, scrambling to get away or to see what was going on.

Clenching her jaw, Jane sprang from the bed and snatched the limp shirt from her lover's hand as Maura, gallantly, attempted to block the line of sight.

Tommy, assessing the situation, started laughing and turned his back on his sister. "Oh, man, I _cannot wait_ for Sunday dinner!" He crowed to no one in particular.

Jane was by now frantically shoving her long, uncoordinated legs into shorts, her face a study in horrified mortification.

"What is _going on_, Ange? What's the matter with Janie?" Frank Senior's booming voice came from the hallway.

Finally dressed the brunette started across the room but Maura's outstretched hand prevented her. The look of fury on the blonde's face, how the vein in her temple bulged, momentarily incapacitated Jane. She stormed up to the Federal agent, the lines of her body taut, nearly vibrating with anger.

"Get out." The command was fortified with repugnance.

Blake smirked, folding her arms in front of her. "Look at you, Maura, so possessive. From what I've seen-"

The echo of the slap, the red imprint on the agent's cheek stunned everyone. Frankie and Frost were crammed into the doorway, their jaws hanging open. Jane was desperately trying to cover her smiling mouth, holding in shocked laughter. Agent Blake was turning purple.

As for Tommy, he squawked, "Can you do it again, Maura? I didn't catch it on my phone!"

Maura's chest heaved and she didn't cower although she was a mass of humiliation inside. Never had she shown an inkling of violence in her life. She took pride in her ability to successfully navigate through any given situation without resorting to a physical reaction. Cold logic had always circumvented a heated, emotional answer to any difficulty. She was surprised that the sting in her hand felt like a badge of honor.

"You are leaving, Agent Blake." Maura said, the whispered words reinforced with steel.

She seemed to repress an objection, reconsidering the diminutive woman standing before her like some sort of opponent. The idea of Maura being an adversary wasn't so unbelievable to the agent now. Blake spewed venom from her eyes then abruptly turned away. Frankie and Frost couldn't move fast enough although they didn't stray too far.

"_Can someone tell me what the hell's going on?_" Frank Senior complained.

"Maura just _owned_ that bitch!" Tommy piped up, raising his hand for the ME to high-five. Maura frowned and brusquely his hand returned to his side.

"Are you okay?" Jane whispered behind her, hands resting on Maura's hips then gently urged her to turn around.

Green eyes glittered like hard stones. Her nostrils flared, eyebrows nearly a straight line across her forehead. Jane's memory worked swiftly, sifting through thousands of past clips and could not find one that featured her best friend so enraged. The undeniable fact that Maura Isles was _pissed off_ resounded through the vast arsenal of previous experience and loudly made its home amid the more timid facts.

"Of course." She replied, monotone. "I just did…that…didn't I?"

It was impossible to smother the grin on Jane's face, to level the arched brow. "Hell yeah, Maur. You just inflicted _physical harm_. How does it feel?"

Maura looked down at her hand, speculation plainly written on her face. "Mmm, the initial response was rather…satisfying but now…I feel…repentant."

"Don't worry, that'll pass, too, Maura!" Tommy cracked then mock-ran away with his arms up.

Frankie and Frost tentatively entered the room, still a little wary of the medical examiner. No one would have predicted that response from her. She was self-possessed, cerebral, polite, and…_nice_. Now another adjective was enlisted to characterize Maura: _physically protective._

Angela and Frank Senior arrived as well. A nervous nurse stuck her head in, asked if everything was alright since the 'disturbance' could be heard down the corridor at the nurse's station. Everyone bobbed their heads enthusiastically. Tommy and Frankie shuffled their feet, their eyes never focusing on one point. Frost coughed into his hand; his expression was pained, as if he were holding something in.

"Oh, _my_, Maura, I just never-_did you really_?" Angela scrunched up her face, a shadow on awe tinting her features. "Janie, where _were_ you?! How could you let—"

"Hey, don't blame me for Miss Slap-A-Bitch here. She did that all on her own!"

Maura scoffed, very unladylike. The commotion was mounting with everyone talking at once. It was only a matter of time before a nurse arrived again but, this time, she wasn't as friendly.

"There are other patients on this floor." She announced, her authoritative voice at once silencing the others. Frankie looked down bashfully while Frost bit his lips to keep from smiling.

"I'm so _sorry_, Miss…err…_Nurse_." Angela espoused an apologetic face. "We're just so _happy_ Jane's gonna be fine. We'll keep it down. _We promise!_" The nurse seemed mollified. With a quick nod, she left.

Frank Senior glowered at his rambunctious sons for emphasis. He wasn't the most observant of fathers but what his wife explained in the hallway didn't surprise him. The momentary pang of sorrow, of releasing old expectations made him withdrawal more than usual but the proud gleam in his eyes remained.

Tommy started humming the theme song to 'Rocky' which triggered a domino-effect. Frankie started air-sparring and Frost threw his arms in the air, slowly running in place. Maura, puzzled, looked searchingly at the tall brunette while Angela tried 'shushing' everyone. As for Jane, she couldn't fight them all and decided to join in, humming along with her brother.

"They are gonna _kick us out_, damnit!" Angela moaned above the slightly tempered impromptu entertainment.

"I don't understand…?" Maura murmured.

Grinning, Jane pulled her into a warm embrace and quietly explained.

XXXX

An hour later Jane's parents and Tommy left. On the surface, they treated Maura the same as always, quick hugs and cheery good-byes. Yet, Jane observed the shiny approval on her siblings' faces, the longer hug her mother gave Maura, and the way her father shyly smiled. She knew more needed to be said between them. Tears and self-recriminations were sure to fall and tiramisu would be eaten. The worst was over although she rued the manner in which her family discovered the new element in her relationship. It completely trumped the time she accidentally burped in Johnathan Nelson's mouth while kissing him at a party.

Frankie and Frost went to the cafeteria for drinks, thoughtfully giving the two women a quiet moment alone. Maura, oddly shy, picked up the box with the lingerie and carefully put the lid back on.

"Maur, are you…okay? With everything?"

"I never hit anyone…before."

Jane interlaced their fingers. "I cannot condone violence." She said in serious tones. "Violence is…_bad_."

"You're being an ass."

Jane's eyebrows shot up as she gleefully laughed. "_Violence and cursing!_ This is the greatest day _ever_!"

Peeved, the blonde pulled away. "It's not funny, Jane."

"Maura! It's-it's not something to throw yourself in front of a bus—"

"Are you deliberately trying to provoke me?"

"Talk about poking a tiger!" Jane murmured and skillfully managed to encircle her arms around the blonde from behind, pressing her breasts against Maura's back. Though a silken mass of honey blonde hair, she rasped, "I could get used to this…side…of you." One of Jane's hands slipped inside the medical examiner's pants.

"No, no, no, noooo—"Abruptly she swallowed her protests when thin fingers spread her labia apart. "Oh. _Oh_…J-Jaannnne." Maura pushed back into the tall brunette as her gifted fingers swirled and danced and coaxed. "_Mmmm_…we…really need to…_stop_!"

Jane took Maura at her word and smoothly extracted her hands. She placed a light kiss on her neck before moving away. The aggravated, aroused look Maura shot her was priceless.

"Don't!" Maura shrieked, grabbing Jane's wrist as she was about to slip a finger into her mouth. "_Jane_. Getting caught in a compromising position once today isn't enough?"

Bewildered, she nevertheless sucked on her finger. "I'm gonna get caught with my finger in my mouth, Maur? Not very compromising."

The face she made was misleading. Underneath the exaggerated patience lurked a previously dormant unpredictability. The idea of further teasing didn't seem healthy at the moment.

"Okay, I get that you're a little wigged out right now." Jane sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "It doesn't mean you're going to be a bully."

"Lately…I've been…surprising myself." Maura revealed, her eyes looking down as she leaned her hip against the bed next to Jane's thigh.

"How?"

"I kissed you…in front of your brother." When Jane nodded, Maura glanced around the room. Seconds ticked by as she strove to collect her thoughts, gather her courage. Her gaze finally settled onto warm brown eyes. "I didn't even think about it. I wanted to keep it…secret." Maura stared at her hands. "Then I…hit Agent Blake. I was so angry. She was…_looking_ at you, Jane!"

"You can't hit everyone-"

"Honestly, Jane, if you're—"

"No, I'm sorry…keep going?"

Maura quickly stood up and began to pace, another recent development the usually calm medical examiner had begun to employ. "I'm doing things not in my character and it has me in disarray, Jane."

It was endearing, Maura's last sentence but Jane knew better than to relay her enjoyment. Quietly she held her own counsel and waited.

When the knock on the door interrupted their conversation, the blonde sighed as Jane bade them to enter.

"Hey, Jane." Korsak greeted, carrying a pizza.

Instantly the brunette's stomach grumbled. "Please tell me you got extra cheese?!"

Before Korsak could reply Maura was approaching him. Jane sprang from the bed and cut her off, grabbing the box from his hands. "Oh, no no no no you don't, Maura Isles!"

"I bought you a veggie panni, Jane and I even had them put Havarti cheese on it!"

The delicious smell of pizza assailed her nose. Her mouth filled with saliva. The bottom of the box was still hot. Jane looked back at Maura who was now holding up a wrapped sandwich then she looked at the pizza. Torn, she was utterly torn between the two choices.

Korsak gently lifted the box from her. "I forgot Frost and Frankie are probably hungry too."

The crestfallen look on her face would have been comical if not so heartfelt. Dutifully she took the proffered sandwich, knowing tofu was probably in it. The thought caused her intense revulsion. She cast one last yearning look at the pizza box in Korsak's hand. Hunger gnawed at her. With determined speed, Jane unwrapped then systematically devoured it. Maura tried to protest but soon abandoned the idea. The sandwich was…gone. With an exasperated look, the blonde handed Jane a bottle of water.

Frankie and Frost arrived carrying drinks. Jane beckoned them over as she emptied the remaining contents of the water bottle into her mouth. Frost handed her a can of soda.

"Oh, pizza! I'm starvin'." Frankie exclaimed, grabbing a slice out of the box.

Frost followed suit. Korsak handed the box over to Jane, rolling his eyes.

Maura was nibbling on her panni, primly occupying a chair with a paper napkin in her lap. Jane was groaning like a convict on his first day of parole.

"So, we have some very interesting dirt on Blake you're going to _love_ hearing about."


End file.
